la vengeance des rois mages
by fanncis-pandi
Summary: cross over ncis-csi
1. Chapter 1

Mask ha gazh

**Titre:**** La vengeance des Rois Mages**

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:**** cross-over NCIS/CSI: Manhattan **

**Couple:** Don/Danny et Gibbs/Tony

**Auteures**: Pandi et Fanncis.

**Bêta:**** Jjaina: que nous remercions énormément.**

**AVERTISSEMENT:**** contient de la violence, mots injurieux, lemon.**

**Chapitre 1: Deux corps**

_11 mai 2006_

La pièce était froide et humide. De l'eau tombait goutte à goutte d'un robinet ou d'un tuyau percé. Une forte odeur acre de sang mêlé à de l'urine flottait dans l'air. Les murs de briques sales n'avaient rien à envier aux planchers crasseux. Des bouts de papiers gras et d'autres détritus jonchaient le sol. Seuls les restants de nourriture disparaissaient rapidement emportés par les rats maintenant maîtres des lieux. La bâtisse désaffectée ne respectait plus aucune des normes d'hygiène sur lesquelles elle avait bâti sa réputation, il y avait plus d'une décennie.

Trois hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, où gisaient deux corps dans une mare de sang. Tous trois avaient des carrures athlétiques, la trentaine et arboraient un petit air de famille qui ne trompait pas. Vêtus de façon décontractée, ils devaient sûrement passer inaperçus dans la foule. Le genre de mec que l'on croise sur son chemin et que l'on oublie une fois rendu au coin de la rue.

— **Débarrassez-moi de ces corps, il est temps qu'on se remette en chasse. **

_Brooklyn dans une ruelle. 6 h 50_

Les agents Taylor et Messer arrivèrent sur les lieux.

— **Bonjour Mac, Danny. **Don et Danny échangèrent discrètement un clin d'œil lorsque Mac tourna la tête pour entrevoir les corps.

— **Bonjour Don. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a?**

— **Deux corps d'hommes ont été découverts ce matin par cet épicier qui sortait des cageots vides.**

Ils se rendirent devant les deux corps à demi-nus, qui étaient dans un état pitoyable.

— **Ils ont été torturés.**

— **Torturés ? **S'indigna Danny**, le mot est faible. Roués de coup, brûlés, ligotés, fouettés et que sais-je encore?**

— **Oui. Et on est venu déposer leurs corps ici, il n'y a pas assez de sang sur place pour que le crime ait eu lieu ici. **

Les deux experts se mirent au travail.

— **Mac, celui-ci est militaire, **dit Danny en désignant les plaques du cadavre.

— **Il va falloir qu'on prévienne le NCIS.**

_NCIS Washington 8 h_

— **Gibbs. (...) où ça? (...) — très bien, nous serons là vers midi.**

— **DiNozzo prépare tes affaires, on part pour New York. McGee, David, vous restez ici et vous trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez sur le lieutenant Franck Sparow, il était magasinier sur la base de Norfolk. On a retrouvé son corps à New York tôt ce matin. Le corps de la victime va arriver dans la matinée.**

_New York 12 h_

Jethro et Tony venaient d'arriver à New York. Après avoir pris une chambre dans un hôtel, ils se rendirent au bureau de la police scientifique.

— **Bonjour, nous sommes les agents du NCIS. Je suis l'agent Gibbs et voici l'agent DiNozzo.**

— **Bonjour, Lieutenant Mac Taylor et Danny Messer. DiNozzo…votre nom me dit quelque chose.**

— **Ah bon.**

— **Oui, vous ne seriez pas parent avec un certain Fabio DiNozzo?**

— **Si, malheureusement.**

— **Un oncle à vous?**

— **Pire, mon Père.**

— **Oh je... **Il s'arrêta là voyant la mine de l'agent du NCIS s'assombrir.

— **Au téléphone vous m'avez dit qu'il y avait un autre corps à côté de notre militaire.**

— **Oui, nous ne l'avons pas encore identifié. Notre légiste devrait être sur le point de finir l'autopsie.**

_Autopsie_

— **Sid, notre légiste. Sid, je te présente les agents du NCIS, Gibbs et DiNozzo.**

— **Bonjour, messieurs.**

— **Bonjour.**

— **Que peux-tu nous dire sur notre victime?**

— **Au vu de l'état de ses poignets et de ses épaules qui sont disloqués je peux dire qu'il a été attaché les bras levés au-dessus de la tête. La victime présente plusieurs fractures dues à des coups répétés par une barre de fer rouillée. Il a plusieurs brûlures de cigarettes. Celles de ses mains sont dues à la flamme d'un briquet. Les lacérations sur son dos ont été faites par un fouet. J'ai découvert des traces de chlorure de sodium dans ses plaies.**

— **Du sel!?**

— **Oui, du sel.**

— **Les lacérations sur les bras ont été faites avec un couteau à double tranchant. Il a été violé à l'aide d'un objet, plus précisément une barre métallique rouillée. Mais, au vu des abrasions de l'anus, je peux affirmer que cet homme avait des rapports anaux fréquents.**

— **Ce qui laisse entendre qu'il était homosexuel.**

— **Je le pense aussi. J'ai également découvert un tampon sur le dos de sa main gauche. Regardez.**

Il mit la main de l'homme sous une lumière bleue qui révéla le tampon.

— **J'en ai fait la photo, **dit Sid tout en tendant ladite photo à Danny.

— **Je vais voir à quel club il peut appartenir. **

— **À ce que j'ai pu voir sur votre militaire, il a subi le même sort,** ajouta Sid en se tournant vers les deux agents du NCIS

— **Combien de temps a-t-il été détenu ? **Demanda Mac.

— **D'après certaines blessures, je dirais 5 à 6 jours.**

Ils avaient découvert que le tampon venait d'une boite de nuit «L'Entre-Peau», un bar gay. Gibbs, Taylor, et Flack se rendirent donc sur les lieux pour interroger le personnel du bar. À la demande de Gibbs, ils firent d'abord un arrêt dans un service au volant pour prendre un café, il y avait bien une heure qu'il n'en n'avait pas bu. À défaut de conduire, il pouvait au moins profiter de la ballade en voiture pour boire tranquillement, puisque la conduite du lieutenant Taylor ne s'apparentait aucunement à celle de son autre agent: Ziva.

— **Bonjour, Inspecteur Flack, Lieutenant Taylor et voici l'agent spécial Gibbs du NCIS. Nous aimerions savoir si vous avez déjà vu ces deux personnes ici. **

— **Celui de gauche c'est Marvin Thorns, un habitué des lieux, lui c'est Fred, non Franck, le petit ami de Marvin. Il est juste venu deux ou trois fois. Je crois que c'était un militaire ou un truc dans le genre. Vous savez il avait ces plaques comme en ont les militaires, je les ai vues une fois.**

— **Quand les avez-vous vus pour la dernière fois?**

— **Il y a 6 jours. Je m'en souviens bien car une bagarre a éclaté. Franck et Marvin ont séparé les trois types qui se battaient.**

— **Comment étaient ces trois types?**

— **Le milieu de la trentaine, je ne sais plus. C'est la première fois que je les voyais. Il y en a un qui portait une barbe. Désolé je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.**

— **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? **demanda Gibbs.

— **Rien. Les trois types sont allés se calmer dehors, je les ai foutus à la porte. **

— **Vers quelle heure Frank et Marvin sont-ils partis?**

— **À la fermeture, à 2heures du matin.**

— **Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous tout ça, il y a un problème avec Marvin et Frank?**

— **Ils ont été retrouvés morts, tôt ce matin.**

— **Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas vrai! Comment? Marvin était un type extra qui ne demandait rien à personne.**

— **Quel métier exerçait Marvin?**

— **Il est, était décorateur d'intérieur.**

_Quelques heures plus tard, au commissariat_

— **Il y a 6 semaines, deux autres homosexuels qui fréquentaient ce bar ont été retrouvés morts. Eux aussi avaient subi des tortures. C'est le commissariat 54 qui a enquêté là-dessus. Ils vont nous refiler le dossier, **expliqua Don.

— **Il va falloir qu'on envoie deux personnes là-bas pour voir ce qui se passe. Nous, **(désignant Don, Gibbs et lui-même)** on ne peut pas le faire, ils nous ont déjà vus. Ce sera à vous d'y aller Danny et à vous également, Agent DiNozzo, **dit Mac.

— **Êtes-vous en train de nous dire que nous allons devoir jouer un couple?**

— **Parfaitement. Ça vous pose un problème Agent DiNozzo?**

— **Heu…heu non.**

— **Alors c'est réglé. Enfin bien sûr, si l'agent Gibbs est d'accord.**

— **Je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour arrêter ces criminels.**

— **Très bien, on commence l'observation dès ce soir. Danny, Agent DiNozzo, allez vous préparer.**

_Dans les vestiaires_

— **Sympa vos tatouages, **dit Danny en désignant le dos de Tony, où deux tatouages avaient élu domicile.Un entre les deux omoplates, l'autre au niveau des reins.

— **Oh, bêtise de jeunesse. J'avais 16 ans quand je les ai fait faire, ce qui m'a valu d'être envoyé à l'école militaire par mon Père. Et vous, de quand date-t-il?**

— **J'avais 15 ou 16 ans également. **

— **Dites, si on doit bosser ensemble, il serait plus simple de se tutoyer non?**

— **Si.**

**Chapitre 2: Sous couverture**

Afin de ne pas trop éveiller de soupçons sur eux, Danny et Tony entrèrent main dans la main dans la boîte de nuit. Ils franchirent la porte au-dessus de laquelle le nom du bar brillait en lettres de néon rouge: L'Entre-Peau. Le genre d'endroit où des travestis animaient la soirée en participant à des spectacles amateurs. Au son d'une musique endiablée, ils se déhanchaient devant une foule animée. Un jeune, d'une vingtaine d'années, imitait Madonna à la perfection. Une Madonna à son début de carrière, du temps de Like a virgin. Il ou elle fut suivi par la fausse et plantureuse Samantha Fox. À son entrée, des sifflements s'élevèrent des quatre coins de la grande salle. Pendant un moment, les deux agents peu habitués, voire même pas du tout, à fréquenter cette sorte d'établissement, eurent du mal à demeurer dans la peau de leurs personnages. Heureusement, ils se ressaisirent rapidement, avant que l'attention générale ne soit portée vers eux.

Tony portait un jean noir bien moulant et une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte laissant apercevoir le haut de son torse. Danny, lui, portait un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise bleue. Ses habituelles lunettes avaient été remplacées par une autre paire munie d'une mini caméra. Un trait de crayon khôl soulignait son regard y ajoutant encore plus d'éclat. Ils se firent remarquer, bien malgré eux, dès leur arrivée. Quel homosexuel digne de ce nom ne se serait pas retourné au passage d'un couple aussi bien assorti?

Ils s'assirent au bar.

— **Qu'est-ce que je vous sers Messieurs?**

— **Une téquila, **demanda Danny.

— **Un gin-tonic.**

Un travesti s'approcha d'eux.

— **Bonsoir mes mignons, c'est la première fois qu'on vous voit par ici.**

— **Effectivement, nous venons d'arriver en ville. **

— **Les affaires?**

— **Oui, je suis avocat et mon ami est biologiste. **Répondit Tony en prenant Danny par la taille.

— **Et comment vous appelez-vous mes choux ?**

— **Danny et Tony.**

— **Moi, c'est Jean-Charles sur mon permis de conduire, mais mes amis m'appellent Nathalia. Pour vous, ce sera ce dernier nom, inutile de vous souvenir de J-C. J'espère que vous allez aimer cet endroit et que vous reviendrez. Les affaires c'est bien, mais le plaisir passe avant!**

— **Mais, on n'est pas encore partis! L'endroit nous plaît déjà, n'est-ce pas mon chou ? **Questionna Danny avant de plaquer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'agent du NCIS. En signe de réponse affirmative, Tony approfondit le baiser.

— **Dans ce cas, profitez bien de votre soirée! Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance,** ajouta-t-elle en battant des cils avant de s'éloigner.

À l'extérieur, dans un appartement face à la boite. Gibbs avait assisté à la scène du baiser.

Il sentit une jalousie subite monter en lui. Un autre homme osait poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Même s'il savait que c'était pour l'enquête, il n'aima pas ce geste. Il parvint à grand-peine à maîtriser son énervement et le gobelet de café vide posé près de lui, lui servit à assouvir sa colère. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Don. Ce dernier regardait la scène calmement, aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage.

_Dans la boite_

Après qu'ils aient bu leurs verres, Danny entraîna Tony sur la piste de danse. Après plusieurs danses collées serrées sous les regards gourmands de certains habitués de la boite, ils retournèrent au bar. Ils restèrent assis près d'une demi-heure à papoter avec Nathalia.

Ils étaient deux heures du matin quand ils quittèrent les lieux. Ils rejoignirent Gibbs et Don dans la planque.

— **Alors? **Demanda Don.

— **Rien. On n'a rien remarqué de spécial. On va devoir y retourner demain. On n'a pas posé trop de questions, cela aurait réveillé trop de soupçons.**

Après un petit débriefing, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Gibbs ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le débriefing, se contentant de lancer des regards assassins à Tony et à Danny.

_Dans l'appartement de Don et Danny_

— **Danny, tu es certain de vouloir continuer?**

— **Oui, pourquoi?**

— **Je ne sais pas! J'ai peur pour toi…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

— **Rien ne peut m'arriver, tu es là pour me protéger. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Occupe-toi plutôt de moi…montre-moi comment gros tu m'aimes.**

Danny lui fit comprendre qu'il devait changer du sujet. Il s'avança vers Don et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— **Alors Danny, c'est comment d'embrasser un autre homme que moi? **

— **J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver à 15 ans durant les cours de théâtre quand je devais embrasser Marie-Soleil devant toute l'école.**

— **Marie-Soleil… hein ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle**, Don s'avança vers Danny. ** Y a-t-il encore d'autres secrets que tu me caches?** Don embrassa voracement son amant. **Tu sais à quel point je te trouve désirable dans tes pantalons de cuir. C'était insupportable de te regarder danser et te déhancher sans pouvoir te toucher. C'est à croire que le simple fait que tu enfiles ces pantalons rend systématiquement les miens un peu plus serrés.**

— **Il faudrait peut-être que tu penses à retirer ton pantalon pour être un peu plus à l'aise alors.**

— **Ce n'est pas mon pantalon le problème, l'objet offensant à ma vue… est le tien.**

— **Alors, retire-le**, ajouta Danny coquin.

— **Tu crois que je vais y arriver? Il est si serré que j'ai l'impression que tu as une seconde peau.**

_Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de là_

À peine passée la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel, Tony prit Gibbs par la taille et l'embrassa. Ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant et refusa le baiser.

— **Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

— **Danny!**

— **Quoi Danny?**

— **Ne fais pas l'ignorant!**

— **Je ne comprends pas, désolé.**

— **Tu l'as embrassé!**

— **Jay! Ce n'était rien, c'était juste pour notre couverture. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, c'est juste pour le boulot.**

— **Juste pour le boulot ! Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies un jour mis autant de cœur à l'ouvrage au bureau!**

— **Arrête Jay, la jalousie ne te va pas du tout.**

— **Jaloux! Jaloux! Non, je ne suis pas jaloux! J'ai assez d'expérience pour analyser ce que je voie, c'est tout! Je trouve que tu prends un peu trop ton rôle au sérieux! **

— **Quoi?**

— **Oui, tu te frottes un peu trop à lui et ses baisers sont loin d'être factices. As-tu eu une érection lorsqu'il t'embrassait? Tu peux me dire ce qu'il a de mieux que moi? Il te plaît, c'est ça! Tu aimerais bien te le faire. Tu rêves de te faire prendre par lui! Tu es écœuré de te pencher devant moi pour que je te baise? Je suis trop vieux pour toi, tu veux de la chair fraîche? **

— **Non, mais tu délires! Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête. Si tu n'assumes pas le passage de la cinquantaine, ce n'est pas de ma faute!**

— **J'assume très bien mon âge et je n'aurais cinquante ans que dans trois mois. Alors, dis-moi la vérité. Tu l'aimes?**

— **Quoi?! Mais c'est toi que j'aime! Pas Danny**

— **Et bien, laisse-moi en douter.**

Gibbs sortit de leur chambre d'hôtel en claquant la porte laissant Tony complètement abasourdi.

Tony soupira, il était crevé. Il mit la colère de Gibbs sur le compte de la fatigue et alla se doucher. Quand il revint dans la chambre, celle-ci était dans le noir. Gibbs était revenu et s'était couché après avoir éteint la lumière. Il était allongé sur le côté, son visage faisant face au mur. Son langage corporel était assez clair: je te tourne le dos, ne me parle pas.

Tony s'allongea à côté de lui. Il posa tout de même une main sur les hanches de l'ex-marine et déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue. Il n'aimait pas devoir dormir dans ces conditions, il préférait quand les bras de son homme l'entouraient et être collé contre lui. Il adorait fermer les yeux et trouver le sommeil couché en position de cuiller.

**Chapitre 3: Le calme avant la tempête**

_Quelques heures plus tard (11 h)_

Gibbs se réveilla en premier, il se sentait tout bête de leur dispute de la veille. Il se tourna vers Tony encore endormi et l'embrassa. Le baiser eut l'effet escompté : Tony se réveilla.

— **Bonjour, **marmonna-t-il encore tout endormi.

— **Bonjour Tony. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme ça. Mais quand je t'ai vu embrasser ce flic, je...**

Tony le coupa par un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

— **Je croyais que s'excuser était un signe de faiblesse?**

— **Pas quand on réalise qu'on est allé trop loin, surtout avec la personne qui compte le plus dans votre vie.**

— **Tu es sérieux?**

— **Plus que tu ne le crois.**

À ces mots, Tony sentit une partie de son anatomie se réveiller. Après les aveux de Gibbs, il avait besoin de lui, de le sentir en lui et de lui prouver par des gestes tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Tony disparut sous les couvertures afin de vérifier l'état du sexe de son amant. Sans perdre une seconde, il posa ses lèvres sur l'érection de son patron, ouvrit la bouche et engloutit le sexe chaud de ce dernier.

— **Tony, arrête… je veux éjaculer en toi… tu es si doué… si tu continues… je ne pourrais pas me retenir…**

— **Moi aussi je te veux en moi, **répondit Tony en émergeant de sous les couvertures.

— **Passe-moi le lubrifiant. Je vais te prouver qu'avec l'âge, vient aussi l'expérience.**

Rapidement, Gibbs glissa un doigt lubrifié à l'intérieur de Tony. Celui-ci tenta de retenir un cri de douleur. L'ex-marine lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion avant d'amorcer un léger mouvement de son index. Rapidement, un deuxième et un troisième doigt se joignirent à la course ayant pour but: la prostate. Les doigts furent ensuite remplacés par le sexe de Gibbs. Il s'enfonça à corps perdu à l'intérieur de son homme. Le cri de douleur de Tony fut remplacé en un clin d'œil par un hurlement de plaisir. Les deux hommes firent l'amour avec passion. Gibbs referma promptement sa main sur l'érection de Tony. Ses derniers coups de reins se firent à la même cadence que les va-et-vient de sa paume, maîtresse du bonheur de Tony. Gibbs répandit en premier la preuve de son plaisir à l'intérieur du corps de son amant. Tony le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux amants, repus, se rendormirent, Tony confortablement calé dans les bras de Gibbs.

Don, Danny, Tony et Gibbs avaient prévu de manger ensemble sur le coup de 13 h.

Vu le temps magnifique qui régnait sur New York, les quatre hommes décidèrent de manger dans Central Park.

Le soir arriva rapidement, Danny et Tony se préparèrent pour retourner à «L'Entre-Peau».

Tony portait cette fois-ci un pantalon taille basse qui le moulait à souhait tout comme son tee-shirt, d'un vert émeraude. Danny, lui, avait mis un pantalon noir si révélateur de son anatomie que toute imagination s'avérait maintenant inutile. Il portait aussi une chemise blanche, avec des manches légèrement bouffantes et un lacet, rappelant un peu l'époque médiévale.

— **Mais regardez qui voilà! Alors, on apprécie cet endroit?**

— **Oui, l'ambiance est très agréable. C'est un ami qui nous a parlé de cet endroit et on doit dire qu'on ne regrette pas d'y être venus, **commenta Tony, toujours prêt à prendre la parole.

Ils entrèrent une nouvelle fois bredouille de leur soirée. Une fois dans leur chambre, Gibbs refit encore une crise de jalousie à Tony. Par la suite ils refirent l'amour, plus comme des automates, avec fougue et rudesse et avec beaucoup moins de passion. Ils dormirent quelques heures avant de rejoindre Don et Danny pour le repas et continuer de parler de leur enquête commune en cours.

Après le déjeuner, Danny, Don et Tony commencèrent une partie de basket-ball, pendant que Gibbs était au téléphone avec Jen pour parler de l'avancement de l'enquête. Où plutôt du piétinement de celle-ci. Elle leur laissa encore deux jours, mais ensuite, ils devraient rentrer à Washington.

La partie de basket-ball fut assez mouvementée. Don et Danny jouaient contre Tony qui, malgré le désavantage numérique, menait la partie. Don s'arrêta, épuisé et laissa Danny poursuivre seul contre Tony. Danny détestait perdre, quel que soit le jeu auquel il jouait, vaincre était son seul mot d'ordre. Il faut dire aussi qu'il était un peu mauvais perdant. Au fil de la progression de leur amitié, Don l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Don se passa une serviette de toilette sur son visage en sueur.

— **Il est drôlement bon votre agent.**

— **Oui, il serait passé professionnel s'il ne s'était pas pété le genou.**

— **Danny n'a aucune chance contre lui alors. Et comment s'est-il blessé?**

— **À l'Université en plus du basket il faisait du football et, lors d'un match, il s'est fait méchamment plaquer. Résultat : ligament croisé déchiré et fracture de la rotule et de la jambe. **

— **Danny faisait du base-ball à l'université, une mauvaise fracture du bras lui a valu lui aussi de mettre fin à sa carrière sportive. Les Mets voulaient le repêcher, il a trouvé ça très difficile. **

— **Un autre point commun, **répondit Gibbs sur un ton sarcastique.** Bon, on ferait bien d'aller se préparer.**

Gibbs ne supportait pas de voir Tony jouer et rigoler ainsi avec Danny.

— **Tony, on y va! **Vociféra Gibbs plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— **J'arrive.**

— **On vient vous chercher dans une heure, **dit Don.

— **D'accord, **répondirent les deux membres du NCIS.

_Dans la chambre de l'hôtel._

Tony sortait tout juste de la salle-de-bains.

— **Tu vas encore te trémousser contre lui dans cette tenue toute la soirée?!**

— **Tu recommences ? Prends ma place si tu veux! Si tu crois que ça m'amuse de tenir ce rôle et de devoir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi!?**

— **Oui, je crois. Je crois même que ce Danny te fait bander! Tu aimerais te le faire c'est ça ? À moins que ce ne soit déjà fait! **

— **Tu me prends la tête! Comment oses-tu penser ça de moi?**

— **Mon instinct. Et je le vois bien à ton regard.**

— **Tu deviens complètement parano mon pauvre vieux!**

— **Oh, je suis loin d'être parano. Et tu veux que je te dise? Tu veux te le taper et bien va-y, fais-le! Et quand on rentrera à Washington, tu récupéreras tes affaires et tu retourneras vivre dans ton appartement minable. Oh et pendant que j'y suis, tu pourras aussi chercher un nouveau job. Tu peux toujours demander à Don de te pistonner pour un poste.****Nous deux c'était une erreur, tout comme c'en était une de t'avoir engagé. **Ces dernières phrases blessèrent énormément le plus jeune des agents.

— **Tu es dégueulasse, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi. Tu...**

Tony fut coupé dans sa phrase quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Danny et Don venaient les chercher.

Dans la voiture qui les conduisait jusqu'à la boîte de nuit, l'ambiance fut glaciale. Gibbs avait le visage obstinément fermé et Tony observait par la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague avec un grand éclat de tristesse dans les yeux. Danny et Don se regardèrent un peu surpris, ils leur avaient bien semblé entendre une dispute entre les deux hommes quand ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel un peu plus tôt;

C'était la troisième soirée qu'ils passaient dans cette boîte et ils progressaient à pas de tortue. Discrètement, ils avaient réussi à interroger quelques habitués mais cela n'avait pour l'instant rien donné.

Tony n'avait pas trop le cœur à la mission. Danny avait bien essayé de le dérider, mais rien n'y faisait. Il continua tout de même à bien jouer son rôle, mais la petite lueur qui illuminait habituellement ses yeux n'y était plus.

Tina, un des travestis du club, s'approcha d'eux.

— **Dites, ça vous diarait une petite danse privée? Rien que pour vous deux.**

— **Heu, **hésita Tony qui n'avait plus l'esprit très clair après avoir descendu un peu trop de verres.

— **Mais bien sûr, on en serait ravi, **répondit Danny en se levant de son tabouret et en prenant Tony par la taille, pensant pouvoir interroger le jeune homme en toute discrétion.

Ils suivirent Tina qui les emmena dans un petit salon privé aux lumières tamisées.

La musique commença et Tina débuta sa danse. Tina se frotta à eux et passa une main simultanément dans la nuque des deux flics. Ils sentirent une vive douleur comme une piqûre dans le cou et ils perdirent tous les deux connaissance.

_Dans la planque._

Gibbs et Don observèrent l'entrée de leur amoureux dans la boîte. À peine entrés, la caméra s'arrêta de fonctionner mais le micro qui se trouvait dans la montre de Tony fonctionnait encore.

30 minutes après les avoir vus entrer, le micro se brouilla lui aussi.

— **Ce n'est pas normal, je n'aime pas ça.**

Gibbs prit son téléphone et appela Tony. Malgré leur violente dispute, il demeurait toujours professionnel. Aucune réponse**.**

— **Il ne répond pas, ce n'est pas normal. Il y a un truc qui ne va pas, je n'aime vraiment pas ça, **répéta Gibbs.

— **Non, moi non plus. Je vais envoyer la cavalerie.**

— **Et pour quel motif?**

— **Danny nous a bien dit qu'il y avait un type qui vendait de la came et il y a certainement des mineurs. Donc, on a un motif.**

Moins de 20 minutes plus tard, une vingtaine de flics investirent la boîte de nuit.

— **Agent Gibbs, on a un problème : Il n'y a aucune trace de Tony ou de Danny.**

— **Et mince! Ils ont été pris.**

**Chapitre 4: ****Première journée**

Quand il reprit connaissance, une vive douleur lui vrilla les tympans. Ses mains étaient enchaînées au-dessus de sa tête. Il balaya la pièce d'un coup d'œil. À côté de lui, encore évanoui, se trouvait l'expert Danny Messer. La pièce était sale, Tony remarqua des taches de sang anciennes. Une odeur fétide d'urine et d'excréments flottait dans l'air mal ventilé. Au fond de la pièce, il crut apercevoir un rat mort, il vit aussi un matelas d'une propreté douteuse posé contre le mur d'en face. Il tira un peu sur ses chaînes mais celles-ci étaient solidement attachées.

— **Hé Danny! **Appela Tony tout en donnant un petit coup de pied sur la cheville de l'expert.

— **Danny, réveille-toi.**

Le jeune expert gémit et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

— **Aïe, ma tête.**

Il constata amèrement qu'il était également attaché.

— **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où sommes-nous?**

— **Je crois qu'on a trouvé l'endroit où ont été torturés Frank et Marvin.**

Trois hommes entrèrent alors dans la pièce. Tous les trois étaient blancs, avaient environ trentaine et l'un d'entre eux portait une barbe. Maigre consolation pour les deux prisonniers : au moins l'équipe était sur la bonne piste. La description correspondait bien aux hommes présents dans la boite de nuit le soir de l'enlèvement du jeune couple d'homosexuels. Le plus jeune des trois semblait terrifié.

— **Enfin réveillé! Il était temps. On va pouvoir jouer un peu. Vous aimez jouer?**

**-...**

— **Vous ne répondez pas? Moi j'aime bien jouer! Surtout avec des gens comme vous et ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est de faire durer le jeu. Ça augmente le plaisir!**

Le plus costaud des trois hommes s'avança vers les deux prisonniers. Il sembla hésiter un moment avant de s'arrêter finalement devant Danny. L'homme tenait fermement une batte de base-ball dans sa main droite. Il la prit solidement à deux mains avant d'asséner un premier coup dans les côtes de Danny. La batte de base-ball s'abattit à nouveau sur lui, mais cette fois, ce fut son genou qui fut pris pour cible. Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentit, ce dernier réussit à retenir le cri qui lui montait aux lèvres.

— **Et moi qui croyais que tu étais de genre à crier et à te promener en lançant des baguettes en l'air, comme tous ces travelos qui défilent fièrement le jour de la parade gay. Crois-moi, tu vas avoir l'occasion de réclamer ta mère en pleurnichant avant de quitter cet endroit.**

L'homme marqua une pause avant de donner un coup de plus à Danny, visant à nouveau son torse.

— **C'est fou tout ce que l'on peut faire avec un bout de bois. À croire que je suis né pour manier ce genre d'objet. J'attends toujours de recevoir la matraque que j'ai commandée sur e-bay. En attendant, je me débrouille avec ce que j'ai sous la main. **

Ne voulant pas que Tony se sente en reste, l'homme se dirigea vers l'autre détenu. Il enfila un gant pour protéger sa main avant de se servir de son poing pour améliorer, selon lui, l'apparence du visage de l'agent du NCIS. Tout comme son compagnon d'infortune, Tony n'émit aucun son retirant ainsi toute satisfaction à son bourreau, voire toute jouissance.

Les trois hommes regardèrent leurs deux captifs, ils avaient l'air satisfaits d'eux.

— **À tout à l'heure. Vous allez voir, vous allez bien vous amuser.**

Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce quand l'homme qui les avait frappés se retourna vers eux.

— **Nous ne sommes pas polis, nous ne sommes pas présentés. Mes amis ici présents s'appellent Gaspard et Melchior, et moi je… **

— **Laissez-moi deviner Balthazar? **Dit Tony sur un ton ironique.

— **Tu as bien deviné petite merde. Mais ici, c'est moi qui décide qui parle et quand il parle ! Compris? **Et il lui donna un grand coup de pied dans les côtes pour lui faire comprendre le message.

— **Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?**

— **Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler. **

Cette fois-ci, il frappa Tony d'un coup de pied dans les reins.

— **Ce que l'on vous veut? Vous le saurez bientôt. **

Et ils sortirent tous les trois en ricanant.

— **Comment va ton genou?**

— **Il n'est pas pété mais je dois avoir une côte fissurée au vu de la douleur. Et toi?**

— **Ça va. J'ai déjà été cogné plus fort. Il frappe comme une fille, **tenta de plaisanter Tony.Il cracha tout de même par terre le sang accumulé dans sa bouche.

— **Depuis quand toi et ton boss êtes-vous un couple?**

— **Pardon?**

— **Tony, j'ai remarqué la jalousie de ton patron et j'ai entendu votre dispute.**

— **Laquelle?**

— **Pourquoi, vous vous êtes disputés plusieurs fois?**

— **Oui, tous les jours depuis qu'on a commencé cette enquête. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si... Je ne sais pas, il ne me fait pas confiance ou plutôt il ne me fait plus confiance. **

— **Oh! **

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

— **3 ans. Ça fera trois ans dans 15 jours qu'on est ensemble. Et 6 mois qu'on vit ensemble.**

— **Ils sont au courant pour vous au travail?**

— **Non. Personne ne sait J'ai même gardé mon appart pour donner le change. Ça ne serait pas bien vu, un patron qui vit avec son subordonné. Et encore plus si celui-ci est du même sexe.**

— **Je comprends. Don et moi on est ensemble depuis 18 mois et personne n'est au courant non plus. Pour le moment, on préfère garder ça pour nous. Ça n'a pas été facile pour lui non plus de nous voir jouer les amoureux. Il l'a accepté, car il savait à quel point j'ai toujours voulu aller sur le terrain. C'était peut-être ma seule chance de faire une enquête sous couverture. En général, je me contente des éprouvettes et autres analyses.**

Quelques heures plus tard, leurs gardiens furent de retour.

— **Levez-vous!**

Danny et Tony se regardèrent et avec un signe de consentement mutuel, ils se levèrent. Melchior et Gaspard s'avancèrent jusqu'à eux et raccourcirent la longueur des chaînes, obligeant ainsi les «deux flics» à rester debout. Balthazar s'avança vers eux, un fouet à la main. Fouet qui s'abattit à tour de rôle sur le dos des deux jeunes hommes. Tout en manipulant sa lanière de cuir, il causait comme si de rien n'était. Leurs hauts se déchirèrent sous les coups, la peau de leur dos se lacéra. Les deux hommes laissèrent juste échapper quelques gémissements de douleur.

— **Avant, les prisonniers devaient recevoir des coups de fouet. Si on les condamnait à vingt coups, il en recevait dix lors de leur première journée d'incarcération et, pour augmenter la douleur, on arrosait leurs plaies de sel. Une fois son temps d'incarcération terminé, le prisonnier recevait ses derniers coups de fouet avant de pouvoir quitter la prison. J'aurais bien aimé travailler dans une prison à cette époque. Les gardiens savaient comment se faire respecter. Ce n'est pas comme aujourd'hui. Mais ici mes jolis, vous allez voir, c'est comme à la belle époque. Vous allez apprendre à me respecter.**

Après plusieurs longues minutes de coups ininterrompus, il s'arrêta enfin de les fouetter. Gaspard et Melchior donnèrent du mou aux chaînes et sortirent. Avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, Balthazar lança rageusement du sel sur les plaies ouvertes des deux hommes. Ils ne purent retenir un cri de douleur strident lorsque le sel pénétra dans leurs blessures sanguinolentes. Le premier cri qui leur échappait depuis que Balthazar avait débuté son cruel petit jeu.

_Commissariat_

Ils avaient interrogé toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la boîte de nuit, mais rien. La seule piste qu'ils avaient était que Tony et Danny avaient suivi Tina, l'un des travestis de la boîte. Mais la fameuse Tina, ou Éric Dofin de son vrai nom, avait disparu avant que les flics n'aient pu l'interroger.

Les heures passaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ziva et McGee étaient arrivés dans le courant de l'après-midi. Ducky aussi avait pris la route. Lui et Sid allaient faire équipe. Ensemble, ils allaient refaire une seconde autopsie sur les deux cadavres. On dit que deux têtes valent mieux qu'une. Tous les deux, ils espéraient pouvoir ajouter foi à ce dicton. Un détail avait pu leur échapper, si minime soit-il, tout indice était le bienvenu.

_Pensées de Don_

Tiens bon, Danno, je vais te retrouver. Personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer. Je vais remuer ciel et terre mais je te fais la promesse de te ramener à la maison. En insistant davantage, j'aurais peut-être pu te convaincre d'abandonner cette enquête. Ton rire me manque déjà. Je n'avais pas pris conscience de l'importance de la place que tu occupes dans ma vie. Me réveiller et m'endormir à côté de toi chaque jour…

_Pensées de Gibbs_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que j'éloigne les gens que j'aime? Je suis si fier de toi, des progrès que tu as faits depuis ton arrivée au NCIS. Tu es mon meilleur agent. Je ne veux pas te perdre, ni en tant qu'agent, ni en tant qu'amant. Je t'ai déjà retrouvé dans les égouts et aussi avec White, je vais encore te retrouver. Il me faut un café, la nuit risque d'être longue.

_Pensées de Balthazar_

Il va apprendre. La seule façon que je connaisse pour enseigner quelque chose, c'est comme j'ai appris. La manière forte, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Au début, il va sûrement trouver ça difficile, mais pourquoi la vie lui ferait-elle un cadeau? Elle n'en fait jamais et à personne…Il faut qu'il reprenne le droit chemin, il ne peut pas devenir l'un d'eux.

_Pensées de Melchior_

Moi aussi je vais y arriver. Un jour, je serai aussi fort que toi. Ce jour-là, tu seras fier de moi. Je te jure que je ne vais pas suivre ses traces. J'ai compris le message. La force physique n'est rien sans la force de caractère. Toi, tu possèdes les deux. Tu vas m'apprendre. Je promets d'être un bon élève, je serais discipliné et à l'écoute. Je ne m'écarterais plus jamais du droit chemin.

**Chapitre 5: Deuxième journée**

Rien, ils n'avaient toujours absolument rien. Plus tôt dans la matinée, on leur avait indiqué une planque possible de la fameuse Tina. Ils s'y étaient rendus mais rien, si ce n'était une piaule sale et vide. Ils avaient pris la décision de réinterroger tout le monde. Peut-être que certains se souviendraient de plus de détails que la veille.

Gibbs se sentait d'autant plus mal que les derniers mots qu'il avait échangés avec Tony avaient été très durs. Il avait été un sale bâtard et il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir dit toutes ces horreurs à Tony alors qu'il ne les pensait même pas. Et s'il ne le retrouvait jamais? Et si Tony mourait en pensant que Gibbs le détestait ? Non ! C'est quoi ce manque d'optimisme ? Lorsqu'il le retrouverait…

— **Agent Gibbs, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? **Questionna poliment Don,

— **Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil une seule minute.**

— **Je vous ai apporté un café, noir et fumant.**

— **Merci, je vais finir par vous aimer.**

— **Gardez ce genre de paroles pour Tony, c'est lui qui mérite de les entendre. **

— **Que voulez-vous dire?**

— **Je suis au courant pour la relation qui vous unit à votre agent.**

— **C'est si évident que ça?**

— **Les gays ont tendance à se reconnaître entre eux. Danny et moi... **Don laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspens.

— **Alors, pour vous aussi la nuit a dû être difficile?**

— **La pire de ma vie!**

— **Comment faites-vous pour le regarder embrasser un autre homme sans que cela vous énerve?**

— **J'aime Danny et je lui fais confiance. Pour moi, la confiance est la base solide et primordiale de l'amour. Vous devriez avoir plus confiance en Tony.**

— **Hé! J'ai confiance en Tony. **

— **Alors, vous devriez le lui montrer. Si j'en doute, sans même vous connaître, lui aussi doit en douter.**

_Entrepôt_

Balthazar et ses acolytes entrèrent dans la pièce et firent lever les deux hommes. Balthazar déboutonna le pantalon de Tony qui tenta vainement de reculer et s'adressa à Danny

— **Va-y, suce-le! Montre-nous comment tu fais jouir ta pute, **dit-il tout en le tenant fermement par les cheveux.

— **Et si je refuse?**

— **Alors, je le lui brise les rotules. **

Danny hésita, l'homme disait-il la vérité ? Et cette lueur de panique bien qu'infime dans le regard de Tony… Il resta sans bouger, ne sachant quoi faire. L'homme perdit patience et asséna un grand coup de batte dans le genou droit de Tony qui s'écroula sur le sol dans une terrible douleur.

— **Tu vas le payer, fils de pute ! **Vociféra Tony.

— **S'il y a des fils de pute ici, c'est bien toi et ta gonzesse. **Et il lui assena un coup de pied dans les reins.

Melchior et Gaspard le relevèrent.

— **Suce-le! Il te fera de même après. En tant que nos invités, vous êtes ici pour avoir du plaisir.**

Danny s'agenouilla ne voulant pas que son compagnon de misère reçoive un nouveau coup. Tony recula. Il ne voulait pas qu'une autre bouche, même celle de Danny, vienne toucher cette partie de son anatomie qu'il avait réservée à l'usage unique de Gibbs depuis plusieurs années. Il reçut un violent coup de batte dans les reins pour avoir voulu reculer.

— **Ça va aller bébé. Fais comme lorsque nous sommes à la maison. Ferme les yeux et imagine que tu es sous la douche. L'eau chaude coule sur ta peau…**

— **T'es là pour le sucer, pas pour parler. Es-tu capable de faire autre chose avec ta bouche?**

Tony ferma les yeux et serra les poings pendant que Danny exécutait les exigences de leurs tortionnaires avec de grandes difficultés.

**Tu n'es pas très bon. Tu veux que je te dise, tu n'es même pas capable de le faire jouir! On va voir s'il suce mieux que toi.**

Tout en lui disant ça, Balthazar baissa le pantalon de Danny.

— **Agenouille-toi! **Cria-t-il à Tony.

— **Va te faire foutre!**

— **Mais c'est qu'il veut jouer à la forte tête, **dit-il en ricanant.** À genoux!**

— **Non!**

Ne supportant pas qu'il lui réponde par la négative, il donna à nouveau un coup de batte dans le genou droit de Tony. Sous la douleur, celui-ci tomba à genou. Douleur bien trop connue pour lui, son genou était pété. Et ainsi, à genoux, la douleur était pratiquement insupportable.

— **Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile. Maintenant, suce-le! Ou je lui explose le crâne.**

Craignant pour la vie de Danny, Tony prit en bouche la virilité de l'expert... mais il n'y prit aucun plaisir. Il s'acquitta de sa tâche le plus rapidement possible et du mieux qu'il put, malgré les circonstances. Il devait continuer à jouer son rôle, sa survie et celle de Danny en dépendaient.

— **Tu n'es pas très doué non plus, il ne bande même pas. Ma gonzesse fait bien mieux que vous.**

Les trois hommes repartirent de la pièce, après avoir posé sur le sol deux gamelles contenant une espèce de bouillie infâme et deux petites bouteilles d'eau.

Danny s'assit sur le sol tout près de Tony, qui avait l'air d'avoir mal; Danny attrapa tant bien que mal les deux gamelles et les deux bouteilles d'eau. Il passa sa part à Tony qui le remercia d'un signe de tête.

— **Je suis désolé.**

— **Ce n'est pas toi le malade Danny, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. **

— **Comment va ton genou?**

— **Je pense qu'il est pété. Ton Don, c'est un bon flic?**

— **Oui, et l'équipe avec qui je travaille est très compétente. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à nous retrouver.**

— **Je l'espère.**

— **Le chat de ma voisine est mieux nourri, **déclara Tony après la première bouchée.

— **Tu sais ce que mange le chat de ta voisine?**

— **Oui. C'est une dame de 60 ans qui part régulièrement chez sa fille et quand elle part, je nourris son chat. Je n'aime pas ces bestioles d'habitude, mais ce chat a quelque chose de spécial. **

Ils n'avaient pas de cuillères et ils durent donc manger avec leurs doigts cette bouillie infâme. Mais, quelques gorgées d'eau les aidèrent à enlever ce goût, plus que mauvais, de leur bouche. Ils fermèrent ensuite les yeux dans l'espoir de se reposer un peu.

Leur répit fut cependant de courte durée. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau livrant passage aux trois maîtres de la situation.

— **Alors petit frère, tu t'es régalé avec le spectacle ? **Demanda Balthazar.

Son intonation laissait deviner un sous-entendu connu d'eux seuls. Qui donc pouvait se réjouir de voir un homme en réduire un autre à un état de soumission total?

— **Tu aimerais peut-être que ce divertissement soit plus réaliste sur qui se passe exactement dans leur chambre à coucher? Toi, baisse ton pantalon et prends-le à quatre pattes, comme un animal! Comme l'animal que tu es! Obéis! **Hurla Balthazar.

Devant le manque de réaction de Tony, Balthazar sortit une arme à feu de la poche de son manteau.

— **Tu vas le baiser immédiatement, ou je répands sa jolie petite cervelle sur tous les murs!**

Tony se positionna à genou derrière Danny, la douleur que lui renvoyait son genou le fit vaciller, mais il serra les dents et se stabilisa.

— **Je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai pas d'érection. Je n'ai rien d'un exhibitionniste. Je ne supporte pas d'être regardé.**

— **Alors, tu vas avaler cette jolie petite pilule bleue. Ça va t'aider à bander. Et comme je suis bon prince, on va sortir un petit moment. Il est temps d'aller manger. À notre retour, tu as intérêt d'être d'attaque, sinon…**

Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce. Balthazar n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa menace pour que les deux prisonniers comprennent la fin du message. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, un silence pesant envahit la salle. Danny et Tony n'osaient pas se regarder. Ils étaient tous les deux très mal à l'aise. Il y avait une énorme différence entre jouer les amoureux et s'échanger un baiser devant des centaines de personnes dans une boîte de nuit et passer à une relation sexuelle complète. Après une quinzaine de minutes de silence, Tony se décida enfin à parler.

— **Danny, regarde-moi. On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Si on leur dit qu'on n'est pas un vrai couple, ils vont nous torturer sans relâche pour savoir qui on est. Et lorsqu'ils le sauront ça en sera fait de nous, illico. Notre seule chance de nous en sortir, c'est de jouer le jeu.**

— **C'est toi qui dis ça ? **Douta Danny**. Tu as été le premier à reculer tout à l'heure.**

— **Je sais mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, j'ai l'impression de tromper Gibbs. Mes sentiments sont si mélangés…je l'aime, mais je lui en veux. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir lui pardonner un jour. Mais toi par contre, tu as encore un avenir avec Don. Tu as un homme qui t'aime et qui te recherche, un travail, des amis. Es-tu bien certain de vouloir tout perdre? Tu sais que sans Gibbs et sans Don, j'aurais très bien pu tomber amoureux de toi. En fait tu lui ressembles un peu, le même mauvais caractère.**

— **Tu crois que je n'ai pas l'impression de tromper Don ? Et puis, je n'ai pas mauvais caractère, j'ai du caractère. Ce n'est pas la même chose.**

— **Que veux-tu faire ? **Questionna Tony.

— **On doit gagner le plus de temps possible, on doit le faire.**

— **Ça ne sera pas facile! Je suis désolé Danny.**

— **Tu n'as pas à l'être.**

— **Peut-être, mais je suis désolé pour le mal que je vais devoir te faire. J'espère que tu pourras un jour l'oublier.**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les trois hommes étaient de retour.

— **Alors mes mignons, vous avez envie de baiser comme de chauds lapins. Vous êtes prêts à vous donner en spectacle?**

— **Oui **répondit Tony**. Je suis prêt à lui faire l'amour. Ce n'est pas la même chose.**

— **Alors prends-le, on a assez perdu de temps.**

— **Je dois d'abord le préparer.**

— **Ce n'est pas une dinde que tu vas farcir pour le réveillon. Il n'y a pas de préparation. Tu le prends à l'instant même ou… **Balthazar porta sa main à sa poche de manteau, rendant inutile l'ajout de la fin de sa menace.

— **J'ai besoin de lubrifiant.**

— **Tu te crois où?**

— **De la vaseline au moins.**

— **Positionne-le à quatre pattes, comme le chien qu'il est.**

— **Laissez-moi le préparer, ou donnez-moi un lubrifiant quelconque.**

— **Causes-tu toujours autant? Tu veux du lubrifiant? **Balthazar cracha sur les fesses de Danny, celles-ci ayant été mises à nues pour l'étape suivante.** Voilà, encule-le maintenant et plus vite que ça. Arrête de faire autant d'histoires pour si peu de choses. Je croirais entendre ma grand-mère se plaindre! Tu le baises jusqu'à ce que tu exploses en lui.**

Tony se résigna donc à faire ce qui lui était demandé, tout en sachant fort bien la douleur qu'il allait causer à son ami. Aucun lubrifiant, aucune excitation, aucun amour… Il ne pouvait pas réduire la douleur physique qu'il allait causer, bien malgré lui, à Danny. Mais il pouvait au moins réduire sa souffrance morale. Il se mit à genou avec grande difficulté, la douleur irradiant toute sa jambe droite.

— **So che è difficile, ma lo riduce Danny.**

Il prit exemple sur ce que Danny avait fait pour lui plus tôt dans la journée. Il lui parla en italien le plus doucement possible, tenta de le calmer et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Il se mit à lui décrire un endroit merveilleux, une forêt, un soleil et même un ruisseau. C'était bien peu étant donné leur pénible situation, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

— **Perdono.**

Tony appuya son sexe en érection sur l'anus de Danny et le pénétra le plus doucement possible, en continuant de parler dans leur langue maternelle, sans jamais reprendre son souffle. Sa voix résonnait dans la pièce vide, comme la lueur d'une bougie au beau milieu d'une tempête, faible, mais vitale. À la demande de Tony, Danny avait fermé ses yeux. De toute façon, il l'aurait fait. Pour ne pas monter aux autres sa faiblesse de céder aux menaces et à la fois la honte de s'abandonner à ce corps qui n'avait rien en commun avec celui qui lui procurait jadis tant de plaisir. Les larmes d'humiliation et de douleur coulèrent sur les joues de Danny. Il ne parvenait pas à masquer les remords, le déshonneur et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Son visage exprimait le dégoût et la tristesse. Son anus lui faisait si mal, comme si tout son corps allait s'embraser. Le manque total de plaisir sexuel rendait la pénétration encore plus pénible et douloureuse.

Tony sentait les muscles de Danny se contracter involontairement et tenter de le repousser. Il avait beau bouger le plus doucement possible, en l'absence de désir, rien ne pouvait atténuer la douleur. Il se sentait tellement coupable de forcer Danny à avoir ce rapport sexuel non consentant. Il se sentait aussi mal vis-à-vis de Don, qu'il avait trouvé très sympathique, mais aussi de Gibbs, qui malgré le fait qu'il l'ait rejeté, n'en demeurait pas moins l'homme de sa vie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tony aurait bien aimé éjaculer de façon précoce. Mais, en l'absence de désir et de plaisir… Les va-et-vient et les coups de reins furent nombreux avant que l'orgasme frappe Tony. Il se libéra finalement en Danny, après de longs efforts, son sperme se mêlant au sang et il s'écroula sur le sol. Son genou lui faisait horriblement mal et l'acte qu'il venait d'accomplir le répugnait au plus haut point lui donnant envie de vomir.

— **Quel spectacle ! **S'exclama Balthazar.** Je vais me coucher heureux. Bon pour cette nuit vous allez pouvoir dormir allongés. Gaspard, Melchior, attachez seulement leurs chevilles. Demain, je veux pouvoir les entendre hurler!**

Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce. Tony aida Danny à se relever. Ils s'assirent en silence. Danny vomit le peu de nourriture qu'il avait en lui. Ils s'assirent loin l'un de l'autre, se tournant le dos pour ne pas se voir. Danny passa la nuit à pleurer en silence, ne voulant pas montrer à Tony ses larmes. De son côté, Tony aurait bien aimé prendre Danny dans ses bras afin de s'excuser et de le consoler, mais il comprenait la résistance de Danny. Tous les deux n'avaient pas encore abandonné tout espoir, mais le point de rupture était proche. Ils devaient profiter du calme de la nuit pour se ressaisir.

**Chapitre 6: ****Troisième journée**

Mac, Stella, Sheldon et Abby avaient refait toutes les analyses possibles et imaginables pour trouver un indice sur le peu de vêtements que portaient les deux dernières victimes, mais rien de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé ne les aidait vraiment. Ils regardèrent encore et encore les photos prises à l'endroit où les corps avaient été découverts, mais sans la scène de crime originale…

Mac s'efforçait de traiter cette histoire comme un cas ordinaire bien qu'il se sentait responsable de la situation. C'était lui-même qui avait envoyé Danny dans la gueule du loup et il ne voulait pas que son jugement soit altéré par ses sentiments. Un marine ne montre pas ses émotions. Il devait demeurer fort pour le reste de l'équipe. Il s'inquiétait toujours plus pour Danny. Après tout, c'était son jeune protégé. Il l'avait lui-même choisi pour faire partie de son équipe, et ce, malgré les avis contraires.

Ce matin, un nouvel espoir était né pour nos enquêteurs, un informateur avait une piste sûre sur l'endroit où se terrait Tina alias Éric Dofin. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils trouvèrent Éric Dofin étendu sur son canapé, les yeux révulsés et une seringue dans le bras. Une bouteille de rhum à moitié vide à ses côtés. Une dose un peu trop forte mélangée à de l'alcool l'avait fait tomber dans un coma éthylique. Une ambulance fut dépêchée sur les lieux. Le temps était vraiment contre eux. Pour une fois que la piste donnait quelque chose de positif, le destin s'acharnait une fois de plus à leur jouer un mauvais tour.

_Entrepôt_

L'homme qui se faisait appeler Balthazar s'approcha de Tony.

— **Relâchez-nous! Il est encore temps pour vous de vous en sortir.**

— **Chut, le jeu n'est toujours pas fini. Je veux voir combien de temps vous allez tenir, vous. Vos prédécesseurs ont bien tenu le coup, 5 jours! Allez vous faire mieux? **

— **Je te promets qu'on va faire mieux, et qu'on sera là le jour où ils vous feront griller la cervelle sur une chaise électrique! **Un coup de poing s'abattit sur sa mâchoire.

— **Tu ferais mieux de garder le silence.**

— **Tu frappes comme une vraie gonzesse.**

— **Ah, oui? Toi, tu parles vraiment trop!**

Balthazar donna un violent coup de pied à l'arrière de la jambe droite de Tony et le mit à genoux. Il lui en donna un autre dans l'estomac suivi de plusieurs coups de pied dans les reins et dans le ventre. Danny lui cria à maintes reprises de cesser de le frapper de la sorte, qu'il allait finir par le tuer. Mais l'homme, emporté par sa colère, semblait ne rien entendre.

— **Et comme ça, je frappe comme une gonzesse? Relève-toi maintenant.**

Avant de débuter sa torture physique, Balthazar prit un malin plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs de ses prisonniers. Il les menaça longuement avec un petit couteau. Il passa la lame sur leur visage, près de leurs yeux, de leur bouche et de leurs oreilles. Puis, il la fit descendre plus bas entre leurs jambes, tout contre leur sexe.

— **Je ne sais pas combien de temps prend un corps pour se vider de son sang lorsque l'on coupe un certain attribut. Ce serait un test intéressant à faire!**

L'homme prit ensuite un long couteau parmi tous ceux qui s'offraient à lui sur son plan de travail. L'expert reconnut la lame qui avait laissé des traces sur le corps des autres victimes. Lentement, il promena la lame sur les avant-bras de l'agent du NCIS.

Il fit ensuite volte-face vers Danny et s'approcha dangereusement de lui, son couteau toujours à la main. Cette fois, c'est à la chemise de Danny qu'il s'attaqua. Le vêtement de l'expert ne résista pas. Il fit sauter les boutons un par un. Puis, il lui fit une petite entaille près de l'œil gauche. Danny pouvait sentir le souffle de l'homme sur son visage. Étrangement, il sentait le caramel, une douce odeur sucrée qu'il adorait, avant d'être retenu prisonnier.

— **J'ai toujours aimé les hommes balafrés. Ça les rend plus masculin, ça leur donne de la prestance face aux autres et les femmes adorent le genre mauvais garçons.**

— **Je peux t'arranger ça si tu veux, même ta mère ne va pas te reconnaître.**

— **Laisse ma mère en dehors de tout ça, petit morveux!**

Son poing partit rapidement en direction de l'estomac de Danny, frappant ses côtes déjà passablement amochées.

— **Tu vas porter la marque de ton agression sur toi pour toujours! À chaque fois****que tu te verras dans un miroir, les souvenirs revivront en toi. La preuve de ta faiblesse et de ta lâcheté. C'est toi le maillon faible de votre couple. Il faut dire qu'avec un mec qui a une si grande gueule, ça ne doit pas être facile de se faire une place. **

— **Il m'aime et me respecte. Deux choses qui ne veulent rien dire pour toi. As-tu besoin d'un dictionnaire pour connaître la définition du mot respect? Un dictionnaire… c'est vrai qu'il faut savoir lire avant de pouvoir en utiliser un…**

Un coup de poing fit taire Danny. Malgré sa colère, Balthazar réussit à se contrôler. Il n'avait qu'une envie, transpercez le cœur de son prisonnier avec sa lame de métal. Mais frapper en plein cœur signifiait aussi mettre fin au jeu. Il devait patienter.

— **Je me suis peut-être trompé, toi aussi tu as une grande gueule. Si vos deux familles sont comme ça, il doit y avoir de l'action!**

Dans un geste rageur, Balthazar lui cracha au visage avant de tourner les talons. Au moment de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers les deux hommes:

— **Après-demain, vous ferez connaissance avec ma barre de fer. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour soumettre les petites putes dans votre genre.**

Leurs ravisseurs ressortirent de la pièce où ils étaient détenus.

— **Danny, tu vas bien? **Il enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.** Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui parler de cette façon?**

— **Je veux sortir d'ici. J'ai suivi ton exemple! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir la réputation de trop parlée. En fait, je crois que ce n'est pas ce que je dis qui blesse les gens, mais plutôt la façon dont je le fais. Don et Mac sont tellement calmes. Je commence un peu à m'assagir. Je ne veux pas toujours être une déception pour eux.**

— **C'est bien ça, Danny, mais tu dois te calmer. Dire que c'est moi qui dis ça! Ducky serait fier de moi! Est-ce que ta coupure est très profonde?**

— **Pas trop. **

— **Et tes côtes?**

— **Brisées, mais ça va aller.**

— **Évite de trop bouger, il ne faudrait pas qu'une côte te perfore un poumon.**

— **Ne pas trop bouger! Tu en as de bonnes toi. Je suis attaché, je ne vais certainement pas me mettre à danser autour de la pièce.**

— …

— **Excuse-moi Tony. Je sais que tu dis ça pour mon bien.**

— **C'est oublié. Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. C'est à cause de ce gars-là, il est complètement givré. Je pensais avoir tout vu quand je bossais à la criminelle de Baltimore, mais je me suis trompé.**

— **Tu as bossé à Baltimore? Combien de temps?**

— **2 ans, et avant ça j'ai bossé 30 mois à Peoria, et 18 mois ****à**** Philadelphie. **

— **Et depuis combien de temps es-tu au NCIS? **

— **6 ans. Et toi depuis quand es-tu à la scientifique?**

— **7 ans…**

_Pensées de Melchior_

J'ai bien cru qu'il allait lui crever un œil avec son couteau. Il n'a pas beaucoup réagi le Danny. Il ne doit pas y voir grand-chose sans ses lunettes, comme si un brouillard flottait dans la pièce. C'est sûrement mieux pour lui. Il ne verra pas la mort venir, mais il doit déjà la sentir rodée près de lui.

Et son amoureux, le grand Tony, j'ai pu lire une telle douleur dans ses yeux hier, lorsqu'il a violé Danny. Ces deux-là n'ont rien à voir les autres mecs qu'on a enlevés. Le viol ne les a pas détruits comme je l'aurais pensé. Ce matin, tout semblait effacé, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Leur couple doit être solide. Je suis certain qu'ils ne sont jamais allés voir ailleurs. Ils sont fidèles, pas comme Papa.

_New York 22 h_

— **On n'avancera pas plus ce soir. Je te reconduis à ton hôtel?**

— **Je veux bien.**

Dans la voiture:

— **Tony et vous, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble?**

— **Trois ans dans neuf jours. Et vous avec Danny?**

— **18 mois. 18 merveilleux mois. Avant de connaître Danny, je ne vivais pas vraiment. Et il y a cinq ans, il est arrivé au service de la police scientifique et une forte amitié est née entre nous. Petit à petit, cette amitié s'est transformée en amour. Je l'ai aimé dès le premier jour, mais je ne voulais pas faire face à mes sentiments jusqu'à ce que Danny fasse le premier pas. Et vous?**

— **J'ai rencontré Tony il y a un peu plus de 6 ans. À l'époque, il travaillait à la criminelle de Baltimore et l'on a eu une enquête commune. Il m'a tout de suite plu. Une forte tête, il ne se laisse pas facilement impressionner. Après notre enquête, il a dit tout haut à son supérieur ce que tout le monde pensait de lui tout bas. Il a eu droit au conseil de discipline et a été renvoyé. Personne ne l'a soutenu et moi, je lui ai proposé une place dans mon équipe. Et comment en est-on venu à s'avouer nos sentiments? C'était lors d'une planque. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.**

_Entrepôt_

Bien qu'épuisés, les deux hommes avaient du mal à trouver le sommeil. Tous leurs sens étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre son. Mais hormis les bruits d'eau provenant des canalisations et des petits cris poussés par les rats qui rodaient non loin d'eux, rien ne leur laissait supposer que leurs ravisseurs étaient présents. Rien qui leur dit que leurs collègues les avaient trouvés et que la porte allait enfin s'ouvrir pour leur rendre cette liberté tant désirée. Danny, sans ses lunettes, ne pouvait pas voir les paires d'yeux brillants des quelques rats tapis au fond de la pièce, attirés par l'odeur de leur sang. Bien que la pièce soit sombre, Tony les observait. Il détestait ces petites bêtes-là. Il jeta sa gamelle dans leur direction quand il en vit deux s'approcher d'eux. Les deux rats déguerpirent sans demander leur reste.

— **Qu'est-ce qui te prend? **Demanda Danny qui ne voyait pas très loin.

— **Les rats. Il y avait trois rats et je déteste les rats. **

— **Ça au moins, c'est clair! Une réponse comme Mac les aime. Aucune hésitation, pas de mots inutiles. Le genre de réponses qu'il aimerait que je formule.**

— **Tu as encore la force de te moquer de moi?**

— **C'est ce qui me fait tenir… Il y a autre chose que je devrais voir dans la pièce?**

— **La décoration est à refaire au grand complet. Je t'assure que tu ne rates rien de la vue****.****  
**

**Chapitre 7: Quatrième journée**

Ils étaient fatigués et ils avaient complètement perdu la notion du temps. Tony avait une respiration sifflante, il sentait un poids énorme sur sa poitrine. À coup sûr, il avait attrapé une pneumonie et sa jambe le faisait horriblement souffrir. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour avoir un calmant, juste un petit calmant pour faire partir cette douleur incessante? Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ici? Dehors, leurs collègues avaient-ils des indices pour les retrouver?

Leurs trois bourreaux ne s'amusaient pas que physiquement avec eux, ils les affaiblissaient en leur donnant à peine à manger et à boire. La veille, ils eurent droit à du caramel. Comme celui qui inondait l'haleine de leurs tortionnaires. Le manger leur rappela immédiatement le souffle de l'homme près de leur visage. Un souvenir très désagréable à associé à cette petite douceur. Dire que tous deux, ils aimaient les sucreries et le caramel écossais, mais ça, c'était bien avant, dans une autre vie. Ils les privaient aussi du précieux sommeil réparateur. Dans cet endroit, les nuits n'avaient rien d'agréable. Elles succédaient aux jours en apportant encore plus d'inquiétude et d'angoisse.

Il s'était écoulé plus de deux heures quand Danny tenta de s'approcher un peu plus de Tony.

— **On est fini, c'est ça? **Demanda Tony.

— **Non, il y a toujours de l'espoir.**

— **J'aimerais avoir ton optimisme.**

— **Je sais que dehors mon équipe et Don sont en train de remuer ciel et terre pour nous retrouver. Et Gibbs doit faire la même chose.**

— **Peut-être, mais nous retrouveront-ils à temps? J'en ai assez Danny.**

— **Ne baisse pas les bras, il faut que l'on continue à se battre, on ne peut pas les laisser gagner.**

— **Je suis désolé Danny, mais je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi. J'en ai assez de me battre, je fais ça depuis le jour où je suis né. Je suis fatigué de tout ça, de me battre pour rien. Mon Père avait raison, je n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde. **

Danny parut surpris.

— **Ne fais pas cette tête-là, on ne choisit pas sa famille.**

— **Et ta maman?**

— **Ma mère est morte… J'avais dix ans quand elle s'est suicidée; elle a pris une des armes de mon père et elle s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. J'étais dans la même pièce qu'elle quand elle a fait ça, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'en empêcher. Je peux encore sentir son sang et sa matière grise sur moi. Elle était malade, trouble du comportement, schizophrénie. Ses troubles ont commencé à ma naissance, je pense que mon Père m'en a tenu pour responsable. Après la mort de ma mère, mon Père s'est remarié, quatre fois, aucun n'a tenu; quand il n'était pas au travail, il passait son temps à boire. Il lui arrivait même parfois d'être violent quand il avait trop bu… Tu es le premier à qui j'en parle.**

— **Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé avec Gibbs?**

— **Je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec ça. On a un gros point en commun lui et moi, on ne parle pas de notre passé.**

— **C'est dommage. Tu devrais lui en parler quand on sortira d'ici.**

— **On ne sortira jamais d'ici vivants, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.**

— **Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je garde espoir qu'ils nous retrouvent à temps.**

— **J'espère que ton optimisme aura gain de cause. **

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps avant que Tony ne reprenne la conversation.

— **Et toi, Danny, ta famille?**

— **Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur ma famille. J'avais un frère; Louie. Malheureusement, avec les années, on s'est éloignés. En fait, il m'a éloigné de lui. Il ne voulait pas que je suive ses traces. Il traînait avec des gars peu fréquentables qui faisaient partie d'un gang. Une nuit, l'un d'eux a commis un meurtre. On a retrouvé le corps des années plus tard. En voulant me protéger, il a été battu à mort. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait faire si mal de perdre quelqu'un. Pendant longtemps, j'en ai voulu à mon frère de m'avoir écarté de sa vie. J'avais accumulé une telle rancœur face à lui, alors que l'éloignement était le moyen qu'il avait choisi pour me montrer tout son amour. On ne peut pas corriger les erreurs du passé ou les effacer. J'ai perdu tellement de temps à le détester, à croire que je ne comptais pas pour lui. Et lui, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à se sacrifier pour moi. Si tu savais à quel point je me sens responsable de sa mort. Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire merci, ni que je l'aimais. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Avec personne. La vie est trop courte. Si tu aimes vraiment Gibbs, ouvre-lui ton cœur. Ne commets pas la même faute que moi avec Louie. Dans notre métier, la mort arrive si vite…**

_Bureau de la police scientifique_

— **Abby, je sais à quel point tu aimes travailler seule, mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses équipe avec la police scientifique.**

— **Si c'est pour aider à retrouver Tony, je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes. **

— **Mac est très à l'écoute, n'hésite pas à lui faire part de tes idées.**

— **Tu me connais mieux que ça, Gibbs! Quand est-ce que je me suis gêné pour dire ce que je pense?**

— **Brave fille! Je vais rejoindre Don. Tu m'appelles, **lui signala-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Le sourire rassurant d'Abby n'était qu'une façade. Elle mourait de peur. Si Tony venait à mourir parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu une petite preuve ou un indice qui aurait pu les mettre sur la bonne voie. Elle arpenta nerveusement la pièce en se tordant les mains. Elle réfléchissait à voix haute en se posant des questions et en tentant d'y répondre.

— **Bonjour Abby, vous êtes bien matinale.**

— **Bonjour lieutenant Taylor, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.**

— **Je vous ai apporté votre boisson préférée. J'ai entendu dire qu'avec ça, vous faisiez des miracles!**

— **Merci, Mac. **Elle lui sauta au cou et lui offrit son premier vrai sourire depuis la disparition de son ami.

_E__ntrepôt_

Les trois tortionnaires revinrent, Melchior tenant un tuyau d'eau à la main.

— **Vous ne trouvez pas que ça pue ici?**

— **Oh que si.**

Melchior tourna la molette du gicleur et un puissant jet d'eau en jaillit. Il arrosa abondamment leurs deux prisonniers avec de l'eau très froide. Une fois les deux hommes trempés, les trois frères sortirent de la pièce en rigolant laissant Tony et Danny grelottants de froid.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, la respiration de Tony devint de plus en plus difficile. Le froid et l'humidité n'avaient rien des conditions idéales pour des poumons affaibli par la maladie et la douleur au niveau de sa jambe ne faisait qu'augmenter. De son côté, Danny n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir et chaque mouvement lui arrachait un petit cri de douleur.

Ils tentaient tous deux, tant bien que mal, de dissimuler leurs douleurs.

_Pensées de Melchior_

Je n'aime pas vraiment faire ça! Mais je veux tellement que mes frères soient fiers de moi. Je ne veux pas être comme mon père. Je ferai tout pour rester du bon côté de la barrière comme le veut Guillaume. Et il sera fier de moi. Je n'aurai plus de pensées perverses en observant d'autres hommes. Ça va être difficile avec ces deux là devant moi, c'est qu'ils sont craquants, malgré leurs blessures...

Don et Gibbs étaient au poste de police relisant les rapports sur les quatre derniers meurtres commis par cette ou ces personnes qui aimaient torturer des homosexuels. Entre le premier double meurtre et le second double meurtre, ils avaient malheureusement constaté qu'il avait été plus violent.

_Pensées de Don_

Danny, où es-tu? Encore une autre journée passée à te chercher, sans aucun résultat. Je vois bien que Mac y croit de moins en moins, mais je ne peux pas abandonner. Tu es sûrement quelque part dans la ville. Si près et si loin à la fois. Dans quel état vais-je te retrouver? Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien vous faire? J'espère au moins que vous êtes ensemble. De mon côté, je m'accroche comme je peux. Tu me manques tellement.

_Pensées de Gibbs_

Tony, comme j'aimerais pouvoir effacer toutes les horribles choses que je t'ai dites. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si jaloux. Peut-être que mon travail me fait voir le mal partout, même où il n'y en a pas. Peut-être aussi que le fait d'avoir eu des ex-femmes infidèles me pousse à voir des adultères dans toutes les situations. Je suis bien content que tu sois avec Danny. C'est un bon garçon. À la façon dont Mac parle de lui, il a une aussi grande gueule que toi. J'espère que vous allez savoir vous taire. Il ne faut pas les mettre encore plus en colère en leur répondant.

_Commissariat_

Don soupira.

— **Je vais me servir un café, vous en voulez un?**

— **Un café? Ce n'est jamais de refus.**

Don revint

— **Tenez.**

— **Merci.**

Gibbs leva les yeux des rapports d'autopsie qu'il avait relus pour la énième fois.

— **Ils sont toujours en vie**. Dit Gibbs.

— **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?**

— **S'ils étaient morts, on aurait retrouvé leurs corps.**

— **Alors tant qu'il n'y a pas de corps, il y a de l'espoir.**

— **Je n'en peux plus, je vais exploser si ça continue. **Dis Gibbs en tapant du poing sur la table.** Il n'y a absolument rien. **Et dans un geste de rage, il balaya avec son bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et tous les rapports d'autopsie se retrouvèrent par terre.

— **On va les retrouver!**

— **Oui, mais dans quel état?**

Don ne répondit pas, il soupira et reprit une gorgée de son café avant de s'appuyer à la fenêtre.

— **Où es-tu, mon Danno? Qu'est-ce que vous subissez en ce moment? **Se murmura-t-il à lui-même, les larmes aux yeux.

**Chapitre 8: ****Cinquième journée**

Tony et Danny avaient tous les deux une forte fièvre. La toux de Tony était de plus en plus mauvaise et sa voix était devenue rauque. Ils étaient déshydratés et avaient faim. Manger du caramel leur donnait soif et mal au cœur. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Un silence fataliste s'était installé entre eux.

Leurs bourreaux passèrent une nouvelle fois les portes de leur prison. Les prochaines heures n'auguraient rien de bon. Une nouvelle séance de tortures les attendait. Pour ajouter encore plus d'angoisse aux deux captifs, les trois hommes semblaient dans un état second, probablement dû à un usage de substances illicites. À l'odeur de leurs haleines, la drogue ne semblait pas la seule responsable. L'alcool apportait aussi sa contribution au mélange. L'alcool et encore l'odeur de ce foutu caramel.

Les trois frères détachèrent leurs prisonniers et les amenèrent dans une autre pièce. Au fond de cette dernière, il y avait un grand bassin rempli d'eau. Qu'avaient-ils encore inventé?

— **Voici les règles du jeu, **énonça Balthazar**. Elles sont très simples: je pose une question et vous répondez. Si la réponse s'avère fausse ou incomplète, votre petite tête se retrouvera submergée dans la cuve. Des questions?**

—…

— **Mauvaise réponse. Gaspard, à toi de comptabiliser les points.**

Gaspard s'avança donc vers Tony. Il plongea la tête de l'agent du NCIS sous l'eau, quelques secondes.

— **Je répète ma question. Est-ce que les règles du jeu sont claires?**

— **Va te faire voir.**

— **Mauvaise réponse.**

Une nouvelle fois, la tête de Tony se retrouva sous l'eau.

— **Je répète une dernière fois! Les règles sont-elles claires?!**

— **Très claires, **répondit Tony haletant.

— **Et voilà, on y arrive avec un peu de bonne volonté. Le jeu se poursuit. Une question pour ton adversaire. Une facile pour débuter! Tina m'a dit que tu t'appelais Danny, quel est ton nom complet? Tu vois, comme je suis beau joueur, je ne te demande pas la racine carrée de 76 492.**

— …

— **Danny répond, je t'en prie.**

— …

— **Une vraie tête de mule, mais tu joues à quoi? Dire que je ne croyais pas trouver quelqu'un de plus entêté que mon patron. **Dit Gaspard**.**

— **Désolé, le temps est écoulé. À toi Gaspard.**

Gaspard s'approcha maintenant de Danny. Il appuya fortement sa main sur la tête de Danny afin de faire pencher son corps à l'intérieur du bassin.

— **Avons-nous une réponse?**

— …

— **Chéri, je t'en prie. Fais-le pour moi, **supplia Tony.

— …

— **À toi Gaspard! Tu fais ça comme les présentatrices des jeux télévisés. Peut-être que Danny répondrait à mes questions si tu portais des talons hauts et des faux ongles!**

Cette fois, Gaspard laissa la tête de Danny beaucoup plus longtemps sous l'eau. Au moment où il tira les cheveux de sa victime pour le relever, Danny hurla son nom complet.

— **Ben voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué! À toi le grand, nom complet.**

— **Anthony DiNozzo.**

— **Deux Italiens, ce ne sont sûrement pas vos familles qui ont organisé votre rencontre. Les mariages organisés, ça a du bon. Ça empêche les petites pédales de votre genre de fréquenter les boîtes de nuit et de courir après les hommes mariés. Vous devriez rester sagement à la maison et faire des gosses à la femme que votre père vous a choisie. **

Balthazar marqua une pause. Il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs. Après un moment de silence, il reprit:

— **La religion n'approuve pas ce genre de relations, vous devriez avoir honte.**

— **Parce qu'elle approuve la torture? **Répliqua hargneusement Danny.

— **Le Christ a été torturé. Bien des guerres ont vu le jour suite à des conflits religieux. Notre grand-père a dû fuir l'Irlande afin de pouvoir pratiquer sa religion en paix. Des hommes courageux ont donné leur vie au nom de la religion et vous bafouez leur mémoire en vous affichant ainsi dans des bars de travestis.**

**Maintenant, je vais mettre un peu de piment au jeu. Si vous répondez mal, c'est votre gonzesse qui trinque. Vous me comprenez?**

Danny et Tony se regardèrent et répondirent oui en même temps.

— **Première question pour toi, Tony. Quel était le 18e président des États-Unis?**

— **Ulysses Grant. **Dit Tony en souriant, contant d'avoir mouché cet homme.

— **Bien, je vois que tu connais ton histoire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie?**

— **Je suis age... avocat.**

— **Avocat, tous des salauds ceux-là. Danny, à toi. En quelle année fût fondée la ligue nationale de hockey?**

— **1917, **répondit Danny sans hésiter. Par chance, son frère aimait le hockey et il se souvenait de tout ce que Louie lui avait appris sur le sujet.

— **Quelle est la hauteur de la tour Eiffel?**

— **330 mètres.**

— **Erreur.**

Gaspard joua alors son rôle en enfonçant la tête de Danny sous l'eau froide et sale.

— **Une autre, pour Danny cette fois-ci. Quel est le nom du comédien français ayant joué pour la première fois au cinéma en 1930, dans le film **_**Le blanc et le noir**_**?**

Danny déglutit, il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il regarda Tony qui lui sourit en essayant de lui donner la réponse, mais, sans ses lunettes, il n'arriva pas à lire sur ses lèvres.

— **Fernandel, **répondit finalement Tony.

— **On je vois que tu es bien un avocat, tu as toujours réponse à tout. Mais ce n'était pas à toi de répondre. Tu n'as pas bien compris les règles du jeu. Gaspard, fais-leur à tous les deux une petite saucette, ça va peut-être les faire réfléchir un peu…**

Gaspard, le cadet, exerça donc sa suprématie sur les deux prisonniers. Lui qui semblait moins sadique que son frère durant les premières journées avait maintenant une lueur maléfique au fond des yeux et un sourire vicieux illuminait son visage. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir les hommes attachés devant lui. Ses victimes n'avaient aucune chance. Il passait d'un prisonnier à l'autre, s'amusant à les voir manquer de souffle et ressortir la tête de l'eau en toussant et crachant. Après un moment, il tourna son regard euphorique vers Balthazar, cherchant son approbation.

— **Alors, comment je me débrouille?**

— **Pas trop mal, on dirait même que tu as fait ça toute ta vie. Bon, on reprend les questions.**

— **Danny, je te repose une question. Quel fut le premier fabricant à munir ses voitures d'une clé de contact?**

— **...**

— **Alors, j'attends.**

— **Je ne sais pas.**

— **Et notre avocat, il le sait.**

Tony ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de le fusiller du regard**. **Balthazar fit un signe à son frère qui plongea une nouvelle fois la tête de Tony sous l'eau.

— **Pour votre culture, sachez que c'est Chrysler qui est le premier à avoir muni ses voitures de clés de contact.**

— **Tony c'est donc à ton tour de répondre à une question. Quel est le véritable nom de la chanteuse Alys Robi?**

Tony secoua négativement la tête.

— **Désolé Danny**, dit-il dans un murmure.

Alors, Gaspard fit boire la tasse à l'expert.

— **Alice Robitaille est son vrai nom, ignorant que vous êtes. Danny quel est la capitale du Kiribati?**

— **Je n'en sais rien, **admit-il difficilement**.**

— **Bien, alors tu connais la conséquence de ton ignorance.**

Tony se retrouva une fois de plus sous l'eau. Puis, il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux et cracha du sang. Les trois frères rigolèrent. Tony tomba recroquevillé sur le sol.

— **Vous êtes complètement fou! Arrêtez, comment voulez-vous que l'on connaissance la capitale de ce pays.**

— **La ferme!**

Mais Danny continua à les injurier

Balthazar se retourna vers Gaspard.

— **C'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il manque un petit quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme dans les films.**

— **Laisse-moi faire. Tu ne seras pas déçu.**

— **Tu fais moins le fier, maintenant. À l'avenir, tu vas te soumettre sans résister. Si tu refuses, je vais m'en prendre encore plus à ton amoureux. Pour te passer l'envie de recommencer, je vais quand même te donner****un petit bain. Comme ça, tu vas savoir ce qu'il va endurer par ta faute. C'est compris?**

— **Oui, **murmura Danny.

— **Plus fort, je ne t'entends pas.**

— **Oui, **cria Danny.

— **Je crois que moi aussi j'aurais pu faire un bon animateur de jeu télévisé.**

— **Le meilleur,** répondit rapidement Tony.

Tony tenta de flatter Gaspard afin qu'il change d'idée sur le dernier plongeon. Peine perdue. Bientôt, le mouvement de l'eau entrecoupé de la respiration de Danny emplit la pièce. L'absence de mobilier faisait résonner la pièce et les cris rebondissaient sur les murs pour revenir aux oreilles des personnes présentes. Gaspard submergea Danny assez longtemps pour causer une vive inquiétude chez Tony. Puis, le bain prit finalement fin. Les trois frères quittèrent la pièce en se donnant des tapes de félicitations dans le dos.

— **Encore une bonne journée de travail! On va les laisser ici, on les remettra dans l'autre pièce lorsqu'il sera capable de marcher.**

Les trois hommes sortirent en rigolant.

— **Danny! Danny! Réponds-moi!**

— …

— **Danny, tu m'entends! **_Toux_

— **Je ne suis pas encore sourd.**

— **Parle-moi!**

— …

— **Danny, tu ne dois pas leur résister, c'est ce qu'ils veulent. **_Toux_

— **Ils vont nous torturer quand même de toute façon. Au moins, ma fierté sera sauvée.**

— **Il n'y aura plus rien à sauver s'ils te tuent. **_Toux__. _**Tu dois vraiment donner du fil à retordre à Mac. Est-ce que ça t'arrive de suivre un ordre?**

— **C'est déjà arrivé!**

_Toux_

_Pensées de Melchior_

Ils m'ont encore impressionné aujourd'hui. Ils ont une telle volonté ces deux hommes; j'aimerais avoir une volonté comme la leur. J'aimerais pouvoir les aider, mais je ne peux pas, ils ont une âme pervertie. C'est Balthazar qui a raison, je n'ai pas le droit d'être comme eux, il faut que je sauve mon âme.

_Commissariat_

Une autre journée de perdue, à suivre des pistes qui ne donnaient aucun résultat. À boire café après café pour tenir debout lorsque le corps ne voulait plus suivre. À prendre quelques minutes de repos avant de s'effondrer, tout en se sentant coupable de les prendre. À manger distraitement un sandwich sur le coin d'une table pour ne pas perdre de précieuses minutes en futiles repas. À croiser le regard des autres policiers, qui eux, ont déjà perdu tout espoir de retrouver leurs collègues vivants. Une journée misérable à tout point de vue. Seul point positif, à minuit, une nouvelle journée débute…

**Chapitre 9: Sixième journée**

Après une nuit des plus difficile due à la douleur, au grand manque de confort et à la peur qui les tiraillait; cette dernière leur avait paru à la fois très longue et très courte. Ils n'avaient quasiment pas dormi et la toux de Tony, qui avait encore augmenté, était de plus en plus mauvaise. La porte de la prison de Tony et de Danny s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle journée de torture. Leurs trois tortionnaires firent leur apparition avec la barre de fer promise deux jours plus tôt. Comme tous deux avaient eu connaissance du rapport d'autopsie du médecin légiste, ils n'avaient pas besoin de boule de cristal pour savoir ce qui allait leur arriver dans les prochaines minutes.

— **Alors, lequel joue la fille dans votre couple? **

— …

— **Pas de réponse!? Ce n'est pas grave; aujourd'hui un de vous aura la chance de jouer la fille et l'autre de regarder. Alors, lequel de vous deux veut faire la fille?**

Balthazar tenait fermement la barre de fer dans sa main droite. Il frappa la barre dans sa paume gauche, prenant un plaisir évident à manipuler son objet de torture.

— **Levez-vous! **Cria Balthazar

Danny se leva sans quitter Balthazar des yeux. Tony était resté assis sur le sol, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre debout tellement sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Danny posa son regard sur lui et comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à se redresser sans aide. Il prit Tony sous les bras et malgré sa propre douleur, l'aida à se relever. Tony serra les dents, ne voulant pas satisfaire leurs bourreaux en criant de douleur. La situation fit rire les trois hommes.

— **Baisse le pantalon du plus petit. C'est lui qui aura la chance de goûter au plaisir que je lui offre.** Ordonna d'une voix forte, Balthazar à Melchior.

— **Et toi tu vas regarder ta gonzesse se faire mettre. **

Il s'avança dangereusement vers Danny une lueur machiavélique dans le regard. Tony et Danny savaient pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, le dossier d'autopsie des deux dernières victimes parlait de viol avec objet, tel qu'une barre de fer.

— **Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ça et tu en redemanderas. **Danny cracha alors au visage deson assaillant avant de pousser un grand cri de douleur...

Tony retenu par les deux autres hommes ne pouvait rien faire pour venir en aide à Danny. Impuissant, il assista à toute la scène. Revivant en direct tout le rapport d'autopsie. Une fois que les trois rois mages eurent pris leur pied une fois de plus, ils quittèrent la pièce, heureux et satisfaits d'eux-mêmes.

Une fois seul, Tony rampa vers Danny qui était tombé, inconscient, sur le plancher froid. Il posa ses doigts sur la carotide de son ami et soupira de soulagement: le pouls était faible et lent, mais régulier. Il lui remonta son pantalon et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Il voulut donner un peu de confort à Danny, il se dirigea donc péniblement jusqu'au fameux matelas qu'il avait remarqué quelques jours auparavant et le fit tomber sur le sol. Quelques jours, ça lui semblait si loin. Un gros nuage de poussière se souleva et fit tousser Tony. Tant bien que mal, il tira le matelas jusqu'à Danny et y fit basculer son ami qui gémit de douleur, mais demeura inconscient. Il reprit sa respiration, attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et en but une gorgée avant de passer un peu d'eau sur le visage sale de Danny.

— **Danny, Danny, réveille-toi! Ouvre les yeux, pour moi! **_(toux)_

— **Don, j'ai mal, **murmura Danny d'une voix à peine audible.

— **Non, c'est Tony.**

— **Tony? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

— **Après que Balthazar t'ait, **il n'acheva pas sa phrase, comme si le simple fait de mettre des mots sur l'acte le rendait encore plus réel.** Il t'a frappé si fort que tu as perdu connaissance.**_ (toux) _**Il nous a ensuite détachés. **

Danny essaya de se relever, mais la douleur dans son ventre rendit tout mouvement impossible.

— **Reste allongé. Si tu n'avais rien de cassé après ton premier affrontement, je pense que c'est maintenant chose faite. Reste tranquille, tu ne voudrais pas te perforer un poumon avec tes côtes? Et puis, j'ai promis à Mac de veiller sur toi. **_(toux)_

— **À Mac?**

— **Il était inquiet pour toi. Même si tu as déjà eu à affronter une bande de voyous dans le passé, il avait peur de ce qui pouvait t'arriver.**

— **Mac ne montre pas ses émotions. Je crois qu'il n'en possède pas.**

— **C'est un ex-marine, tout comme Gibbs. C'est dans leur nature de ne pas laisser transparaître leurs sentiments.**_ (toux)_

— **Mais Gibbs est jaloux.**

— **Ne t'avise surtout pas de répéter ça devant lui, il **_(toux) _**connaît plusieurs façons de se débarrasser d'un corps. De plus, il n'admettra jamais être jaloux et il ne fera jamais d'excuses. **_(toux) _**Le seul sentiment qu'il sait exprimer, c'est la colère.**

— **Même avec toi?**

— _(toux)_** Surtout avec moi, **dit-il amèrement.** Maintenant, tu dois te reposer. Essaie de dormir un peu. Il faut tenir, jusqu'à ce que **_(toux) _**ton homme te retrouve.**

— **Tu veux dire que nos hommes nous retrouvent.**

— **Non, Jay et moi c'est fini, il me l'a clairement dit. **_(toux)_** Plus rien ne compte pour moi maintenant, à part tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Mac. Tu vas sortir d'ici bien vivant**_**. **__(toux)_

— **Gibbs a dit ça sous le coup de la colère, il ne le pensait pas, **répondit Danny en bougeant légèrement, ne pouvant retenir une grimace de douleur.

— **Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas. **_(toux) _**Dors maintenant, on va avoir besoin de toutes nos forces pour demain.**

— **Ne baisse pas les bras Tony, j'ai besoin de toi.**

Danny ferma les yeux, allongé auprès du corps de Tony afin d'essayer de se réchauffer un peu. Ses rêves le ramenèrent vers Don. Ceux de Tony, eux avaient un goût beaucoup plus amer. Comment pouvait-il revenir vers un homme qui ne voulait plus de lui? Des larmes de tristesse coulèrent le long de son visage sali par la poussière des lieux. La douleur dans son cœur le faisait bien plus souffrir que toutes les tortures que Balthazar et ses frères pourraient bien inventer pour se divertir. Jamais ils ne pourraient le blesser aussi profondément que les paroles de Gibbs.

_Dans la pièce au-dessus d'eux_

— **Melchior, va porter ce repas à nos prisonniers. C'est le dernier repas du condamné, mais ne leur dit absolument rien. On t'attend dans la voiture. **

Melchior prit le plat que lui tendait Balthazar, des pommes de terre à peine cuites, recouvertes de caramel.

Il descendit rapidement jusqu'à la cave et ouvrit la porte. Les deux hommes semblaient dormir. Il posa le plat par terre près d'eux et, au moment où il allait repartir, il fut retenu par le bras. Il n'eut aucun mal à se défaire de la faible emprise de Tony.

— **Laissez-nous partir. Permettez-nous de nous enfuir d'ici, s'il vous plaît. **(_toux)_

— **Et pourquoi je ferais ça?**

— _(Toux) _** Parce que vous avez l'air d'un type bien. Vous n'êtes pas comme vos frères, vous valez beaucoup mieux qu'eux. **_(toux) _**Si vous nous aidez à sortir d'ici, on plaidera en votre faveur. Votre frère vous manipule. Je vous en prie, faites-nous sortir d'ici. (**_toux)_

— **Non, c'est trop risqué.**

— **Alors, au moins lui. Ou bien, appelez les flics anonymement****et on dira qu'ils n'étaient que deux, vous pourrez partir librement. **_(toux)_

Melchior, excédé, attrapa Tony par le cou et il le serra jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'air.

— **Ne me redis jamais ce que je dois faire ou pas! C'est compris, petit merdeux?**

Il lui cracha en pleine figure avant de lui donner plusieurs coups dans les reins puis il repartit.

— **Eh, ça va? **Demanda Danny à Tony qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. **Pourquoi t'as fait ça?**

— **Danny, il fallait bien que je tente quelque chose pour te sortir d'ici. **

— **On est entré ici ensemble, on ressortira d'ici ensemble, compris?**

— **Tu as faim? **_(toux)_

— **Un peu! À quoi a-t-on droit aujourd'hui?**

— **Patates et caramel.**

Chacun d'eux prit une pomme de terre.

— **Beurk, elles sont à peine cuites. **_(Toux)_

— **Oui, mais on n'a pas le choix. C'est ça, où mourir de faim.**

— **De toute façon, on va finir par crever ici, si l'on ne nous retrouve pas bientôt. **_(toux)_

— **Don nous retrouvera bientôt, j'en suis sûr. On va s'en sortir.**

Ils reprirent leur position initiale sur le matelas dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tentant de trouver le sommeil et un peu de chaleur, d'oublier la faim, la soif et la douleur, mais aussi l'inquiétude et la peur qui ne les quittaient plus. Une autre nuit, d'autres cauchemars…

_À quelques kilomètres de là_

Ils étaient encore tous dans un des bureaux de la scientifique à essayer de trouver quelque chose qui les conduirait à une piste sérieuse.

_Pensées de Gibbs_

_«Tiens bon mon amour, on va te sortir de là. Je sais que tu es encore en vie, je le sens au plus profond de moi». _

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il avait besoin d'être seul.

— **Je vais me chercher un café, quelqu'un veut que je lui en rapporte? **

Tous acceptèrent, ils avaient besoin de ça pour se tenir éveillés.

_Pensées de Don_

Danny, si tu savais comme je m'en veux! Je suis enquêteur depuis assez longtemps et avec toute l'équipe qui est derrière moi, j'aurais dû te retrouver depuis un bon moment déjà. Qu'est-ce que je ne vois pas? Il y a sûrement un détail qui m'échappe. Tu sais, sous ses airs d'ours mal léché, Gibbs aime profondément Tony. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler de «Nous» à quelqu'un. Vivre un amour comme le nôtre en secret, ce n'est pas toujours facile… Je t'aime Danno.

_Poste de police_

Gibbs revint quinze minutes plus tard avec plusieurs cafés et sandwichs. Le téléphone de Don sonna au même moment.

— **Flack.**

— …

— **Très bien, on arrive.**

Il regarda Gibbs.

— **Dofin s'est réveillé, on peut aller l'interroger.**

Gibbs suivit Don et ils se rendirent à l'hôpital. Enfin, ils allaient peut-être pouvoir faire autre chose qu'espérer. L'action leur manquait cruellement, car après tout, ils partageaient tous les deux une passion commune pour le travail de terrain.

_Hôpital, chambre de Éric Dofin_

— **Bonjour Monsieur Dofin, je suis l'inspecteur Flack et voici l'agent Gibbs du NCIS. Si nous sommes là, c'est pour savoir où sont ces deux hommes. **Demanda Don, tout en lui montrant la photo de Tony et de Danny.

— **Nous savons qu'ils étaient avec vous au moment de leur disparition. **Dit Gibbs, énervé devant le silence de Dofin.

Le jeune homme fondit en larme.

— **Ils m'ont obligé.**

— **Qui?**

— **Balthazar et ses frères. Je leur dois beaucoup d'argent alors, pour les rembourser, j'ai commencé à faire passer de l'héro dans la boite. Mais comme je suis vraiment accro, ce n'était plus assez. De cette façon, je ne serais jamais arrivé à rembourser tout le fric que je leur dois. Alors, Balthazar a trouvé un nouvel arrangement: j'attire les couples qu'il a choisis, mais c'est tout. Après, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait d'eux. Tant que j'ai ma came, le reste, j'aime mieux en savoir le moins possible.**

— **Où détiennent-ils leurs victimes?**

— **Victimes? Je ne sais pas. Je vous l'ai dit, ma contribution consiste seulement à les attirer. **

— **Leurs vrais noms, quels sont leurs vrais noms?**

— **Je ne sais pas, je ne connais que le vrai nom de Balthazar, il s'appelle Guillaume Gardin. Il possède une boucherie sur la 56e.**

Flack prit son téléphone.

— **Mac, c'est Don, l'un des ravisseurs s'appelle Guillaume Gardin, il possède une boucherie sur le 56e, c'est tout ce qu'on sait.**

— **...**

— **Très bien faite vite.**

Il raccrocha.

— **On fonce à la boucherie, Mac cherche tout ce qu'il peut sur ce Gardin.**

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux, mais à cette heure-ci la boucherie était fermée.

Le téléphone de Flack sonna.

— **Oui.**

— **...**

— **OK, on rejoint le SWAT et l'équipe du NCIS là-bas.**

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Gibbs.

— **On a une piste, il possède une ancienne usine qui ne sert plus depuis plusieurs années, un lieu retiré de tout, idéal pour leurs monstruosités. **

_Entrepôt_

Dans l'entrepôt où étaient retenus Tony et Danny, le silence régnait. Ils avaient réussi à s'endormir et leurs bourreaux n'avaient pas encore fait leur apparition ce matin-là. Malheureusement pour eux leur répit fut de courte durée, Balthazar et ses deux frères venaient de faire leur entrée dans la pièce.

— **On se réveille! **Cria Balthazar!

Gaspard et Melchior leur lancèrent un seau d'eau froide au visage. Danny et Tony regardèrent leurs bourreaux, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de force.

— **Bon, j'en ai marre de vous deux, j'ai assez joué avec vous! On va en finir. Toute bonne chose a une fin et la vôtre approche.**

Balthazar sortit trente secondes de la pièce pour y revenir avec deux scies de boucher et il s'avança jusqu'à Tony.

— **Je vais me charger de toi! Et Melchior va s'occuper de ta copine. Il faut l'excuser pour son manque d'expérience, généralement, il regarde. Mais là, il est temps qu'il fasse ses preuves.**

Melchior s'avança donc vers Danny. Il allait prouver à son frère que lui aussi pouvait faire souffrir. Il allait commencer doucement et augmenter la douleur de son prisonnier sans relâche. Son frère allait vraiment être très fier de lui. Il ne serait plus jamais «le petit benjamin» qui s'en laisse imposer. Il sera fort et sadique. Il sera celui qui ferait trembler ce petit con, celui qui va réussir à lui soutirer ses premières supplications. Il n'allait pas seulement prouver à Balthazar qu'il n'avait rien d'un perdant, il allait lui prouver qu'il était digne de porter le même nom que lui, qu'il était enfin digne d'être son frère. Il ne serait plus considéré comme «le fils de son père».

Melchior s'empara tout d'abord d'un marteau. Il savait qu'il tenait dans sa main le destin de son prisonnier, d'un seul coup, il pouvait lui clore les yeux à jamais. Il était devenu aussi puissant que Dieu. Il avait le contrôle sur sa vie et sur sa mort. Il ne voulait pas tuer immédiatement sa victime. Tout le monde peut commettre un meurtre, mais combien de tueurs peuvent se vanter d'avoir pris plaisir à faire souffrir leur victime? Et combien ont le cran de les regarder mourir sans sourciller?

Son marteau bien en main, Melchior se dirigea vers Danny. Il frappa l'épaule jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit démise. Une fois fait, il plaqua Danny au sol et lui maintenant la main droite par terre, et y donna de violents coups de marteau.

— **Arrête, laisse-le tranquille,** cria Tony, en entendant le bruit des os se fracturer. **Melchior, c'est à toi que je parle! Fils de pute, regarde-moi!**

Au début, Danny tenta de retenir ses cris, mais bientôt, la douleur fut si forte qu'il ne contrôla plus les hurlements sauvages qui sortaient de sa bouche. La douleur et la peur déformaient la voix de Danny. Lui-même ne la reconnaissait plus. Un coup particulièrement fort atteignit ses côtes. L'une d'elles se déplaça davantage et perfora le poumon droit de Danny. Sa respiration, déjà rendue difficile par les cris, se fit saccadée et douloureuse.

Plus les cris de douleur augmentaient, plus le plaisir pervers envahissait l'esprit tordu de Melchior. Puis, il se lassa de son nouveau jouet.

— **Salaud détache-moi et vient te battre si t'es un homme! **Balthazar lui donna un coup dans la mâchoire pour le faire taire.

Melchior semblait ne plus être en contact avec la réalité. Il semblait possédé, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Il évacuait toutes les années où il s'était retenu en silence. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné, enfin, il allait être libéré de toute emprise…

Tony se sentait impuissant. Les cris d'agonies de Danny lui perforaient les tympans. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se boucher les oreilles afin de ne plus les entendre. Subir des tortures physiques était une chose, mais assister, impuissant, à un tel carnage était bien au-dessus de ses forces. La nausée s'empara de lui. La bile inonda sa bouche. Il eut beau fermer les yeux, l'écho des hurlements de Danny remplissait toujours la pièce. À ce moment précis, il désira mourir afin d'être enfin délivré de toute cette douleur. Il savait très bien que s'il quittait cet endroit vivant, des cauchemars viendraient hanter ses nuits jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

— **Je n'ai pas envie de le tuer tout de suite, je m'amuse bien.**

Sur ces paroles, il serra fortement les testicules et le pénis de Danny.

— **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a aucune érection. Je m'occupe bien de lui et je suis plutôt joli garçon. Je suis attentionné. Ça me brise le cœur de constater qu'il ne m'aime pas,** se moqua Melchior. **Et quand j'ai le cœur brisé…**

Balthazar regarda fièrement son jeune frère. Il était enfin devenu un homme. Plus rien en lui ne laissait transparaître l'enfant traumatisé qu'il avait été ou l'homme qu'il avait une fois surpris au lit avec un autre homme. Il jouait maintenant dans la cour des grands.

— **Regarde bien frérot, j'ai un truc à te montrer.**

Balthazar posa sa scie juste à 10 centimètres au-dessus du genou droit de Tony qui rouvrit les yeux au contact de la lame froide sur sa cuisse et, avec une grande précision, Balthazar commença à scier le membre. Tony essaya de se dégager de ce fou furieux, mais Gaspard vint le maintenir au sol. Tony poussa un cri d'agonie avant de perdre connaissance sous l'effroyable douleur. Oubliant sa propre douleur Danny hurla sur leurs tortionnaires.

— **Arrêtez ça, espèces de tarés! Laissez-le!**

Balthazar rigola, un rire démoniaque envahit la pièce, se répercutant sur les murs crasseux du tombeau qui les avait retenus prisonniers durant sept longues journées.

— **Ne t'en fait pas Danny, il n'en a plus pour longtemps.**

— **Tu veux en faire autant? Tiens, prends cette scie, on les coupe en morceaux et on les jette dans le fleuve. Amuse-toi bien!**

Melchior s'empara de la seconde scie et suivit l'exemple de son héros. Il voulait tellement qu'il soit fier de lui. Il ne voulait plus être le maillon faible de la famille. Il commença à couper avidement le bras droit de Danny, qui perdit connaissance, dès que Melchior commença à lui entailler le bras. Balthazar rigola tout en reprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait pratiquement scié toute la jambe, quand, dans un grand fracas, la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit. Des policiers du SWAT et les agents du NCIS ainsi que Don envahir l'endroit, armes au poing.

— **Lâchez vos armes! **

— **Posez ces scies et éloignez-vous!**

Des coups de feu retentirent et Balthazar s'écroula sur le sol, blessé. Ses deux frères se rendirent rapidement.

— **Vite, faites entrer les secouristes, ils sont ici. **Cria Don, qui était auprès des deux blessés.

Gibbs s'approcha et vit avec horreur l'état de son amoureux. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa ses mains au dessus de la blessure de son amant, compressant l'artère de toutes ses forces afin d'endiguer l'hémorragie.

Ziva et Tim regardèrent la scène avec un nœud à la gorge. Tim dut même sortir rapidement du lieu et alla vomir le contenu de son estomac dehors.

Le médecin poussa Gibbs hors de son chemin, l'état de Tony était plus que préoccupant et si on voulait pouvoir le sauver et éviter l'amputation de sa jambe, il fallait faire vite. Les minutes s'écoulaient beaucoup trop rapidement. L'état de Danny n'était pas mieux que celui de Tony. Les secouristes posèrent rapidement un garrot sur son bras, puis tous les deux furent transportés en hélicoptère jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. Le temps étant compté pour les deux hommes.

Don et Gibbs se regardèrent. On pouvait lire dans leur regard le désespoir et la peur. Ils les avaient finalement retrouvés, mais dans quel état?

— **S'il meurt, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. **Murmura Gibbs en regardant l'hélicoptère s'éloigner.

**Chapitre 10: L'attente et le diagnostic**

_Hôpital général de New York._

Don et Gibbs, ainsi que toute l'équipe de Danny, attendaient des nouvelles de leurs amis. L'inaction était insoutenable. Depuis des heures déjà, ils arpentaient les allées de la salle d'attente et toujours pas de nouvelles. McGee et Ziva, qui étaient demeurés au poste pour s'occuper de l'interrogatoire des frères Gardin, avaient appelé plusieurs fois pour avoir des nouvelles de Tony. Ils viendraient rejoindre Gibbs, Abby et Ducky dès que le transfert des prisonniers serait effectué. Plus les heures s'égrenaient, plus leur patience était mise à rude épreuve. Personne ne pouvait les renseigner sur l'état de leurs amis. Les gobelets de café vides s'accumulaient rapidement sur le sol près de la chaise de Gibbs, à croire qu'il possédait des parts dans la compagnie. Même le café imbuvable de l'hôpital ne modérait pas sa consommation. Et pourtant, entre un café de l'hôpital et de l'eau de vaisselle…

_Commissariat_

Ils avaient séparé les trois frères. L'aîné était à l'hôpital, mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Il allait pouvoir répondre de ses actes devant la justice. Quoique Ziva aurait bien aimé passer un quart d'heure seule avec lui. Elle lui aurait sans doute fait regretter le fait d'être un homme. Ziva et Tim étaient très inquiets pour Tony. Tout ce qu'ils savaient pour le moment, c'était que leur ami était au bloc opératoire. C'était eux qui seraient chargés de l'interrogatoire, Gibbs refusant de quitter l'hôpital sous aucun prétexte.

— **Par qui est-ce qu'on commence?** Demanda Tim.

— **Le plus nerveux.**

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait le plus jeune des trois frères. Ils s'assirent en face de lui. Melchior semblait au bord de la dépression nerveuse et il avait commencé à se ronger les ongles.

— **Paul, vous êtes dans de sales bras, vous savez**. Commença Ziva.

— **On dit draps, Ziva, dans de sales draps, **la corrigea gentiment Tim.

Elle déposa les photos des quatre précédents meurtres. Le jeune homme posa son regard dessus et devint encore plus nerveux.

— **Ce n'est pas moi, je n'y suis pour rien.**

— **Vous n'y êtes pour rien? Pourtant, c'est bien vous qui aviez une scie à la main quand nous avons investi les lieux! **Cria Ziva en posant une photo de Tony et de Danny devant lui.

— **Savez-vous ce qu'il en coûte pour l'enlèvement d'un policier et d'un agent fédéral? **

— **On n'a jamais enlevé de flic et encore moins d'agent fédéral.**

— **Cet homme est un flic de la police scientifique et celui-là est un agent fédéral.**

— **On ne savait qu'ils étaient flics.**

— **Et ça justifie ce que vous leur avez infligé?**

— **Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Guillaume. C'est pour mon bien qu'il a fait ça. Ces hommes étaient pervertis, ils méritaient un tel traitement.**

— **Pardon? Pervertis! Parce qu'ils sont homosexuels!?**

— **Oui, notre père était comme eux. Il a détruit notre famille en partant vivre avec un autre homme. C'est à cause d'eux que notre mère s'est suicidée; je ne pouvais pas être comme lui, Guillaume m'a sauvé. Il a fait ça pour moi, pour mon bien, pour sauver mon âme qui commençait à se pervertir. Un homme n'a pas le droit d'aimer un autre homme. J'ai grandi dans la foi Chrétienne, il n'y a pas d'homosexuels dans ma religion. **

— **Il y a aussi un commandement qui dit : Tu ne tueras point !**

— **Personne n'est parfait.**** Dites, ils vont s'en sortir?**

— **Vous vous inquiétez de leur sort maintenant? Après ce que vous leur avez fait subir.**

— **Je voulais juste que Guillaume soit fier de moi. Ils étaient différent ces deux là, **se dit-il à lui-même,** pas comme les dix-huit autres. Leur amour semblait si pur!**

— **Pardon? Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire?**

— **...**

— **Combien de personnes vous et vos frères avez-vous tuées?**

— **Ils en ont tué dix-huit, mais Danny devait être mon premier. Avant, je ne faisais que regarder pour apprendre ce que la vie me réserverais si je ne changeais pas…**

L'interrogatoire de Paul dura encore une bonne heure et celle de son frère dura tout aussi longtemps. Ils apprirent des détails sur les enlèvements, qu'ils auraient préféré ignorer. Même avec son passé au Mossad, Ziva eut quelques difficultés à dissimuler ses émotions. Cette fois, la victime était une personne proche d'elle, pas un numéro sans nom.

_Hôpital_

Au bout de huit heures à patienter, un médecin passa enfin les portes de la salle d'attente. Il avait l'air épuisé.

— **Les personnes qui sont là pour Danny Messer?**

Don et les experts s'avancèrent jusqu'au médecin.

— **Monsieur Messer vient de sortir du bloc. Il a été conduit aux soins intensifs.**

— **Comment va-t-il?** demanda Mac, inquiet pour son jeune protégé.

— **Monsieur Messer a trois côtes fracturées, dont une qui a perforé son poumon droit. Nous l'avons soigné sans problème. Nous avons dû également recoudre toute sa partie anale. Il a dû être violemment abusé avec un objet en fer. Il a une épaule luxée et une forte fièvre due à l'infection des multiples plaies qui recouvrent son corps. On lui administre des antibiotiques à large spectre par perfusion. Et en ce qui concerne sa main droite, nous avons réussi à la lui sauver malgré des tendons en très mauvais état. Je garde espoir en ce qui concerne sa main. La greffe a eu lieu assez rapidement après l'amputation. Par contre, l'état des os de sa main n'est guère encourageant, les doigts ayant de multiples fractures. Je ne sais pas encore à quel pourcentage il pourra récupérer sa mobilité.**

Tous ses collègues et amis pâlirent à l'écoute des blessures qu'avait subies Danny. Comment ces hommes avaient-ils pu lui faire endurer tout ça? Comment Danny avait-il fait pour tenir tout ce temps et pour résister à toute cette violence? Avec quelles séquelles physiques et surtout psychologiques allait-il s'en sortir?

— **Peut-on le voir? **Demanda Stella, d'une voix tremblante.

— **Oui, mais un par un et pas plus de cinq minutes. J'autorise juste une personne à rester auprès de lui en permanence. Je vais vous conduire à sa chambre.**

Avant de suivre le médecin, Don se tourna vers Gibbs et lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

— **Tenez-moi informé pour Tony.**

_Bloc opératoire 3_

— **Tension en chute libre, 70, 50 on est en train de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Plus de rythme cardiaque.**

— **Passez-moi les palettes, chargez à 220. Dégagez!**

— **Bippppppppppppp**

— **Chargez à 250. Dégagez!**

Le corps de Tony s'arqua de nouveau, mais le tracé du moniteur demeura toujours aussi plat.

— **On charge à 300.**

— **Toujours rien, c'est fini docteur.**

— **Non, je n'ai jamais perdu de patient sur une table d'opération et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Chargez à 350. **

Un doux bip régulier envahit enfin la pièce.

— **C'est reparti. **

_Salle d'attente _

Tim et Ziva franchirent enfin les portes de l'hôpital. Gibbs, Abby et Ducky étaient toujours dans la salle d'attente.

— **Alors?** Demanda Gibbs.

— **Les frères Gardin ont été reconduits à la prison. Ils devraient normalement être jugés rapidement. Enfin, le procureur veut attendre de voir comment l'état de monsieur Messer et de Tony va évoluer, pour savoir quel chef d'inculpation retenir contre eux, pour le dernier enlèvement. Le plus jeune des frères nous a aussi appris qu'ils ont déjà enlevé, torturé et tué 18 autres hommes. Mais seulement quatre cadavres ont été retrouvés. Ils ont fait disparaître leurs autres victimes en les plongeant dans de l'acide et en brûlant ce qui restait d'eux. Certains ont été plongés dans du ciment liquide sur des chantiers de construction. Le second des frères est entrepreneur en bâtiments. **Répondit Ziva

— **18?! Ils sont vraiment malades. Il faut retrouver les autres corps. Les familles ont droit à cette paix.**

— **On a des nouvelles? **Demanda McGee à Ducky, en changeant de sujet rapidement.

— **Non, toujours rien**.

— **C'est bon signe ou mauvais signe lorsque c'est aussi long?**

Gibbs commençait vraiment à perdre patience, 10 heures que Tony était au bloc et aucune nouvelle de lui. Finalement, deux médecins s'approchèrent de lui.

— **Vous êtes là pour l'Agent DiNozzo?**

— **Oui. **Gibbs se leva ainsi que les autres membres du NCIS.

— **Bonsoir, nous sommes les docteurs Ramirez et Cornwell. C'est nous qui avons opéré l'Agent DiNozzo.**

— **Comment va mon agent?**

— **Il est vivant, si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir. Quant à savoir comment il va, il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Il a fait deux arrêts cardiaques sur la table d'opération, on a bien cru le perdre la deuxième fois. Sinon, nous avons réussi l'opération pour recoudre sa jambe, et ce, malgré l'état de la jambe et surtout celle de son genou. Il est fort probable qu'il perde une grosse partie de la mobilité de sa jambe droite. On a dû pratiquer l'ablation de son rein droit bien trop meurtri à cause des coups répétés. Il souffre également d'une double pneumonie. Encore une chose, nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel pour l'aider à récupérer plus vite.**

— **Je voudrais le voir.**

— **Pas de problème. Mais avant, vous allez devoir passer en décontamination. Aucun microbe ne doit entrer dans la pièce.**

Gibbs se retourna vers une Abby en pleurs que Tim avait pris dans ses bras. Ziva essayait de rester le plus stoïque que possible et Ducky semblait plus qu'inquiet.

— **Quelles sont les conséquences du fait de n'avoir plus qu'un seul rein ?**

— **Comme son deuxième rein est bonne santé, il n'y aura aucune conséquence à cette ablation. Le rein restant prendra le relais et il va se développer un peu plus, prendre de l'extension et il fera tout le travail. Le point positif pour votre agent, c'est le fait qu'il était en très bonne forme physique au moment de l'agression. C'est ce qui lui a permis de tenir et de s'en sortir à si bon compte. Plusieurs n'auraient pas eu cette chance.**

— **À si bon compte ?! Et vous appelez ça de la chance ?**

— **Vous préféreriez peut-être qu'il se retrouve sur une table d'autopsie ou avec une jambe en moins? La situation n'est facile pour personne. Il a besoin d'être entouré des gens qui l'aiment et qui ont une attitude positive.**

— **Tony ne manquera de rien, **puis il se retourna vers les autres membres de son équipe. **Rentrez tous à l'hôtel, je vais rester auprès de lui. Je vous tiendrai au courant de son état demain matin.**

Les quatre amis regardèrent Gibbs suivre les médecins, les épaules voûtées par le triste état de son agent et le pas incertain.

Gibbs se lava soigneusement les mains avec un savon désinfectant. Une aide soignante l'aida à enfiler une blouse comme celles que portaient les chirurgiens au bloc opératoire. Il enfila une charlotte et un masque. Ainsi vêtu, il pénétra dans la chambre. Un autre patient partageait la chambre mais, trop inquiet pour Tony, Gibbs ne prêta aucune attention à la personne présente. Tony était allongé sur son lit, la jambe légèrement surélevée et entièrement bandée. Il était sous perfusion et sous respirateur. Gibbs n'était pas sûr d'arriver à tenir le choc en voyant Tony ainsi, entre la vie et la mort, et même probablement plus proche de la mort actuellement. Il prit place sur la chaise posée à la gauche de Tony.

— **Hé Tony, je suis là maintenant. Je veille sur toi. **

Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

— **Il faut que tu te battes, tu m'entends? Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire et à commencer par te faire des excuses. Je t'aime Tony et je ne pensais pas une miette de ce que j'ai pu te dire dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Quand je t'ai vu avec Danny… te voir l'embrasser et jouer un couple avec lui m'a fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs en tête. Mes trois ex-femmes m'ont toutes trompé. J'ai eu peur que ça recommence et que tu partes avec quelqu'un d'autre. **

Il lui caressa le visage, meurtri par les coups.

— **Agent Gibbs.**

Gibbs se retourna et reconnut Don.

— **C'est Danny qui est là?**

— **Oui.**

— **Comment va-t-il?**

— **Ce n'est pas formidable pour le moment, mais il va s'en sortir. Le médecin qui l'a opéré est encourageant quant la réussite de la greffe. Il lui faudra une longue rééducation, mais à la fin il ne devrait pas avoir trop de séquelles, sauf s'il y a des complications. Les médecins ont préféré le plonger dans un coma artificiel pendant au moins 48 h. Et Tony, comment va-t-il?**

— **Mal. Il est plongé dans un coma artificiel également. Ils ne peuvent pas encore dire s'il y aura des séquelles. Pendant qu'ils l'opéraient, son cœur s'est arrêté de battre et ils ont dû le réanimer à deux reprises. Il se peut qu'il perde en partie la mobilité de sa jambe droite.**

— **Je suis désolé. Sa famille a été prévenue?**

— **Non, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur sa famille. À part que sa mère est morte quand il avait dix ans. Il est fils unique et je ne sais pas comment contacter son père. Il a toujours évité le sujet de la famille. Il y a deux ans, il a eu la peste pneumonique, il était vraiment mal en point et il n'a pas voulu que je prévienne son père.**

— **La peste ! Comment a-t-il fait pour attraper ça?**

— **Une enveloppe contenant le virus avait été envoyée au NCIS et c'est lui qui l'a ouverte.**

— **Attentat?**

— **Non, une mère qui voulait qu'on rouvre le dossier de sa fille soi-disant violée par un militaire.**

— **Il faut quand même être vraiment barge pour faire ça, même pour rouvrir un dossier sur un viol.**

— **Oui.**

— **Sait-on pourquoi les frères Gardin enlevaient et torturaient des homosexuels? **Demanda Don.

— **Homophobie. Leur père a quitté le domicile conjugal pour un autre homme. À l'époque, il a perdu la garde de ses enfants. Leur mère s'est ensuite suicidée. Les frères Gardin ont grandi avec leur grand-mère maternelle, qui a fini dans un asile. Aux dires du plus jeune des frères, elle les a persécutés, leur reprochant l'acte de leur père. Elle les maltraitait apparemment et toute sa vie reposait sur les paroles de la Bible. **

— **Et on devrait les excuser pour ce qu'ils ont fait, à Danny, Tony et aux autres?!**

— **Non, bien sûr que non. Rien ne pourra excuser ou réparer ce qu'ils ont fait, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls responsables, le système l'est aussi.**

Don regarda l'heure sur sa montre et poussa un soupir.

— **Je vais devoir y aller, le boulot m'appelle. Je peux vous confier Danny jusqu'à mon retour?**

— **Pas de problème.**

Épuisé aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement, Gibbs finit par s'endormir sur sa chaise. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une main posée sur son épaule. Don était revenu.

— **Si on allait manger? Ils ne peuvent pas aller bien loin. Quand ils se réveilleront, ils auront besoin de nous en pleine forme.**

— **Je crois que vous avez raison.**

Ils allèrent manger un bout à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

— **Comment vont-ils s'en sortir? Ils sont en vie, mais dans quel état? Comment va-t-on les récupérer lorsqu'ils se réveilleront? Ils ont vécu une semaine d'horreur! Quand j'étais chez les marines, j'ai vu des militaires ayant été faits prisonniers et torturés. Ils ont tous gardé des séquelles psychologiques. **

— **On sera là pour les aider à s'en sortir. S'ils se sont battus pendant une semaine, ils se battront pour s'en sortir plus vivants. Danny est quelqu'un de très volontaire, il a une sacrée force de caractère et je sais qu'il s'en sortira. Le plus difficile pour lui, sera de demander de l'aide. **

— **Tony aussi à un caractère très fort. Ils vont y arriver. Je ne tolère pas l'échec!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 11: Le réveil**

Cela faisait maintenant 72 heures que Danny et Tony étaient plongés dans un coma artificiel. Leurs états demeuraient stables et les médecins venaient de prendre la décision de les réveiller. Le respirateur de Tony lui avait été retiré, sa pneumonie étant maintenant sous contrôle.

_Dans la chambre de l'hôpital_

Tout doucement, Danny présentait des signes évidents de réveil. Don avait pris sa journée pour être auprès de lui lors de ce moment. Son supérieur avait accepté sans problèmes de la lui donner, surtout qu'il avait travaillé sans relâche depuis plusieurs jours.

Danny commença à remuer.

— **Hé, mon Danno, je suis là auprès de toi. Tu peux te réveiller en toute tranquillité.**

Danny cligna des paupières et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Don lui passa une main dans les cheveux et lui sourit amoureusement. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage encore tuméfié de Danny.

— **Je savais que tu nous retrouverais à temps, **murmura le jeune expert.

Danny posa son regard sa main droite bandée.

— **Elle est toujours là?! Il ne me l'a pas coupée?**

— **Si, mais les médecins ont réussi à te la greffer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On est arrivé au moment ou… ou ils étaient en train de vous achever.**

— **Tony! Comment va-t-il? **S'alarma Danny.

— **Calme-toi ! Il est dans le lit d'à côté, il est vivant.**

Danny regarda l'endroit que lui indiquait Don. Il vit son compagnon de mauvaise fortune dans le lit voisin, avec Gibbs à ses côtés. Danny grimaça.

— **Eh, ça va Danno?**

— **J'ai mal.**

— **Je vais prévenir un médecin pour qu'il te donne quelque chose.**

Le médecin de Danny augmenta la dose de morphine, pour que la douleur devienne supportable.

24 heures plus tard, Tony ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, alors que médicalement rien ne l'expliquait. D'après le docteur Ramirez, c'était le subconscient lui-même de Tony qui refusait de se réveiller.

Gibbs n'avait pas bougé de la chambre depuis l'admission de Tony. Il repensait sans cesse à ses derniers jours avec lui.

Un petit gémissement fit sortir Gibbs de ses pensées. Il regarda Tony et leurs regards se croisèrent. Gibbs put lire dans celui de Tony de la douleur. En retour, Tony vit dans les yeux de son boss du soulagement. À l'odeur et au bruit de la pièce, Tony sut tout de suite qu'il était à l'hôpital. Gibbs lui sourit.

— **Enfin, réveillé. **

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et lui caressa le visage.

— **Où est Danny?** Murmura Tony, inquiet.

— **Dans le lit d'à côté avec Don, il va s'en sortir**. Répondit Gibbs tout en lui caressant le visage.

Tony parut soulagé. Son visage s'assombrit subitement.

— **Sors d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais te voir.**

La voix de Tony, malgré qu'elle soit faible, était glaciale et le ton sans équivoque. Gibbs resta complètement abasourdi.

— **Tony, je…**

— **Va-t-en.**

Tony détourna la tête, lui faisant ainsi bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien entendre de lui. Gibbs se leva. Il vit Don et Danny le regarder, ils avaient tout entendu. Il sortit sans rien dire, le cœur gros.

— **Gibbs, attendez.**

Don sortit de la chambre et le rattrapa.

— **Gibbs vous ne devriez pas partir comme ça.**

— **Vous l'avez entendu aussi bien que moi, il ne veut plus me voir. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, j'ai été un vrai bâtard avec lui.**

— **Il vous a dit ça sous le coup de la colère et très certainement de la douleur. Revenez et parlez-lui.**

— **Non, pas tout de suite. Il doit se reposer et il ne retrouvera pas son calme si je reste près de lui. Vous pouvez me rendre un service?**

— **Naturellement.**

— **Veillez bien sur eux. Les rois ne doivent pas triompher. On n'a pas tout fait ça pour les perdre si près du but.**

— **D'accord!**

Et Gibbs s'en alla.

Don retourna dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit de Tony.

— **Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça.**

— **Non, mais, de quoi je me mêle? Ce n'est pas toi qui dois me dire comment lui parler.**

— **Il t'a cherché pendant une semaine sans relâche. Il s'est énormément inquiété pour toi et toi tu le jettes comme…**

— **Écoute Don, tu ne connais rien sur nous deux. Alors tes remarques, tu peux te les garder pour toi. **

— **La vie n'a peut-être pas été rose pour vous deux avec ces trois fous, mais ici non plus ce n'était pas la joie.**

_Le lendemain_

Danny et Don étaient seuls dans la chambre.

— **Don, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important.**

— **Oui.**

— **Il ne faut pas que tu nous en veuilles, mais on n'avait pas le choix.**

— **De quoi veux-tu parler?**

— **Tony et moi, ils nous ont obligé à…**

— **Danno?**

— **Ils nous ont obligés à avoir un rapport sexuel. Je suis tellement désolé. On ne voulait pas, tu sais. Tony n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de leur obéir, c'était ça où Balthazar me tirait une balle dans la tête… C'était comme un viol, mais j'étais consentant et il y a aussi eu les fellations… Je te demande pardon, j'ai tellement honte de ce que je t'ai fait, **des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de son visage.

Don prit Danny dans ses bras et le berça. Il sentait le corps de Danny trembler sous son étreinte.

— **Il n'y a pas de problèmes, mon Danno. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de la folie de ces trois hommes. Tu es en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. On en reparlera plus tard, lorsque tu seras plus en forme. Maintenant, tu dois te reposer.**

Et comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, Don embrassa Danny avec passion.

— **Je t'aime Dan, je t'aime tellement, **répéta-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, Tony venait d'être ramené dans la chambre. Don dut se résoudre à laisser Danny, il devait impérativement passer au central. Il embrassa Danny et fit un signe de main à Tony.

— **Comment va ta jambe?**

— **Je commence tout juste à la sentir, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à la bouger d'un millimètre. Et ta main?**

— **Je ne pourrai pas la bouger avant que les os se soient ressoudés et que la douleur dans mon épaule ait disparu.**

— **Et pour le reste de tes blessures ?**

— **Tu n'as pas à le savoir, **répondit Danny sèchement.

On frappa à la porte et une jeune femme, début de la trentaine et cheveux châtains tombant sur les épaules, entra dans la pièce.

— **Bonjour, Messieurs! Je suis le docteur Montgomery. Je suis psychiatre et je suis là pour parler avec vous de ce qui s'est passé pendant votre semaine de captivité.**

— **Tiens, je me demandais quand est-ce qu'ils allaient nous l'envoyer celle-là**, dit Tony comme si le médecin n'était pas présent dans la pièce.

— **Bonjour, Daniel Messer.**

— **Bonjour Monsieur Messer**

— **Appelez-moi Danny.**

— **C'est entendu.**

— **Donc, je suppose que vous êtes Monsieur DiNozzo**. **J****e peux vous appeler Anthony? **Demanda-t-elle en regardant le prénom de son patient dans son dossier.

— **On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble, que je sache.**

— **Bien, alors on restera à Monsieur DiNozzo, **répliqua-t-elle, impassible.

La psychiatre prit place sur une chaise.

— **Bien. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si l'on débute par des séances communes?**

— **Pas le moins du monde. **Répondit Danny.

— **Monsieur DiNozzo? **

Tony se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre sans répondre aux questions du jeune médecin. Alors que Danny parut soulagé de pouvoir exprimer ses émotions, il évitait de parler de certaines choses à Don. Ce dernier s'en voulait tellement de ne pas les avoir retrouvés plus tôt. Et avec Tony, jamais il n'avait eu le courage d'aborder ce sujet, seul à seul.

La jeune femme resta avec eux une bonne heure avant de laisser les deux hommes se reposer.

Tony fixait toujours la fenêtre et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire sortir de sa contemplation, même pas l'infirmière qui vint apporter le repas et vérifier leurs constantes.

— **Tony, ça va?**

— **...**

— **Tony?**

Danny se leva péniblement, ses côtes fracturées le faisant toujours souffrir. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de Tony et posa une main sur son épaule. Ce simple geste fit sursauter l'agent du NCIS qui regarda enfin Danny.

— **Ça va?**

— **Oui,** répondit Tony d'une voix plate.

— **Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé au psy? Elle est là pour comprendre ce qui nous est arrivé et nous aider.**

— **Comprendre ce qui nous est arrivé!? Il n'y a qu'à lire les rapports médicaux pour comprendre ce qui nous est arrivé. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide pour comprendre qu'on est chanceux d'être toujours en vie. C'est ça qu'elle va vouloir nous faire gober, qu'avec le temps tout sera plus simple! Les psys sont tous les mêmes, leurs blabla ne servent strictement à rien.**

— **Tony, je...**

Tony reprit la contemplation de sa fenêtre.

— **Je les connais bien, ils sont tous les mêmes**.** Ils disent vouloir t'aider et t'enfoncent toujours plus**, murmura-t-il. **Elle va sans cesse nous faire revivre cette semaine d'horreur. Et moi je veux l'oublier, pas la revivre.**

— **Ok, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je vais respecter ton choix. **

— **Merci ! **

— **Si un jour tu changes d'idée et que tu veuille en parler, je serai là pour toi.**

— **Apporte-moi ton plateau, que je coupe ton semblant de nourriture, **rétorqua Tony en signifiant que la conversation sur ce sujet était belle et bien terminée.

**Chapitre 12: Le procès**

Danny et Tony étaient restés un mois à l'hôpital, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé entre eux de ce qui leur était arrivé durant leur captivité. Un psy les avait suivis et, autant Danny avait réussi à se confier, autant Tony n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche pendant les séances. Maintenant qu'ils allaient mieux, physiologiquement, ils allaient dans quelques jours être transférés dans un centre de rééducation physique dans le Montana.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu les conclusions du procès des frères Gardin, qui s'était déroulé à huis clos afin de préserver toutes les victimes et leurs familles, mais surtout, de garder l'anonymat de leurs deux dernières victimes.

_**Flash-back**_

Danny et Tony avaient dû se rendre au tribunal une semaine plus tôt pour être entendus par la cour. Ce moment avait été très difficile pour les deux hommes qui devaient refaire face à leurs bourreaux.

Ils avaient dû raconter ce qui leur était arrivé, dans quelles circonstances ils avaient été enlevés, ce que les frères Gardin leur avaient fait subir et qui, parmi les trois frères, les avaient torturés le plus souvent et le plus violemment.

Gibbs, Don et Mac avaient témoigné la veille. L'avocat des accusés avait réussi à faire ressortir l'incompétence des trois hommes dans cette affaire en les rendant responsables de l'enlèvement de Danny et de Tony.

Un bureau avait été mis à la disposition de Danny, de Tony et de leur avocat. Loin de tous les médias qui faisaient des pieds et des mains pour essayer d'interviewer les deux victimes encore vivantes de ces trois hommes abominables.

Tony et Danny devaient témoigner séparément. Gibbs, qui était resté à New-York, profita que ce soit le tour de Danny de témoigner pour essayer de voir Tony et lui parler en tête à tête. Les deux agents de police qui surveillaient la porte le laissèrent entrer dans le bureau après que Gibbs leur ait présenté son badge.

— **Tony?**

Tony se retourna et fusilla Gibbs du regard.

— **Quoi**? Répondit-il sèchement.

— **Tony, j'aimerais te parler.**

— **On n'a plus rien à se dire, agent Gibbs. **

Gibbs fit mine de ne pas faire attention à la façon dont Tony l'avait appelé.

— **Moi, j'ai des choses à te dire. Je veux m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dit dans cette chambre d'hôtel.**

— **T'excuser! Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes excuses? Ce que tu m'as dit dans cette chambre…jamais personne n'avait osé me parler comme tu l'as fait. Tu m'as blessé Gibbs, comme jamais on ne m'avait blessé. S'entendre dire qu'on n'est qu'une erreur par la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, sais-tu ce que ça peut faire?!**

— **Tony, excuse-moi, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée.**

— **Non, je ne te crois pas. Et puis, si ça peut te donner bonne conscience, ne t'en fais pas; tu n'es pas le seul sur cette terre qui regrette mon existence. Maintenant, sors et ne reviens plus jamais me voir. **

— **Tony, non…**

— **Si tu ne veux pas que je fasse appeler la sécurité, tu ferais mieux de sortir de cette pièce.**

À contrecœur, Gibbs s'exécuta.

Tony prit son verre d'eau et le jeta contre le mur opposé. Le verre se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol provoquant l'apparition de l'un des policiers, arme à la main, alerté par le bruit.

— **Tout va bien?**

— **Oui, je ... j'ai cassé mon verre.**

Le policier fit appeler une femme de ménage pour nettoyer la pièce. Après une fouille minutieuse, la femme de ménage put entrer dans la pièce et réparer les dégâts causés par Tony.

Danny et l'avocat arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

— **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?** Demanda Danny en regardant Tony.

— **Mon verre était moins solide que le mur.**

— **Oh! Et pourquoi ton verre a-t-il rencontré le mur?**

— **Rien de bien important.**

La femme de ménage, ainsi que le policier, quittèrent la pièce laissant les deux hommes et leur avocat en tête à tête.

— **Comment ça s'est passé pour toi? **Demanda Tony.

Danny soupira.

— **Pas évident, tu t'en doutes bien. Leur avocat est une vraie ordure.**

— **Tu m'étonnes, qui d'autre qu'une ordure pourrait défendre de pareilles ordures?**

L'avocat des Gardin avaient descendu les deux flics en flèche, arguant du fait que Tony était ivre au moment de leur enlèvement et qu'ils avaient été plus qu'imprudents en suivant ce travesti dans un salon privé.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour à l'hôpital.

_Chambre d'hôpital de Tony et de Danny_

Don venait juste de partir.

— **Dis-moi Tony, tout à l'heure au tribunal, il m'a semblé voir Gibbs.**

— **Oui, il est venu me voir.**

— **Et?**

— **Et rien, il est venu me voir et je lui ai demandé de dégager de ma vie.**

— **Pourquoi avoir fait ça?**

— **Je ne veux plus jamais le voir.**

— **Tony, ne fais pas ça. Tu as besoin de lui.**

— **Non, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je n'ai besoin de personne, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne!**

Tony s'allongea sur son lit et tourna le dos à Danny qui comprit qu'il ne voulait plus parler, il se refermait une nouvelle fois sur lui-même.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Tony était allongé sur son lit tout comme Danny l'était sur le sien, entouré par les bras de Don. Ils regardaient les informations.

_Cour suprême de New-York_

Tony et Danny n'avaient pas voulu assister en direct au verdict, leur avocat les représentait.

Tout le procès avait été fait à huis clos, seul le jugement serait rendu public. La salle du tribunal était remplie de journalistes, d'associations pour la lutte contre l'homophonie, de certains membres des familles des victimes décédées ainsi que de badauds ou d'anciens voisins et clients des Gardin.

Un journaliste interviewait des personnes présentes au tribunal et qui connaissaient les accusés en attendant que le grand jury revienne annoncer les peines retenues contre ces monstres.

**« Oui, je connais bien, Guillaume, Louis et Paul. Ils n'ont pas eu une enfance heureuse, les pauvres **» Disait une veille dame proche des quatre-vingt ans.

**«J'étais leur voisine quand leur mère s'est suicidée. Les pauvres, ils étaient tout mômes quand c'est arrivé. Le plus grand, Guillaume, avait tout juste dix ans et Paul, le petit dernier, six ans. Ils sont allés vivre chez leur grand-mère, Magda, une gentille femme. Elle a fait beaucoup pour eux. Je ne comprends pas, ils paraissaient si gentils, si aimables et très serviables. C'est vraiment triste.**»

**«Moi, je suis client chez eux depuis que monsieur Guillaume a ouvert sa boucherie, il y a dix ans. Un homme très bien, gentil avec tous ses clients et d'une grande amabilité. M. Paul fait même les livraisons quand on ne peut pas se déplacer. M. Guillaume, lui, il me donne toujours quelques morceaux de viande pour mon chien Rifi**.» Disait un homme bedonnant.

Soudain, le greffier entra et le silence retomba dans la salle d'audience. Les trois inculpés venaient d'être reconduits sur le banc des accusés, accompagnés de leur avocat. L'avocat des familles des victimes décédées et l'avocat de Danny et de Tony prirent place à leur table.

Une fois tout le monde fut installé et que le silence fut complet, le juge et les jurés entrèrent dans la salle.

Le juge prit la parole.

— **Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, êtes-vous parvenu à une entente concernant le verdict?**

Le premier juré se leva.

— **Oui, monsieur le juge.**

Le juge se tourna vers les trois accusés.

— **Accusés, levez-vous**.

Les trois hommes s'exécutèrent en silence.

— **Pour les chefs d'inculpations d'enlèvement, de séquestration, de torture et enfin de meurtre, nous, jurés, déclarons l'accusé Guillaume Gardin coupable. Pour les chefs d'inculpations d'enlèvement, de séquestration, de torture et de tentative de meurtre sur un agent fédéral et sur un policier de la police scientifique, nous déclarons également l'accusé coupable.**

— **Monsieur Gardin avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer. **Demanda le juge

— **Non monsieur le juge. Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, surtout ces deux flics. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de pédales dans la police!**

Des huées emplirent la salle.

— **Silence ! Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle.**

Le silence retomba rapidement.

— **Monsieur Gardin, la cour vous condamne à une peine de 230 ans de prison ferme sans possibilité de remise de peine. De plus, vous devrez verser une indemnité de 100000 dollars à chacune de vos victimes encore en vie et vous devrez subvenir à tous leurs soins médicaux dus aux conséquences des coups et des blessures que vous leur avez infligés.**

— **Premier juré, quel est votre verdict en ce qui concerne l'accusé Louis Gardin ?**

— **Pour les chefs d'inculpations d'enlèvement, de séquestration, de torture et de meurtre, nous, jurés, déclarons l'accusé Louis Gardin coupable. Pour les chefs d'inculpations d'enlèvement, de séquestration, de torture et de tentative de meurtre sur un agent fédéral et sur un policier de la police scientifique, nous déclarons l'accusé également coupable.**

— **Monsieur Gardin, la cour vous condamne à une peine de 200 ans de prison ferme sans possibilité de remise de peine. De plus, vous devrez remettre une indemnité de 100000 dollars à chacune de vos victimes encore en vie. Monsieur Gardin, avez-vous une déclaration à faire ?**

Louis se contenta d'un non de la tête

— **Jurés, quel est votre verdict en ce qui concerne l'accusé Paul Gardin.**

— **Pour les chefs d'inculpations d'enlèvement, de séquestration, de torture et de meurtre, nous, jurés, déclarons l'accusé Paul Gardin ****non-coupable****. Pour les chefs d'inculpations d'enlèvement et de séquestration sur un agent fédéral et d'enlèvement, de séquestration, de torture et tentative de meurtre sur un policier de la police scientifique, nous déclarons l'accusé non responsable de ses actes.**

— **Monsieur Gardin, les expertises psychiatriques ayant démontré que vous étiez sous le contrôle et sous l'influence de votre frère, Guillaume Gardin, que vous avez été reconnu psychologiquement influençable et que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de reconnaître ce qui est bon ou mauvais, la cour vous condamne à une peine de 10 ans de prison ferme dans une unité psychiatrique où vous serez suivi et soigné.**

Don éteignit la télé et observa les deux hommes assis à ses côtés, tâchant de deviner leur réaction à l'énoncé du verdict.

Il put lire de la colère dans les yeux des deux hommes et il resserra son étreinte autour de Danny.

— **Ça va bébé? **

— **Ils s'en tirent à trop bon compte.**

— **C'est la chaise électrique qu'ils auraient méritée. Et l'autre, 10 ans de prison! Alors qu'il a participé autant que ses deux frères. Il les a bien manipulés! Quand je te disais que tous ces psys ne servaient à rien, j'avais raison. **

— **Faites appel.**

— **Non ! **Crièrent les deux hommes à l'unisson. Ils n'avaient plus envie de se retrouver à nouveau face aux rois mages.

_À plusieurs kilomètres de là: Washington NCIS, au même moment_

Gibbs, McGee et Ziva regardaient les dernières nouvelles du procès à la télé.

— **C'est scandaleux ils mériteraient tous les trois le peloton d'exécution après ce qu'ils ont fait.**

— **Ziva calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Je vais aller informer Abby et Ducky. Je préfère leur annoncer la nouvelle moi-même.**

La réaction des autres membres de l'équipe ne se fit pas attendre. Abby sauta sur place de frustration. La colère brillait dans ses yeux. Quant à Ducky, malgré sa grande expérience face aux injustices, il parvenait à peine à se contrôler.

— **J'aurais bien aimé les avoir sur ma table, **murmura-t-il sombrement.

_New-York, service de la police scientifique_

Le groupe travaillant sous les ordres de Mac s'était rassemblé devant la télévision afin d'entendre le verdict. Sheldon avait prit soin de refermer la porte en entrant dans la petite pièce. Chacun redoutait le résultat, mieux valait ne pas regarder ça devant les autres services…

Lorsque la voix du commentateur livra le verdict, un silence pesant envahit la pièce renfermant les experts. Malgré les années, les situations injustes étaient toujours mal perçues, surtout lorsque la personne concernée était connue des autres policiers. Ici, le nom de l'une des victimes était un collègue, voire un ami. Calquant leur réaction sur celle de leur patron, personne ne prononça un seul mot mais leurs yeux auraient pu tuer toute personne s'adressant à eux. Ils prirent un moment afin de reprendre leurs esprits et essayer d'éloigner cette douleur et cette injustice.

**Chapitre 13 : La rééducation**

_Billings, Montana, centre de rééducation_

Un jeune préposé s'avança vers eux.

— **Bonjour, je me présente. Mon nom est Alexandre, je vais vous faire visiter nos installations.****On m'a informé que vous alliez partager la même chambre. Nous allons débuter par la partie médicale, ensuite les chambres et la cafétéria. Après une petite pause, je vais vous montrer les gymnases, la section appartements et la zone mini-ville.**

— **C'est quoi tout ça?** Questionna Tony.

— **Il y a plusieurs sortes de gymnases. Certains sont pour la rééducation et d'autres offrent des terrains de basket-ball, de tennis, etc.… Les fins de semaine, certains patients retournent chez-eux. Ceux qui restent sont au repos. Pas d'exercices obligatoires. Par contre, on organise des parties de basket avec les personnes présentes.**

— **Ce n'est pas pour moi! C'est fini le basket.**

— **C'est ce que vous croyez! Attendez de les voir jouer. Il y a un jeune garçon de 13 ans qui a perdu ses 2 jambes. Les week-ends, il ne veut plus retourner dans sa famille afin de pouvoir participer au tournoi que l'on organise.**

— **Les deux jambes!!**

— **C'est la vedette de l'équipe. Il joue en chaise roulante, mais il a commencé à porter des prothèses.**

— **Et la section appartements, ça sert à quoi?**

— **Pour le moment, vous partagez une chambre et vous serez comme à l'hôtel. Mais le plaisir d'être servi ne va pas durer. Dans quelques semaines, vous serez transférés dans un appartement, un 2 1/2. Vous devrez faire votre lessive, vos repas et tout le reste. C'est pour vous adapter graduellement à votre retour à une vie normale. Vous pourrez partagez le même appart, mais à une seule condition : Ici, on prône l'entraide. C'est important d'aider, mais pas de tout faire pour l'autre. Danny ne remplacera pas vos jambes et vous ne serez pas ses bras.**

— **Et la mini-ville?** Questionna à son tour Danny.

— **C'est pour apprendre à vivre en communauté, pratiquer des métiers. **

— **À vivre en communauté ? Faites-moi rire! Et un métier on en a déjà un, enfin Danny en a un. **

Le jeune Alexandre fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu en continua à parler.

— **Le centre essaie de s'auto-suffire, la vie ne s'arrête pas suite à un accident. Elle se modifie. La façon de voir la vie change pour plusieurs personnes. Après à leur départ, certains reviennent même pour faire du bénévolat. Alors maintenant on va débuter, ****suivez-moi.**

— **On est obligé ?** demanda Tony, **p****arce que sincèrement j'en ai rien à foutre de toutes vos installations modernes faites pour le ''soi-disant'' confort de vos patients alors que la seule chose à laquelle vous pensez, c'est de vous en mettre plein les poches sur notre dos. Quand on voit le prix que vous faites payer, on se demande sincèrement si le centre essaie de s'auto-suffire! **

— **M. DiNozzo, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez été grièvement blessé que vous devez parler de cette façon. Alors, vous allez vous taire et me suivre.**

— **Non. Je veux juste m'allonger. Je suis claqué et ma jambe me fait mal alors j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que d'aller faire le tour du propriétaire.**

— **Et bien alors, vous ferez le tour du propriétaire en fauteuil roulant!**

— **Génial! **Dit Tony d'un ton méprisant.

— **Attendez-moi là, je vais aller vous chercher votre carrosse**.

— **C'est peut-être un ancien marine et je crois que tu n'auras pas le dernier mot avec lui, **se moqua Danny.**Tony, tu pourrais quand même être plus sympa avec lui, il est là pour nous aider!**

— **Écoute Danny, je suis crevé, ma jambe me fait un mal de chien et ce gars là, je ne l'aime pas, il empeste le mépris. **

Alexandre revînt rapidement avec un fauteuil roulant. Tony s'y assit contraint et forcé. Ils visitèrent les installations 'dernier cri' des salles de rééducation. Ensuite, il les emmena à leur chambre où leurs bagages avaient déjà été apportés. Là, il leur donna les règlements et les horaires qui allaient rythmer leur vie durant leur séjour.

— **Bon, on va faire un tour à la cafétéria pour se reposer quelques minutes. Ensuite, on terminera la visite.**

La cafétéria était grande et lumineuse et, à cette heure-ci, il n'y a avait pas beaucoup de monde. Alexandre installa Danny et Tony à une table et leur apporta un café.

— **Hé Alexandre! J'ai besoin de toi. Tu peux venir s'il te plaît?** Appela un homme, certainement un infirmier au vu de sa tenue.

— **J'arrive.**

— **Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Profitez de ce moment pour vous reposer.**

Danny fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Celui-ci se posa sur une petite fille qui s'avançait vers eux.

— **Bonjour, vous êtes nouveaux ?**

— **On vient à peine d'arriver.**

— **Moi, ça fait six mois que je suis ici. Tu as fait la visite guidée en chaise roulante ? **

— **Oui !**

— **Moi, je me sauvais toujours de ma chaise pour essayer de marcher toute seule. Je suis super bonne pour sauter sur un pied. Je vais pouvoir battre toutes mes amies à la marelle.**

— **Quel est ton nom ? **demanda Danny.

— **Éliza. Et toi ?**

— **Danny et mon ami que tu vois là, c'est Tony.**

Alexandre arriva derrière Éliza.

— **Je dois retourner en classe. **

— **C'est une bonne idée, jeune fille.**

— **Es-tu de garde ce soir ? Questionna la petite fille, pleine d'espoir.**

— **Non, pas ce soir. **

— **Dommage, je n'aurai pas d'histoire avant d'aller au lit. À demain, alors. Sois gentil avec les nouveaux, ils sont sympas.**

— **Ne t'inquiète pas. À demain ma sauterelle et ne fait pas perdre patience à Madame Dubuc.**

— **Promis !**

Les yeux d'Alexandre ne quittèrent pas le dos d'Éliza jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté la cafétéria. Un voile de tristesse marqua son visage. Alexandre savait rester impassible face aux insultes de ses patients. Même un Anthony DiNozzo ne lui ferait pas perdre patience. Qu'avait donc de spécial cette petite fille pour bouleverser la vie des gens ? À son arrivée, Danny n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de cacher sa main en tirant sur la manche de son chandail et même Tony avait laissé entrevoir une ébauche de sourire. Le silence les enveloppa.

— **Un ange passe. Ma grand-mère utilisait toujours cette phrase pour mettre fin au silence à la maison, **commenta Tony d'une voix étrange.

— **C'est la mère d'Éliza qui passe pour veiller sur sa fille et sur les personnes qui l'aiment et qui s'occupent d'elle.**

— **Sa mère est morte ?**

— **Dans le même accident de voiture qui l'a blessée. **

— **Elle conduisait ?**

— **Non, son père. **

— **Il est où ?**

— **Probablement chez-lui, à s'enivrer. Il ne veut plus de sa fille. C'est pour ça qu'elle reste aussi longtemps ici. Ce n'est déjà pas facile de trouver une famille d'accueil pour une petite fille de 7 ans qui se réveille la nuit en réclamant sa mère. Alors quand, en plus, elle doit suivre une rééducation pour tout son côté droit… Et là encore, je ne parle que des conséquences physiques. Elle est aussi suivie en thérapie.**

— **Elle occupe quelle chambre ? **demanda Danny, les yeux brillants.

— **La 208, pourquoi ?**

— **Je pourrais peut-être aller lui faire un peu de lecture ce soir.**

— **Elle en serait très contente. Bon, on se remet en route. **

Ils visitèrent tout le reste du centre et Alexandre les ramena ensuite dans leur chambre.

— **Le repas vous sera servi dans un quart d'heure.**

— **Merci. **

Ils s'installèrent chacun dans leurs lits. Fatigués par leur visite, ils somnolèrent.

— **Bonsoir messieurs, voici votre repas. **Dit une jeune femme en posant les plateaux sur les tablettes prévues à cet effet.

— **Bonne appétit messieurs**.

Seul Danny répondit.

— **Merci. **

— **Ils nous prennent pour des gosses avec cette bouffe! Regarde-moi ça : purée de saucisses et une soupe tellement translucide qu'on se demande s'ils ont mis des légumes dans l'eau et pour finir une compote! J'ai toujours détesté la bouffe des hostos mais là, je crois qu'ils ont fait fort en matière de mauvaise bouffe.**

— **C'est peut-être bon.**

— **Goûte, tu me le diras.**

Danny goutta et fit une triste mine.

— **C'est pas terrible mais au moins, j'ai pas besoin d'aide pour faire couper ma purée !**

Tony soupira et se contenta de manger les deux tranches de pain se trouvant sur le plateau. Trente minutes plus tard, la même aide soignante revint prendre les plateaux.

— **Vous n'avez rien mangé Monsieur DiNozzo, ce n'est pas bien!**

— **M. DiNozzo mangera quand vous lui servirez autre chose que de la bouffe de môme de deux ans. C'est ma jambe qui est blessée, pas mon estomac ou ma mâchoire !**

La jeune femme soupira et prit les deux plateaux pour ensuite quitter la chambre**. **

Danny se leva et enfila ses chaussons.

— **Je vais essayer de trouver la petite Éliza pour lui lire une histoire. Veux-tu venir?**

— **Non, vas-y tout seul.**

— **Comme tu voudras. **

Danny arriva rapidement à la chambre de la petite fille. Il frappa à la porte qui était entrouverte.

— **Entrez.**

— **Salut.**

— **Oh tu es Danny, le nouveau.**

— **Oui.**

— **Pourquoi es-tu là? Es-tu perdu?**

— **Non, c'est toi que je cherchais. Je viens voir si tu veux que je te lise une histoire.**

— **Oh oui! Tu ferais ça pour moi ?**

— **Oui, si tu en as envie.**

Elle se retourna et attrapa un livre.

— **J'aime beaucoup ce livre! **

— **Alors je vais te le lire.**

Danny prit place aux côtés de la fillette et commença à lui lire l'histoire. Une fois le livre refermé, Éliza lui fit le commentaire suivant :

— **Tu lis très bien, mais tu manques un peu de pratique. Tu dois changer de voix lorsque tu fais parler les différents personnages. Mais pour une première fois, c'était très bien, **et elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue en signe de remerciement.

— **Ne t'inquiète pas, j'apprends très vite. Je serais meilleur la prochaine fois.**

Voilà un mois déjà qu'ils étaient au centre de rééducation. Don prenait l'avion pour venir voir Danny tous les week-ends et l'appelait tous les jours. Plus les jours passaient, plus Danny sentait Tony sombrer dans la dépression. Il refusait d'aller voir le psy, il ne mangeait pas grand-chose et dormait très mal. Et il s'installait tout doucement dans le mutisme. Si ce n'était pas Danny qui entamait une conversation, Tony ne parlait pas du tout.

_Salle de rééducation_

— **Allez Monsieur DiNozzo, encore un petit effort. Soulevez encore votre jambe deux fois et promis, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui.**

— **J'en ai marre ! Ça fait déjà un mois que je suis là et rien n'a changé, j'en suis toujours au même stade!**

— **Monsieur DiNozzo, ne vous découragez pas. Je vous assure que vous avez fait des progrès depuis votre arrivée mais votre rééducation va être très longue, vous avez été méchamment blessé. Je sais que pour le moment vos efforts ne sont pas vraiment récompensés. Mais faites-moi confiance, je vous promets que bientôt vous pourrez poser votre pied sur le sol et prendre appui sur votre jambe. Et ensuite, vous pourrez enfin dire adieu à vos béquilles.**

— **Vous ne devriez pas me donner trop d'espoir, je sais que ma jambe est foutue. Ils auraient mieux fait de me l'amputer.**

_Un peu plus loin_

— **C'est bien Danny, serrez encore une fois…. Parfait. Vous faites les exercices que je vous aie donnés?**

— **Oui, plusieurs fois par jours.**

— **Parfait, demain je modifierai vos exercices. **

— **Ça veut dire que bientôt, Tony arrêtera de me couper ma viande ?**

— **Oui, si vous coupez avec la main gauche.**

_Dans la chambre_

Quand Danny retourna dans la chambre après sa rééducation, Tony s'y trouvait déjà. Il était allongé sur son lit et regardait la télé sans vraiment la voir.

— **Alors, ça s'est bien passé?** Interrogea Danny.

— **Comme hier, j'arrive à peine à relever la jambe et ils ne m'ont même pas encore mis les poids.**

— **Il faut être persévérant.**

— **Ouais. Don a appelé pendant que tu étais avec le kiné, il a dit qu'il serait là vers 17 heures.**

— **OK… Tony?**

— **Oui.**

— **Tu devrais l'appeler.**

— **Qui? **

— **Gibbs.**

— **Et pourquoi je ferais ça?**

— **Parce que tu l'aimes et qu'il te manque. Tu l'appelles souvent en dormant.**

— **Pfff! Non je ne l'appellerai pas. Il m'a déjà bien assez fait souffrir comme ça.**

— **Tony, il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il t'a dit ce soir là. Il était jaloux et il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Après tout, on a très bien joué notre rôle. Personne n'a jamais remis en doute le fait que l'on soit un vrai couple.**

— **Et bien, j'en ai assez de lui servir de défouloir quand monsieur est en colère. Je ne veux plus qu'il me brise le cœur comme il l'a fait.**

— **Tu devrais lui pardonner, sinon ça va te miner toute ta vie. Je crois qu'il a eu sa leçon et qu'il a compris. Don m'a dit à quel point il s'était inquiété pour toi.**

— **Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, il y a un an. Gibbs était sur un cargo pour une mission quand une explosion a eu lieu. Il a été très grièvement blessé. Il est resté cinq jours dans le coma et à son réveil il était amnésique. Pour lui, il était retourné quinze ans en arrière et il venait d'apprendre la mort de sa femme et de leur fille. Il a assez vite retrouvé la mémoire mais il était très en colère contre l'armée à cause de la mission qu'ils avaient menée et qui a coûté la vie à plusieurs marins, car ils n'ont pas voulu l'écouter. Du coup, il est parti au Mexique en me laissant sa place de chef d'équipe, sans un au revoir, ni une explication. Il m'a chassé de sa vie. Quatre mois après son départ, Ziva a eu des ennuis et il est revenu pour l'aider. Quand il est revenu, il a agi avec moi comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre nous. Il était prêt à repartir quand un agent du FBI avec qui on travaille souvent est venu lui demander son aide. Il l'a aidé et a finalement décidé de rester et il a repris sa place comme si de rien n'était. Tout comme il est revenu dans mon lit, sans explications et sans excuses. Je n'ai pas cherché à en avoir. Je l'aimais et je lui ai tout pardonné. Deux mois après son retour, il m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui. Je pensais qu'après trois ans passés ensemble et six mois de vie commune, il aurait confiance en moi, mais je me suis trompé. Je me trompe toujours…**

On frappa à la porte, les deux hommes se retournèrent.

**Chapitre 14 : La rééducation, suite**

_Billings, Montana, centre rééducation, chambre de Tony et Danny_

Don se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sourire aux lèvres.

— **Je ne vous dérange pas.**

— **Bien sûr que non, idiot. **

— **Tu me traites d'idiot ? Ce n'est pas gentil ça! Moi qui me tape tous ces kilomètres uniquement pour te voir. **RépliquaDon en rigolant.

Tony, se redressa, prit ses béquilles et se leva.

— **Je vais vous laisser.**

— **Non, tu ne nous déranges pas.**

— **Vous n'avez pas l'occasion de vous voir souvent et encore moins seuls. Alors profitez de la chambre pendant quelques heures. La porte se verrouille de l'intérieur.**

— **Où vas-tu ?**

— **Faire une balade et peut-être voir si je trouve Éliza.**

— **Ne fais pas tous ses devoirs à sa place.**

Tony leur fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa de la chambre.

_Dans le parc du centre_

Après avoir quitté Don et Danny, Tony alla au jardin, mais sa jambe ne lui permettant pas de trop "marcher" il se reposa sur un banc et regarda les autres patients du centre avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. L'image de Gibbs flottait dans sa tête quand deux petites mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, le faisant sortir de ses pensés.

— **Devine qui c'est!**

— **Je ne sais pas? Un petit elfe?**

— **Perdu!**

— **Oh! Alors tu es... une petite princesse aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés!**

Éliza éclata de rire et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Tony.

— **Comment vas-tu Éliza? **

— **Ça va! Et toi? Tu n'as pas l'air de bien aller.**

— **Je suppose que ça pourrait aller mieux.**

— **C'est quoi qui ne va pas? **

— **Oh, c'est bien trop compliqué à comprendre pour une petite fille de sept ans, aussi intelligente soit-elle. **

La petite fille fit une moue triste.

— **Tony, je peux te poser une question?**

— **Oui, bien sûr.**

— **Comment toi et Danny avez été blessés? J'ai remarqué des cicatrices sur votre dos. Et ta jambe comment elle a été blessée?**

— **Tu sais que Danny et moi étions policiers?**

— **Oui, mais vous ne l'êtes plus?**

— **Danny si, moi je ne le suis plus. Alors Danny et moi on travaillait sur une enquête et les méchants qu'on voulait arrêter nous ont blessés.**

— **Avec quoi?**

— **Ça, tu es trop jeune pour que je te le dise, petite demoiselle.**

— **Pfff c'est toujours pareil.**

La fillette farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une photo.

— **C'était ma maman mais j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir. Par moments, je ne me souviens plus de l'odeur de son parfum ou de la douceur de sa peau. Tu crois que je vais finir par l'oublier?**

— **J'étais un peu plus vieux que toi quand ma mère est morte et j'ai oublié plein de choses d'elle. Mais, ce dont je me souviens, c'est de son amour pour moi et c'est le plus important. Je ne me souviens pas de son visage, je n'ai pas de photos d'elle pour me rappeler comment elle était. Alors te dire si tu vas finir par l'oublier complètement, je n'en sais rien. Je pense que tu vas oublier beaucoup de choses, mais que tu te souviendras toujours qu'elle t'aimait. **

— **Elle est morte dans l'accident de voiture. Papa était au volant, il avait encore beaucoup bu et n'a pas vu le camion arriver. Et toi ta maman, comment elle est morte ?**

— **Elle était très malade. **

— **Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait?**

— **Une maladie dans la tête. Par moments, elle ne savait plus qui elle était et où elle était. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait.**

— **C'est ton papa qui s'est occupé de toi quand ta maman est allée au ciel?**

— **Non, c'est une nourrice. Une dame que mon père payait pour s'occuper de moi. Mon père est un peu comme le tien, il boit beaucoup de mauvaises boissons.**

— **Dis, tous les papas sont comme ça?**

— **Non je te rassure, tous les papas ne sont pas comme ça. La plupart aiment leurs petites filles ou leurs petits garçons. Mais malheureusement, parfois il y a des papas qui ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont d'avoir une famille et qui détruisent tout, en buvant par exemple. **

— **Tu as des enfants toi?**

— **Non.**

— **Et tu as une chérie?**

— **Non plus. **

— **Et Danny il a une chérie?**

— **On va dire que oui.**

— **Don, c'est son chéri?**

— **Oui.**

— **Et toi, pourquoi tu n'as pas de chéri?**

— **... C'est comme ça, je n'ai plus de chéri.**

— **Si tu veux, je peux être ta chérie!**

— **Tu es bien trop jeune pour moi et je suis bien trop vieux pour toi.**

— **Dommage. **

Elle se leva d'un bond. Elle était toute contente de ne plus avoir aucune béquille depuis trois semaines.

— **Tu joues à chat avec moi?**

— **Je ne suis pas en mesure de jouer à ce genre de jeu.**

— **Ah oui, ta jambe! Quand est-ce qu'elle sera guérie? **

— **Je ne sais pas. **

— **Y'a Don et Danny qui arrivent!**

_Une heure plus tôt_

Don alla fermer la porte et enclencha le verrou. Un sourire angélique illumina son visage. Danny s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

— **Tu m'as manqué.**

— **Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.**

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Don amena Danny jusqu'au lit de celui-ci et passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant. Pouvoir enfin retoucher sa peau, même si celle-ci avait changé au toucher à cause des nombreuses cicatrices qui la recouvraient à présent.

— **Fais-moi l'amour Don.**

— **Tu en es sûr?**

— **Oui, je veux te sentir en moi, tu me manques tellement. Ton corps me manque, tout de toi me manque. Il y a un tube de vaseline dans la salle-de-bains.**

Don alla à la salle-de-bains, prit le tube de vaseline et rejoignit son italien qui l'attendait sur le lit. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser tendrement et à se caresser. Don enleva le tee-shirt de Danny et lui embrassa le torse. Il lui déboutonna en même temps le bouton de son pantalon et baissa sa braguette. Danny tenta de déboutonner la chemise de Don, mais sa main droite refusa de coopérer. Don se recula sans rien dire avec un grand sourire amoureux. Il alla jusqu'au poste de musique et lança le CD qui s'y trouvait puis, il se déhancha sur la musique et fit un strip-tease à son amoureux. Une fois complètement nu, il finit de déshabiller son Danno. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur la bouche, derrière l'oreille, dans le cou et descendit lentement jusqu'à sa virilité qu'il engloutit.

Danny se sentait un peu nerveux. Il voulait tellement aller jusqu'au bout. Il voulait, d'un coup de baguette magique, faire disparaître toutes les douleurs qu'il portait encore en lui. Malheureusement, au moment où le doigt de Don toucha l'entrée de son orifice, tout lui revint en mémoire et il perdit immédiatement son érection. Son corps se mit à trembler, et contrairement à ce qui se passait dans ses rêves, ses tremblements n'avaient rien à voir avec le plaisir. La peur lui fit mal au ventre, elle était là, bien présente en lui, tordant ses tripes…

— **Je suis désolé, **murmura Danny, les larmes aux yeux.

— **Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu n'es pas encore prêt. **

— **Je voulais tellement te faire plaisir.**

— **Tu ne dois pas envisager ça dans le seul but de me faire plaisir. Je t'aime Danny, le reste suivra le moment voulu.**

— **Tu ne devrais pas.**

— **Je ne devrais pas quoi?**

— **Tu ne devrais pas m'aimer. Je ne mérite pas de l'être…**

— **Comment peux-tu dire ça? Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre prononcer ces mots. Ne doute pas de mes sentiments.**

Don se coucha sur le dos et ouvrit ses bras à Danny qui vint s'y réfugier. Ils restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre, profitant seulement du moment présent. Le chemin de la guérison s'annonçait long, l'enveloppe charnelle n'étant pas la seule à avoir souffert. L'esprit de Danny portait lui aussi son lot de cicatrices. Les mains de Don caressèrent doucement la peau de Danny, lui procurant le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Puis, au bout d'une bonne heure, Don se leva et tendit la main à Danny

— **Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche ensemble?**

— **Que c'est une excellente idée!**

Une fois les deux hommes lavés et rhabillés, Danny rouvrit la porte de la chambre.

— **Comment va Tony ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé très en forme.**

— **Pas très bien, je crois qu'il déprime.**

— **Il a reparlé avec Gibbs?**

— **Non, il refuse de le faire.**

— **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre eux, pour que Tony ne veuille plus entendre parler de lui?**

— **Gibbs lui a dit des mots très durs et Tony a été profondément blessé. Et je pense aussi qu'il s'en veut énormément pour ce qui s'est passé quand on a été retenus par ces fous furieux.**

— **Je vois.**

— **Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Il refuse de me parler de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à cette histoire.**

— **Danny, que dirais-tu si je vous emmenais toi et Tony au resto ce soir? Ça lui changerait peut-être les idées le temps d'une soirée.**

— **Que c'est une excellente idée, si c'est moi qui paye!**

— **Je peux le faire.**

— **Tu payes déjà le billet d'avion pour venir me voir tous les week-ends.**

— **Bon d'accord, tu payes. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver Tony maintenant.**

Ils le trouvèrent au bout de 5 minutes de recherche. Tony était assis dehors, sur un banc, encore en compagnie d'Éliza. La chaleur de l'été était agréable à cette heure-ci.

— **Don et moi, on sort manger au restaurant. Tu viens avec nous?**

— **C'est gentil mais je vais rester ici, avec Éliza.**

— **Tony, ce n'était pas une proposition, c'est un ordre tu viens avec nous.**

— **Et qui es-tu pour te permettre de me donner des ordres?**

— **Ton compagnon de chambrée. Et en plus, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es le meilleur pour couper ma nourriture comme je l'aime.**

— **Danny, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir.**

— **Tony, ça nous fera du bien de sortir un peu d'ici et la bouffe sera cent fois meilleure à l'extérieur. Allez Tony, un petit resto italien!**

— **Danny n'insiste pas! Allez-y tous les deux, vous avez besoin de passer du temps ensemble.**

— **Écoute Tony, on t'invite à venir avec nous et c'est une invitation qui ne se refuse pas, point barre. Alors, tu vas te lever et nous suivre jusqu'à la voiture. **Dit Don sur un ton ne laissant aucune place à la négociation. **Pendant ce temps, je vais aller demander l'autorisation pour emmener Éliza avec nous.**

Tony se leva en grimaçant. Son genou le faisait toujours souffrir, surtout lorsqu'il était obligé de le bouger. Danny laissa la place à l'avant de la voiture de location de Don à Tony, pour que celui-ci ne soit pas obligé de plier trop son genou. Il s'installa avec la petite fille à l'arrière, Don ayant obtenu l'autorisation pour la sortie.

Le repas fut agréable, Danny et Don tentèrent tant bien que mal de distraire Tony. Ils réussirent à lui décrocher quelques sourires, mais sans plus. Le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Malgré la nourriture savoureuse, Tony mangea peu. Quant à Danny, il renversa son verre de boisson gazeuse. Il laissa échapper par trois fois sa fourchette par terre et il étendit presque autant de beurre sur la nappe que sur son pain. Heureusement, la présence d'Éliza et ses questions infinies réussirent à détendre l'atmosphère. Le contact de cette petite semblait modifier la vie de tous ceux qu'elle croisait.

_Centre de rééducation, deux heures plus tard_

— **Tony, as-tu besoin d'aller à la salle-de-bains ?**

— **Non, je te la laisse.**

— **OK, merci.**

Danny en ressortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Il alla s'étendre sur son lit et posa sa main sur son ventre. Il n'avait pas rattaché son pantalon, préférant le laisser entrouvert.

— **Tu en as parlé à ton médecin **? demanda Tony.

— **De quoi ?**

— **Tes problèmes de constipation. C'est loin de s'arranger.**

— **J'ai oublié que je partageais la chambre d'un enquêteur. Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?**

— **Tes visites à la salle-de-bains sont assez nombreuses et aussi très longues.**

— **J'ai menti à mon médecin afin de pouvoir quitter l'hôpital en même temps que toi. S'il l'avait su, je serais encore là-bas. Et ce n'est pas ma place.**

— **Combien de jours ?**

— **Quatre.**

— **Je vais te chercher un laxatif. Si tu protestes, demain, Don sera de retour ici. J'imagine que tu ne veux qu'il reçoive un appel de ma part pour le mettre au courant de tes mensonges?**

— **Je suis désolé de devoir te faire galoper sur une patte.**

— **Ça va aller ? Danny, regarde-moi.**

— **Ça fait tellement mal, Tony. Et plus je me retiens, pire c'est, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai peur, **ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

— **Je suis là, Danny. Tu n'es pas tout seul. C'est normal que ce soit encore douloureux. C'est comme avec mon genou, il faut être patient.**

Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, depuis leur retour à la liberté, les deux hommes s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Dans la même position qui leur avait apporté un peu de réconfort lorsqu'ils en avaient eu besoin au cours de leur captivité.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 15: Savoir pardonner**

_Une semaine plus tard_

Danny et Tony venaient d'être transférés dans un petit deux pièces. Il était composé d'une petite cuisine ouverte sur le séjour. Un séjour avec un coin repas et une petite partie salon avec un canapé, une table basse et une télé. Une salle-de-bains et une chambre avec deux lits complétaient l'aménagement. Maintenant, ils devaient s'occuper de la préparation de leurs repas, faire leur lessive, etc. Malgré l'augmentation des responsabilités et la nouvelle liberté ainsi acquise, l'état de Tony ne s'arrangeait pas. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la dépression. On ne voyait plus la lueur de vie qui illuminait jadis dans son regard. Pratiquement chaque matin, Tony et Danny se réveillaient dans le même lit. La nuit, lorsque l'un deux faisaient un cauchemar, l'autre se précipitait pour le consoler. Malgré son grand état de détresse, Tony répondait toujours présent pour son ami. Ils avaient mutuellement besoin l'un l'autre pour s'en sortir.

_Vendredi soir 18 heures_

Tony était à sa rééducation et Danny était revenu à la chambre. «Ses deux invités» n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

_**Flash-back**_

— **Gibbs.**

— **Bonjour, c'est Danny Messer, je ne vous dérange pas?**

— **Non, pas du tout. Il y a un problème avec Tony?**

— **Heu, oui, il ne va pas bien du tout. Il est en pleine dépression et il se laisse dépérir. **

— **Les médecins ne font rien pour l'aider?**

— **Devant les médecins, il donne le change. Mais, je peux vous dire qu'il va très mal. Et même s'il ne l'admettra jamais, il a besoin de vous.**

— **Il ne veut plus me voir, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la personne idéale pour l'aider. Tout est fini entre nous.**

— **Je pensais que les marines étaient un peu plus combatifs que ça et qu'ils ne laissaient jamais d'hommes derrière eux. À ce que je vois, c'est de la foutaise tout ça! Si vous l'avez vraiment aimé ou si vous l'aimez encore, venez le voir et forcez-le à réagir. Vous seul pouvez le faire. Don et moi, on a tout tenté, mais rien n'y fait.**

— **Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien pour lui. **Sa voix montrait qu'il était en colère

— **Vous me décevez agent Gibbs, je n'aurais pas pensé ça de vous. Quand Tony m'a dit que le seul sentiment que vous saviez montrer était la colère, je ne le croyais pas. Mais finalement, je crois qu'il avait raison. Vous voulez que je vous dise une dernière chose? Vous avez raison, restez bien tranquille à Washington, vous ne méritez pas Tony. Il est un type trop bien pour vous. Mais le jour où il décidera de mettre fin à ses jours, vous serez le seul responsable.**

Danny raccrocha le combiné avec force. Il était en colère contre cet homme et son manque de réaction face au problème de l'homme avec qui il avait pourtant partagé trois ans de sa vie.

Quelques heures après, Gibbs l'avait rappelé en lui disant qu'il serait là le vendredi soir.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Don et Gibbs devaient maintenant arriver dans quelques minutes. Ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient là pour 18 h 10. Pour faire des économies, les deux hommes avaient décidé de partager la même chambre d'hôtel.

— **Salut, mon Danno.**

— **Don!**

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans les bras et échangèrent un baiser. Puis, Danny se tourna vers Gibbs.

— **Agent Gibbs.**

— **Bonsoir Danny.**

— **Tony ne devrait pas tarder, il est encore à sa rééducation. Il finit toujours vers 18 h.**

— **OK. Merci Danny, de m'avoir fait réagir l'autre jour au téléphone.**

— **Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, je l'ai fait pour Tony avant tout. Il mérite d'être enfin heureux et d'être aimé. Alors, si vous êtes capable de ça, c'est parfait. Sinon, il vaut mieux que vous fassiez demi-tour avant qu'il ne vous voit.**

— **J'aime Tony, sincèrement. **

— **Alors, montrez-le-lui enfin. Nous, on va y aller avant qu'il n'arrive.**

Don et Danny quittèrent l'appartement, laissant Gibbs seul avec ses pensées.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

— **Bonsoir Tony.**

— **Je t'ai posé une question.**

— **Je suis venu te voir, te parler et prendre de tes nouvelles.**

— **Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre? Je ne suis plus un de tes agents. Jen ne t'a pas dit que j'avais donné ma démission, depuis le temps ?**

— **Si. **

— **Bon maintenant que tu m'as vu, tu peux repartir.**

— **Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas dit tout ce que j'ai à te dire.**

— **Je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi.**

Gibbs s'avança jusqu'à Tony et posa une main sur son épaule. Tony lâcha instinctivement ses béquilles et repoussa Gibbs. Mais cette action lui valut de perdre l'équilibre et il tomba lamentablement sur le sol.

Gibbs s'agenouilla face à lui et posa à nouveau sa main sur une de ses épaules.

— **Ne me touche pas!**

— **Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?**

— **Ne me touche pas!**

— **Tony, on doit parler. **

Il le prit par les deux épaules et le força à se mettre en position assise.

— **Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher!**

— **Tony, je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Ce que je t'ai dit était cruel, je t'aime et je…**

Tony se mit à lui marteler le torse à coups de poing. Gibbs le laissa exprimer toute sa colère et le serra même dans ses bras.

— **Je te déteste, tu m'entends ? Je te déteste, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, je te déteste! Pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait!**

Il frappait son torse avec une telle force que Gibbs avait mal.

— **Pourquoi, tu m'as fait ça? Pourquoi?**

— **Je suis désolé Tony, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. **

— **Désolé, désolé! C'est tout ce que tu sais dire! Tu n'es qu'un fumier!**

Tony essaya de se dégager de Gibbs, mais celui-ci resserra son étreinte autour du corps frêle de l'italien.

— **Je t'aime, Tony, je sais que tout ce que je peux te dire ne remplacera jamais le mal que je t'ai fait, mais je suis sincèrement désolé. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir. Je veux être là pour toi, tout au long de notre vie. Je veux pouvoir te prouver combien je t'aime et combien je tiens à toi. Alors, si au fond de ton cœur, il y a encore une petite place pour moi, je la prends. Je voudrais tout reprendre à zéro avec toi, repartir sur le bon pied. Je veux être toujours là pour toi, à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin. **

Tony arrêta de se débattre et éclata en sanglot. Gibbs lui mit la main sur la nuque et l'attira plus à lui, calant la tête de Tony au creux de son cou.

— **Chut, ça va aller, je suis là. Je t'aime Tony, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie, c'est grâce à toi aujourd'hui que je suis de nouveau heureux. Laisse-moi à nouveau t'aimer. **

Petit à petit, les pleurs de Tony se calmèrent et son corps n'opposa plus aucune résistance à l'étreinte de Gibbs. Ils restèrent là, comme ça, pendant un long moment, Gibbs passant sa main dans les cheveux de Tony. Puis, Tony finit par se dégager complètement et s'adossa contre le canapé, jambe droite tendue et sa jambe gauche repliée. Gibbs se mit à côté de lui. Les deux hommes étaient épaule contre épaule.

— **Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus blessé ? Ce n'est pas que tu m'aies dit que j'étais la pire chose qui te soit arrivée dans la vie. Ça, j'en ai l'habitude! Ce qui m'a le plus blessé, c'est ton manque de confiance en moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ou dit un jour pour ne pas mériter ta confiance. Mais je pensais qu'en trois ans passés ensemble et six mois de vie commune, tu aurais un tant soit peu confiance en moi. J'avais confiance en toi, moi. Si c'était toi qui avais dû jouer ce rôle avec Danny ou avec n'importe qui d'autre, je t'aurais fait confiance car je t'aimais.**

— **Je sais, je le réalise bien trop tard. Pourras-tu un jour me le pardonner?**

— **Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime et que je veux que notre couple fonctionne. **

— **Moi aussi je veux que ça fonctionne entre nous. Et je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner et te prouver que j'ai confiance en toi.**

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

— **Comment se passe ta rééducation?**

— **Pas assez satisfaisante à mon goût. Mais si je dois en croire mon kiné, je récupère. Mais le chemin sera long avant de pouvoir récupérer complètement, si un jour je peux récupérer complètement… Tu sais, je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir au NCIS.**

— **Il ne faut pas dire ça, je sais que tu es capable de t'en remettre.**

— **C'est la deuxième fois que mon genou droit est explosé et la première fois, j'ai déjà bien failli ne pas récupérer entièrement. Les médecins ont même été étonnés que je récupère comme ça. Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil. Ça fait deux mois que je galère pour arriver à faire des flexions et j'ai beaucoup de mal. Et je n'ai pas encore eu droit aux poids.**

— **Je sais de quoi tu es capable, je suis sûr que bientôt tout ça sera derrière nous. **

Tony posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gibbs qui y déposa un baiser, puis il l'entoura de son bras.

C'est ainsi que Danny les trouva quand il retourna à l'appartement

— **Je venais voir si tout se passait bien et si vous vouliez venir manger avec nous au resto.**

— **Oui, c'est une bonne idée. **Dit Gibbs en se levant.

— **Je veux bien venir aussi, mais il va falloir que vous m'aidiez à me relever. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver seul.**

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Gibbs se plaça derrière lui et le souleva comme un rien.

— **Tu ferais bien de te remplumer. **

— **Je sais, Danny me bassine avec ça depuis notre arrivée. **

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Tony et Danny étaient couchés dans leur lit, ils étaient rentrés tard du restaurant.

— **Danny, tu dors?**

— **Non, pas encore.**

— **Je voulais te remercier.**

— **Pourquoi?**

— **Pour avoir appelé Gibbs.**

— **Alors tous les deux, c'est reparti comme en quarante?**

— **Je ne dirais pas ça mais on va essayer de recoller les morceaux et voir ce que ça donne. On veut tous les deux que ça marche cette fois-ci. **

— **C'est un bon début. **

— **Oui, je pense.**

Tony bougea dans son lit et retint un gémissement.

— **Ton genou te fait mal?**

— **Oui, je ne sais plus comment me mettre pour ne pas avoir mal.**

— **Tu as pris tes antidouleurs?**

— **Non, je les ai oubliés dans la salle-de-bains.**

— **Je vais aller te les chercher, j'ai justement besoin d'y retourner.**

Danny se leva et alla jusqu'à la salle-de-bains. Il en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et un flacon de médicament.

— **Tiens, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ouvrir la bouteille. Elle est à l'épreuve des enfants et des maladroits comme moi.**

— **Merci.**

Danny s'assit sur le lit de Tony.

— **Tu as besoin que je fasse venir un médecin?**

— **Non merci. Avec les médicaments, ça va aller. Et toi ? **Tony posa sa main sur le ventre de Danny. **La douleur est toujours présente ?**

— **Je croyais que ça allait passer, mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

— **Tu devrais en par…**

— **Hors de question,** le coupa Danny.** Je ne veux pas qu'un médecin vienne tripoter mon…** il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Danny s'apprêtait à se lever quand Tony le retint par le bras.

— **Et toi, comment ça va avec Don?**

— **Ça va, **hésita Danny.

— **Tu en es sûr?**

— **Oui, c'est juste que… l'autre jour, je lui ai demandé de me faire l'amour. J'en avais vraiment envie, je voulais pouvoir le sentir en moi. Au début, tout s'est bien passé. Les caresses et les baisers, ça, c'était extra. Mais, au moment où il allait… Je… je l'ai repoussé. J'ai eu peur et les crampes sont revenues dans mon ventre.**

— **Je suis désolé. J'aurais tellement voulu t'éviter ça.**

— **Ce n'est pas de ta faute Tony, tu n'avais pas le choix.**

— **On a toujours le choix.**

— **Oui et si tu avais choisi de ne pas le faire, il m'aurait tué.**

— **Pas sûr. Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis qu'il n'aurait pas mis ses menaces à exécution. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était nous faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible et il ne se serait jamais arrêté après seulement deux jours de torture. **

— **Comment en être sûr? Je ne t'en veux pas Tony.**

— **Je t'ai violé et tu ne m'en veux pas!?**

— **Tu ne m'as pas violé.**

— **Ah oui! Et un rapport forcé non consentant, tu appelles ça comment?**

— **Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Je te jure que je ne t'en veux pas et que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Et Don non plus d'ailleurs.**

— **Tu l'as dit à Don!?**

— **Oui et il l'a très bien compris.**

— **Il a très bien compris que je t'ai violé et…**

— **Arrête Tony, tu ne m'as pas violé. Tu l'as dit toi-même, un viol est un rapport sexuel non consentant! Et j'étais consentant. **

— **Oui, par obligation! Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Je t'ai violé et ça, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.**

— **Il le faudra bien pourtant. Tony regarde-moi. Allez Tony, regarde-moi. Tu ne m'as pas violé! On était tous les deux d'accord sur ce qu'il fallait faire à ce moment-là. Et ce n'est pas ça qui me retient le plus de faire l'amour avec Don. C'est plutôt que j'ai peur de ressentir à nouveau cette douleur que j'ai ressentie quand il m'a violé avec cette barre de fer. Par moments, je peux encore la sentir en moi en train de me déchirer les entrailles.**

— **Je comprends Je n'ose même pas imaginer la douleur que tu as pu ressentir à ce moment-là. Mais, si tu arrêtes de vivre pleinement ton amour avec Don, il aura gagné. Pendant notre captivité, tu as été très fort. Tu dois continuer à l'être. Je sais que Don saura se montrer patient. Et quand tu seras prêt, il te fera l'amour tout en douceur, avec délicatesse et amour. Donne-toi du temps pour cicatriser de toutes tes blessures. C'est normal d'avoir peur d'autant plus que tu as encore mal.**

— **Et si je n'y arrive pas?**

— **Tu y arriveras car tu as cette force de caractère qui t'es propre et qui fait de toi un homme fort.**

— **Toi aussi, tu dois panser tes blessures. Arrête de penser à toi comme à un violeur. Profite de la seconde chance que la vie t'offre avec Gibbs. Lui aussi à souffert.**

Danny regarda Tony, il avait les larmes aux yeux et il les laissa couler librement.

Tony le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

— **Tu y arriveras, tu es plus fort qu'eux. Je te promets que tu y arriveras et que bientôt ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.**

Danny se laissa aller et pleura sur l'épaule de son ami. Car, au fil des semaines, Tony était vraiment devenu un ami. Au bout d'un moment, Danny se redressa et essuya le reste de ses larmes.

— **Merci. Merci d'être une oreille attentive. Tu es un véritable ami. Merci pour tout. Je crois qu'on aurait dû crever l'abcès bien avant et en parler entre nous.**

— _**Di nulla.**_

— **Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, **_**bonne notte.**_

— _**Bonne notte.**_

Cette nuit-là, ce fut Danny qui fut hanté par des cauchemars. Il revivait des scènes de sa captivité, notamment celle d'une certaine intrusion à l'intérieur de son intimité. Au matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Tony était près de lui dans son lit. Il savait que s'il réussissait à retrouver le sommeil après ses mauvais rêves, c'est parce qu'ils les combattaient à deux. Pour être toujours plus fort…

**Chapitre 16, souvenirs**

_Le lendemain (samedi)_

Gibbs se préparait pour aller rejoindre Tony et Danny en compagnie de Don.

Mais avant ça, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

— **Jen, c'est Jethro.**

— …

— **Oui, je vais bien. Je prends quelques jours, j'ai des choses importantes à faire.**

— …

— **Non tout va bien, j'ai juste besoin de quelques jours.**

— …**.**

— **Je ne sais pas, entre dix et quinze jours. Peut-être moins, peut-être plus. **

— …

— **Jen, ils sont tout à fait capables de se passer de moi quelques jours et j'ai plusieurs semaines de vacances d'accumulées.**

Il raccrocha.

— **On peut y aller, je suis prêt.**

— **Alors, c'est parti.**

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au centre de rééducation.

À cette heure-ci, Don savait que Danny et Tony étaient en salle de rééducation. Tony était assis de dos sur le rebord de la piscine. Quand il l'aperçut, Gibbs resta figé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les importantes et nombreuses cicatrices que les coups de fouet avaient laissées sur son dos.

— **Ce n'est pas facile la première fois qu'on les voit comme ça, mais ne le lui montrez pas. Ce n'est déjà pas facile pour eux de vivre avec ça. Alors s'il vous voit avec ce regard, vous allez le mettre mal à l'aise.**

— **Comment faites-vous? Comment se passe votre relation avec Danny depuis toute cette histoire?**

— **Ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler, mais promis, ce soir on en discutera. Tout ce dont a besoin Tony pour le moment, c'est de votre amour et de votre soutien, mais surtout pas de votre pitié.**

— **Mmm.**

— **Vous feriez mieux d'aller le voir avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que vous l'observez de loin.**

Gibbs s'avança jusqu'à Tony; son regard se posa immédiatement sur le genou droit de celui-ci et sur la cicatrice importante qui s'y trouvait.

— **Bonjour Tony.**

— **Hé, salut boss ! Je te présente Iris, mon kiné. Iris, je vous présente mon boss, l'agent Gibbs.**

— **Bonjour Agent Gibbs; alors, vous venez voir les progrès de votre agent?**

— **Oui, c'est ça. Il n'est pas trop indiscipliné au moins? Sinon, une bonne tape derrière la tête aide à lui remettre les idées en place. **

— **J'en prends bonne note. Bon Tony, je peux te laisser faire tes exercices? Je reviens dans dix minutes.**

S'adressant à Tony.

— **Alors, aujourd'hui on barbote?**

— **Comme tu vois, Iris pense que ça peut m'aider à améliorer la récupération de mon genou.**

10 minutes plus tard, la kiné était de retour.

— **C'est bon Tony, tu peux t'arrêter. Je te laisse te rhabiller et je te veux dans 10 minutes sur la table de soin.**

— **À vos ordres! Tu n'es pas obligé de rester là, tu sais, je vais en avoir pour toute la matinée.**

— **J'ai envie de rester avec toi.**

Tony lui fit un petit sourire timide. C'était bon d'avoir à nouveau son amoureux près de lui, mais il prendrait son temps. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Après avoir pris une douche rapide et avoir enfilé sa tenue de sport, Tony s'installa sur la table de soin et attendit la kiné.

La kiné lui fit faire plusieurs exercices, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres pour Tony. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait ajouté un poids à la cheville pour renforcer la musculation de la jambe et du genou. À la fin des exercices, elle lui fit un massage du genou.

— **C'est bon Tony, je te libère pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit demain matin, à la piscine.**

Tony et Gibbs prirent la direction de l'appartement. Juste quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

— **Je réponds et je te rejoins à l'intérieur.**

Tony laissa donc Gibbs dehors en entra dans l'appart. Don et Danny étaient déjà là en train de discuter au salon tout en prenant un café.

— **Gibbs n'est pas avec toi?**

— **Non, il est au téléphone.**

— **Ok, je te sers un café?**

— **Non merci.**

Il s'allongea sur le canapé. À peine eut-il la tête posée sur l'accoudoir qu'il s'endormit. Cinq minutes après, Gibbs entra à son tour.

— **Il vient de s'endormir. **Dit Don en désignant Tony du regard.

— **Il est toujours épuisé après la rééducation. **Ajouta Danny.

—**Je ne croyais pas que c'était aussi douloureux mais il travaille fort.****Et pour toi, comment ça se passe?**

— **Bien, mais les os de mes doigts étaient vraiment très abîmés. Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'à quel point je vais pouvoir en récupérer l'usage. **

— **Je suis désolé de l'apprendre. **

— **On n'y peut rien.**

Danny se leva et prit la main de Don.

— **On ferait mieux de sortir et de le laisser se reposer. Il n'a pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière.**

— **Je vais rester avec lui.**

Les deux New-Yorkais sortirent dans la chambre.

Gibbs observa Tony dormir. Il avait le visage crispé et l'on voyait bien que tout son corps était tendu. Il se pencha et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, mais son geste eut pour effet de réveiller Tony en sursaut.

— **Eh Tony, c'est moi.**

Tony soupira et se redressa.

— **Je me suis assoupi?**

— **Oui. Danny m'a dit que tu n'avais pas très bien dormi cette nuit.**

— **Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te le dire!**

— **Tu veux m'en parler?**

— **Te parler de quoi?**

— **De ce qui t'a empêché de dormir.**

—**...**

— **Tony?**

— **Je n'ai rien à dire.**

— **Tony, je sais que j'ai perdu ta confiance et que ce ne sera pas facile pour moi de la retrouver. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, pour t'aider et t'écouter. Je t'aime et je veux tout faire pour toi.**

Tony approuva d'un signe de tête.

— **C'est juste que c'est trop tôt pour moi pour arriver à en parler. Je n'en ai pas la force pour le moment.**

— **Alors, quand tu en auras la force, sache que je serais là pour t'écouter.**

Au même moment, en dehors du centre de rééducation, Don et Danny se baladaient main dans la main.

— **Tu crois qu'ils vont réussir à sauver leur couple?**

— **Je n'en sais rien. Je l'espère. Tony aime vraiment Gibbs. Je ne sais plus comment l'aider, il se sent coupable de tellement de choses. Surtout de ce qu'ils nous ont obligés à faire, il culpabilise pour le mal qu'il m'a fait et il a l'impression d'avoir trahi tout le monde, toi, Gibbs, moi… Il culpabilise aussi pour la mort de sa mère. Il s'est à peine confié à moi. C'est une vraie bombe à retardement et s'il ne se confie pas, quand «il explosera» je n'ose même pas imaginer les dégâts. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps il va tenir comme ça, il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un, en toute confiance.**

— **Je suis sûr que Gibbs saura l'aider.**

— **En parlant de ça, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir. J'avais vraiment envie de le faire, j'ai vraiment envie de le faire. Mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai cette boule au ventre qui m'en empêche.**

— **Hé! Danno, il n'y a pas de mal. On a tout notre temps bébé, ce n'est pas une course. Je t'aime et on y arrivera de nouveau et ce sera le moment le plus merveilleux qu'on aura vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Tu te souviens de notre première fois et de ce que tu as ressenti après? **Tout en lui disant cela, Don le serra très fort dans ses bras.

— **Oui.**

— **Alors, repense à ce moment et dis-toi que ce sera cent fois mieux. ****L'important Danny, ce n'est pas de faire l'amour mais qu'il y ait toujours de l'amour entre nous. Le reste suivra, en temps voulu.**

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et ils se remirent en marche, Danny soulagé d'un poids en moins.

_Le soir, chambre d'hôtel de Don et de Gibbs_

— **Don, je peux vous poser une question?**

— **Oui, si l'on se met à se tutoyer.**

— **Ok. Comment ça se passe entre toi et Danny? Je veux dire, depuis ce qui s'est passé.**

— **Ce n'est pas facile, mais on se reconstruit jour après jour. Danny se bat pour retrouver un semblant de vie quasi normale. Ce qu'ils ont subi là-bas les a traumatisés et ils resteront définitivement marqués. Ils ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. **

— **Oui, j'en ai bien conscience. Est-ce qu'il te parle de ce qui s'est passé pour eux durant ces sept jours?**

— **Il m'en a parlé, effectivement. Mais je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il m'a raconté, car ça le touche de près, tout comme Tony. Si Tony veut que tu saches tout ce qui lui est arrivé là-bas, il te le dira le jour où il sentira prêt à le faire. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que tout ne figure pas dans leurs rapports. Ils ont gardé certains des faits les plus douloureux pour eux.**

Gibbs acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

— **Je sais que c'est ta jalousie qui a mené à votre rupture, mais il faut que tu saches que Tony et Danny ont développé une grande et forte amitié par rapport à ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. Alors ta jalousie, laisse-la au placard, car ils ont tous les deux besoins de cette amitié pour se reconstruire. C'est vital pour eux.**

— **Je ne pense pas avoir besoin qu'on me dise ce que j'ai à faire avec Tony.**

— **Ils vont s'en sortir ensemble ou ils vont couler ensemble. À toi de voir.**

— **Si je suis ici, c'est bien pour quelque chose. J'aime Tony et je veux tout faire pour lui. Et si cela implique d'accepter sans condition l'amitié qui l'unit avec Danny alors, je le ferai. **

— **Parfait alors. Je voulais m'assurer que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. **

— **Don, ne t'en fais pas. Je me rends bien compte des erreurs que j'ai commises et je n'ai pas l'intention de les reproduire.**

Les deux hommes se préparèrent pour la nuit et chacun d'eux s'allongea dans son lit.

— **Tu penses que Danny arrivera à se resservir de sa main droite un jour?**

— **Je ne sais pas. Les médecins pensent qu'il gardera des séquelles et qu'il ne pourra plus se servir de sa main comme avant. Il va forcement perdre une certaine dextérité, mais rien qui ne l'empêchera d'exercer son métier de scientifique. Je crois qu'il a renoncé à utiliser sa main droite, il veut se servir de****plus en plus de la gauche, mais les médecins ne sont pas d'accord. Ils lui ont dit de persévérer. Il est là-bas pour développer l'usage de sa main droite, pas la gauche.**

— **C'est bien le point de vue d'un médecin qui a ses deux mains fonctionnelles. J'ai voulu me montrer confiant devant Tony tout à l'heure, mais je crains qu'il ne puisse pas récupérer comme il le voudrait. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de blessure à l'armée et les gars ne récupéraient jamais totalement. Si c'est son cas, il ne pourra plus jamais être agent de terrain et ça, il le vivra très mal. Tony est un homme d'action et un excellent agent. C'est aussi un bon investigateur, mais, ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout, c'est être sur le terrain. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aller jusqu'au bout de ses arrêts maladie, il fallait absolument qu'il soit dans le feu de l'action. Le terrain pour lui, c'est vital.**

— **Mais tu seras là pour l'aider, si malheureusement il ne peut pas le faire.**

_Silence._

— **De vous deux, qui a fait le premier pas?**

— **Moi. Mais il faut dire que Tony m'a mis sur la voie. On était en planque depuis deux jours. On surveillait les agissements d'un homme soupçonné d'être un terroriste.**

**Chapitre 17: Souvenirs, suite**

_**Flash-back**_

_29 mai 2003_

_Banlieue de Washington, dans un immeuble vétuste _

Tony et Gibbs

Deux jours qu'ils surveillaient ce type et toujours rien, aucun mouvement suspect. Gibbs venait de sortir pour aller chercher du café et de quoi manger un bout. Tony s'était lamentablement endormi la tête posée sur la table quand Gibbs fit son retour. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant dormir ainsi. Il semblait tellement vulnérable, tellement plus jeune, mais restait toujours aussi mystérieux. Il aurait aimé faire tant de choses avec lui. L'embrasser, lui dire tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Il soupira et posa le gobelet de café de Tony sur la table. Un café comme il l'aimait, avec un nuage de lait et trois sucres. Tony se réveilla brusquement.

— **Je ne dors pas!**

— **Ah oui? Pourtant, il y a trente secondes, tu ronflais!**

— **Désolé patron, j'ai dû m'assoupir.**

— **Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet des excuses DiNozzo?**

— **Qu'elles étaient un signe de faiblesse!**

— **Alors, ne t'excuse plus.**

— **Merci pour le café!**

Il but son café d'un trait.

— **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?**

— **Rien. Il s'est mis devant la télé et il regarde un navet.**

— **Parfait. Je vais prendre ta relève. Vas te prendre une douche et dors un peu, ça te fera du bien.**

15 minutes plus tard, Tony était toujours sous la douche. Gibbs se leva et entra dans la salle-de-bains.

— **Eh, tu comptes me laisser de l'eau chaude?**

Tony sursauta.

— **Patron, tu m'as fait peur!**

— **Je vois ça.**

Tony arrêta l'eau et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille.

— **Depuis quand portes-tu des tatouages DiNozzo?**

— **Depuis l'âge de 16 ans. Pourquoi, c'est interdit?**

— **Non, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre.**

— **Ah bon? Et tu pensais que c'était quoi mon genre?**

— **Heu?... **

— **Ola! J'ai réussi à te clouer le bec, c'est une grande première ça!**

— **La ferme DiNozzo sinon...**

— **Bien reçu patron.**

— **C'est un piège à filles, c'est ça?**

— **Pas uniquement.**

Tony regarda Gibbs avec des yeux pétillants. À cet instant même, il aurait bien aimé plaquer son patron contre le mur et l'embrasser passionnément, mais ce n'était pas déontologique. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui. À la pensée que son patron avait fait naître en lui une envie typiquement masculine et bien que sa serviette camoufle cette soudaine montée d'excitation, la gêne s'empara de lui. Gibbs remarqua sa gêne et sourit intérieurement, car lui également sentait cette envie monter en lui. Voir son agent, l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement depuis le premier jour, à demi-nu devant lui rendit son pantalon soudainement étroit.

— **Tony?**

— **Oui?**

Tant pis, il fallait bien se lancer un jour.

Il s'approcha de son subalterne et le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait lire en lui.

— **Patron?**

Il leva sa main et la plaqua contre la nuque de l'italien avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Tony fut d'abord surpris par ce geste, mais s'offrit facilement à ce baiser dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

— **Et toi, avec Danny?**

— **C'était un vendredi et l'on avait eu une semaine assez dure. Danno m'avait invité à prendre un verre…**

_**Flash-back**_

_Vendredi soir 18h55_

Danny et Don se croisèrent dans le couloir de la police scientifique, Don était venu chercher un rapport laissé par Mac.

— **Eh Don, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

— **Je suis venu chercher les conclusions de l'enquête que Mac a écrites.**

— **Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ce soir?**

— **Et comment!**

_Dans le bar_

Ils s'étaient assis à une table et avaient commandé leurs boissons. À la table d'à côté étaient assis deux jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années qui échangeaient discrètement des baisers et des caresses. Don sembla gêné par la présence de ces hommes non loin d'eux.

— **Tu as quelque chose contre les homosexuels? **Demanda Danny à voix basse.

— **Non, pas du tout. **

— **Don, je peux te poser une question?**

— **Bien sûr.**

— **As-tu déjà été amoureux d'un autre homme?**

— **Pardon?**

— **Ma question me semblait assez claire pourtant. As-tu déjà été amoureux d'un autre homme?**

Don parut surpris par la question

— **Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?**

— **Comme ça, pour savoir.**

— **Je n'en sais trop rien, peut-être. Et toi?**

— **Moi oui. Et d'ailleurs, j'aime un autre homme en secret depuis pas mal de temps. Mais celui-ci ne le sait pas ou en tout cas, il ne m'a rien dit.**

Après tout, il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout. Cela faisait déjà un long moment qu'il savait qu'il aimait Don. Et là, il ne pouvait plus garder ce secret pour lui, ça devenait trop pesant.

— **Et c'est qui? Je le connais?**

Danny le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce soir, il allait lui dire la vérité, quitte à perdre leur amitié, mais il n'en pouvait plus de garder ça pour lui.

— **Toi.**

Don écarquilla les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Danny le regardait intensément et ce regard le troubla, tout comme cette révélation. Il se leva brusquement et sortit précipitamment du bar sans se retourner. Danny eut un énorme pincement au cœur, mais au moins il s'était soulagé, il lui avait révélé ses vrais sentiments en sachant qu'il risquait de tout perdre. Il paya les boissons et rentra chez lui.

Une heure plus tard, on frappa à sa porte. Danny, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux mouillés alla ouvrir. Don se tenait en face de lui.

— **Je peux entrer?**

— **Bien sûr. **

Il laissa Don entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

— **Assieds-toi, je vais aller enfiler un pantalon.**

Danny revint dans la pièce deux minutes plus tard vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt.

— **Je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu m'as dit**.

— **C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler et surtout pas comme ça. J'ai le don de foutre la merde partout où je vais! **

— **Non, au contraire, tu as eu raison de le faire. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire face aux vrais sentiments que j'ai envers toi. Je me suis toujours voilé la face avec cette partie de moi-même. Je t'aime aussi Daniel Messer. **

Un sourire illumina le visage de Danny tout comme celui de Don, heureux lui aussi d'avoir avoué ses sentiments. Danny s'approcha de l'homme qu'il aimait et déposa un baiser hésitant sur ses lèvres pour sceller la fin de leur amitié et débuter leur histoire d'amour. Don y répondit et approfondit le baiser.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_Centre de rééducation, 2h14, dans la nuit_

Les murmures et la respiration essoufflée de Tony se propagèrent dans la petite chambre. Un nouveau cauchemar se présentait, coupant une fois de plus le sommeil de la nuit. Danny se mit à lui parler doucement et à caresser ses cheveux, comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant. Il sentit Tony se détendre sous son toucher et, lentement, les yeux émeraude s'entrouvrirent.

— **Bonjour.**

— **Dan! C'est toi?**

— **Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a que nous deux.**

— **J'ai encore fait un cauchemar.**

— **Tu veux m'en parler?**

— **Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. On était retenus à l'entrepôt et des rats voulaient nous mordre. Ils grimpaient le long de nos jambes pour se faufiler dans nos chemises.**

— **Des rats?**

— **Oui!**

— **Tu ne dois pas être du genre à nourrir les écureuils!**

— **Je déteste toutes les sortes de rongeurs. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé!**

— **Je ne dormais pas… J'étais à la salle-de-bains.**

— **Et à voir la façon que tu as de t'asseoir, je dirais que tes efforts ont finalement été couronnés de succès!**

— **Cesse de te moquer de moi!**

— **Désolé.**

— **Dis-moi, pourquoi crains-tu autant les rats?**

Tony soupira

— **Quand j'étais gamin et que mes parents voulaient me punir, ils m'enfermaient toute la nuit dans une vieille grange sur notre propriété. Il y avait des rats et d'autres bestioles qui me foutaient la trouille. Je me suis même fait mordre par un rat un jour.**

— **Et tu t'y es fait enfermer souvent?**

— **Bien trop souvent à mon goût. Si ce n'était pas ça, c'était des coups de ceinture de la part de mon père.**

— **Je vois et je suis désolé. Personne ne se rendait compte de rien?**

— **C'était il y a longtemps et tu n'as pas être désolé. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des parents attentionnés. Mais tu sais, quand tu as du fric et que tu es un avocat de renom, personne n'imagine qu'il peut y avoir de la violence au sein de ta maison. Ou alors, les gens fermaient les yeux sur ce qui se passait, car c'était plus simple.**

Le silence prit place entre les deux hommes. Danny finit par se relever.

— **Reste, s'il te plaît. **

— **Tu es sûr?**

— **Lorsque tu es près de moi, les cauchemars sont toujours moins violents. Reste.**

Tony ouvrit les couvertures et Danny s'y glissa. Il se cala tout contre lui.

— **Dan, tu voudrais bien me raconter une histoire pour m'aider à trouver le sommeil?**

— **Je suis loin d'avoir ton talent d'orateur! Éliza trouve que je suis un lecteur plus qu'ordinaire.**

— **C'est faux. J'ai entendu les dernières histoires que tu lui as racontées. Tu deviens vraiment intéressant à écouter. Je me suis laissé prendre à l'histoire plus d'une fois.**

— **Dommage que tout ce que je réussisse à améliorer, ce soit mes talents de conteur et non pas la dextérité de ma main droite.**

Tony resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Danny.

— **Tu veux bien me raconter l**'endroit le plus inhabituel où Don et toi avez fait l'amour.

— Laisse-moi réfléchir! Après un moment de silence, la voix de Danny s'éleva à nouveau dans la chambre. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai enquêté sur un cas particulièrement difficile avec Mac et Stella. Je ne suis pas rentré chez moi de toute la semaine. Lorsque je n'en pouvais plus, je me reposais quelques heures dans la salle de repos. Une semaine complète sans voir Don en dehors de boulot.

À la fin de l'enquête, Mac nous a invités dans un restaurant assez spécial. En arrivant, l'hôtesse nous a demandé si l'on voulait manger des pâtes ou de la viande et des légumes. Puis ensuite, elle nous a tendu un tiroir en nous demandant d'y déposer montre, cellulaire, briquet et tout autre objet susceptible de faire de la lumière. **Elle a aussi ajouté que je pouvais y déposer mes lunettes.**

On a passé la porte et, de l'autre côté, c'était le noir total, **vraiment aucune aucune lumière ou lueur. Dans ce restaurant, le service est assuré par des aveugles. L'un d'eux nous a guidés jusqu'à notre table, une banquette placée près d'un mur. J'ai pris place dans le fond avec Don à mes côtés. La voix de Mac provenait d'en face de moi et Stella devait se trouver près de Don. **

**Au début, tout le monde parlait fort, comme pour compenser le fait de ne rien****voir. Puis, peu à peu, le bruit a diminué dans la pièce, les autres sens prenant le relais de la vision. C'était une sensation des plus étranges. On ne pouvait pas voir ce que les autres clients mangeaient mais par contre, on sentait très bien l'odeur qui se dégageait de leurs plats.**

**Le serveur est venu nous apporter du vin. Il fallait trouver notre verre sur la table sans rien renverser. Puis ensuite, ce fut le repas. Tout sentait tellement bon. Évidemment, on devait avant tout mettre la main sur les couverts. Une fois cette difficulté surmontée, la nourriture était vraiment savoureuse.**

**Ça me fait penser. C'est beaucoup plus difficile de couper dans le noir qu'avec ma main droite. Je réalise aujourd'hui la chance que j'ai d'avoir encore mes deux yeux.**

— **Tu pourras m'y amener? C'est pour me réconcilier avec ma jambe.**

— **Pas de problème, ça en vaut vraiment le coup.**

— **Tu peux poursuivre, j'ai hâte de connaître la suite.**

— **Comme je ne trouvais plus mes couverts, j'ai fini par manger avec mes doigts. À chaque fois que l'on essaie un nouveau restaurant Don et moi, on ne commande pas la même chose afin de pouvoir goûter au plat de l'autre. Lorsque j'ai réussi à trouver sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il goûte à ma viande, il s'est mis à me lécher les doigts.**

**La réaction dans mon pantalon n'a pas tardé et dans celui de Don non plus d'ailleurs. Au moment où l'on attendait le dessert, Don a détaché ma ceinture. J'étais tellement en manque de lui. Je lui ai facilité l'accès et j'ai baissé mon pantalon. Il a commencé à jouer avec mon sexe. Lorsque le dessert a été servi, Don a mouillé un doigt et il l'a introduit doucement en moi. Il bougeait si lentement, j'étais au comble de l'excitation.**

**Je devais me concentrer sur la conversation qui se déroulait à table. Mac et Stella, n'ayant connaissance de rien, me posaient des questions au sujet de l'enquête. Je devais contrôler ma respiration. Lorsque Don a introduit un deuxième doigt, un léger gémissement m'a échappé. J'ai rapidement rattrapé le coup en plaçant un commentaire sur le dessert: à quel point je le trouvais savoureux. Don a ajouté une remarque, disant que je devrais peut-être réduire ma consommation de sucre pour ne pas engraisser. Mac a renchéri sur la bedaine de la quarantaine et des kilos de plus en plus difficile à perdre avec les années.**

**Je voulais que ce repas prenne fin pour que Don puisse venir en moi et en même temps, je ne voulais plus quitter le restaurant, car Don devrait retirer ses doigts de mon corps. Mac a finalement annoncé le moment du départ. Don a repris possession de sa main et moi de mon pantalon.**

**Une fois à l'extérieur, Mac m'a regardé étrangement. Il m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Je lui paraissais un peu rouge et Don n'arrêtait pas d'en rajouter. Il prenait un malin plaisir à retenir Mac le plus longtemps possible avant qu'il ne monte à bord de sa voiture. Il lui posait toutes sortes de questions et je suis certain que, pour la plupart, il connaissait déjà les réponses. Je trépignais sur place, impatient de me retrouver enfin seul avec Don.**

**On s'était rendu au restaurant avec sa voiture. Et au retour, il a conduit à la vitesse d'un escargot. Je crois que j'aurais fait le chemin à pieds jusque chez lui beaucoup plus rapidement. Don prenait un malin plaisir à me voir m'agiter sur le siège du passager. Il m'a demandé d'une voix moqueuse s'il y avait quelque chose qui me démangeait. Lorsque, enfin, il a arrêté le moteur, je lui ai sauté dessus avant qu'il ne puisse descendre de la voiture. En moins de deux, il était à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne pouvais plus attendre davantage, c'était dément et, jamais, je n'ai eu d'orgasme aussi fort. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil, le plaisir décuplé par cette sensation. Je crois que pour Don aussi, c'était pareil. Je ne l'ai jamais autant entendu gémir de plaisir.**

**Merci Tony de m'avoir permis de revivre ces bons moments.**

— **Tu ne dois surtout pas les oublier. Il y en aura encore beaucoup d'autres.**

— **La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui me raconteras une histoire.**

— **D'accord. Dors bien**

Danny se cala encore un peu plus sur le corps de Tony. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres lorsque le sommeil l'emporta vers le pays des rêves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 18: La vie continue**

_Centre rééducation, appartement de Tony et de Danny_

Gibbs profitait toujours de ses vacances. Il passait chaque jour pour prendre des nouvelles de Tony, passer un peu de temps avec lui et rebâtir quelque chose de solide entre eux. Parfois tout se passait bien, d'autres fois Tony semblait plongé dans des souvenirs douloureux et refusait de lui parler. Gibbs faisait preuve d'une étonnante patience. Il ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer son amoureux et risquer de le perdre à nouveau.

_Jeudi midi_

— **J'ai faim. J'aimerais bien manger un vrai hamburger, ça fait tellement longtemps.**

— **C'est la première fois que tu manifestes le désir de manger, **commenta Gibbs.** Danny, ça te tente aussi?**

— **Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait un bail.**

— **Alors en route, je vous invite.**

Gibbs conduisit un peu moins rapidement qu'à son habitude. Inutile de causer un mal au cœur à ses passagers juste avant le repas. Ils optèrent pour un restaurant où l'on passait la commande au comptoir.

— **Dites-moi ce que vous désirez manger et allez vous asseoir. **

— **Trio numéro 2, **répondit Tony.

— **Le 8 pour moi.**

— **Ce sont des croquettes de poulet, je croyais tu voulais manger un hamburger**, lui fit remarquer Tony.

— **J'ai changé d'avis.**

— **Pas de problème, allez-vous asseoir à côté.**

**T**ony et Danny se dirigèrent vers une table près de la fenêtre. Avant de prendre place, Danny jeta un petit regard gêné à Tony.

— **Je vais…**

— **Vas-y, prends ton temps. Il y a quelques personnes devant Gibbs.**

Lorsque Danny disparut dans le couloir, Tony retourna voir son amoureux dans la file d'attente.

— **Tu as oublié quelque chose, Tony? Un dessert?**

— **Non. Ça, c'est à la crémerie du coin. Tu veux bien prendre la même chose que moi pour Danny?**

— **Mais, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a demandé!**

— **Je sais. Mais c'est parce qu'il ne se sent pas à l'aise pour manger un hamburger ici. Les croquettes au moins, il peut les prendre avec sa main gauche. **

— **Tu penses que ça le gêne de manger devant moi?**

— **Un peu, mais il y a aussi toutes les autres personnes autour. Ils vont le regarder.**

— **OK! Prends la banquette qui se trouve dans le fond comme ça, on sera tranquille. Au fait, où est-il?**

— **Il avait un coup de fil à donner, **mentit Tony.

Danny arriva à la table presque en même temps que Gibbs. Il échangea avec Tony un petit sourire triste, signifiant «ça n'a pas marché». Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, ils arrivaient maintenant à lire les pensées de l'autre, sans échanger une parole.

Tony s'installa dans le coin et laissa sa jambe étendue sur la banquette. Danny prit place en face de lui et Gibbs se mit à côté de Danny, lui servant d'écran face au regard des autres. Gibbs déposa devant chacun, son plat.

— **Mais, **protesta Danny.

— **Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as demandé, Danny. Mais avec moi, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise. Je fais un peu partie de la famille de Tony. **Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Danny.** Montre-moi ta main, s'il te plaît.**

Tony demeura bouche-bée devant les paroles et le geste de son amant. Il avait peut-être appris sa leçon. Évidemment, on ne pouvait pas se fier à une seule fois pour décider de l'avenir d'une vie, mais leur relation progressait dans la bonne direction.

— **Tu n'as pas à continuellement tirer sur ta manche de chandail pour la cacher.**

— **J'ai eu les doigts fracturés et les os se sont mal ressoudés. Ils vont demeurer crochus en plus de la mobilité de la main qui est réduite, **expliqua Danny en montrant sa main, les yeux brillants.** Je manque de coordination et de force.**

— **C'est bien, petit, **commenta Gibbs en prenant la main dans la sienne.** Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta main, elle est unique. Maintenant, je vais couper ta portion en deux, ce sera plus facile à manipuler. Et si quelqu'un s'avise de faire une seule remarque, il aura besoin de son dentiste pour identifier son cadavre.**

— **Merci, Gibbs! **

Tony regarda son amoureux en souriant avec amour. La douceur des gestes que Gibbs avait envers Danny, il avait l'habitude de la réserver seulement aux enfants d'habitude. Le voir agir de cette façon le combla de bonheur. Il n'était pas encore prêt à tout effacer, il avait beaucoup trop souffert pour ça mais il ne mettait pas une croix définitive sur leur avenir commun. La vie leur offrait une seconde chance et pour que tout fonctionne comme il faut cette fois-ci, les bases se devaient d'être solides. Il n'était pas encore prêt à reprendre la vie commune. Personne n'accorde de troisième chance…

_Le même soir_

Danny avait pris le chemin de la chambre d'Éliza, une petite histoire s'imposait. Tony et Gibbs se reposaient sur le divan, côte à côte.

— **Jay, je ne t'ai pas remercié pour ce que tu as fait pour Danny ce midi.**

— **Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tes yeux l'ont fait pour toi. Pour la première fois depuis mon retour dans ta vie, j'ai pu lire de l'amour dans ton regard. Je respecte l'amitié qu'il y a entre Danny et toi. Don m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir à propos de mes agissements passés.**

— **Je ne croyais pas que c'était aussi difficile de rebâtir une confiance. Par moment tout va bien, je ne t'en veux plus puis, sans que je sache pourquoi, l'instant d'après j'ai envie que tu ne sois plus dans ma vie.**

— **Tout ça est normal Tony. À chaque mariage, j'ai vécu à peu près la même chose. Il faut dire que les causes du divorce étaient toujours les mêmes.**

— **Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.**

— **Disons seulement que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être fidèle.**

— **C'est pour ça que tu as réagi de la sorte en me voyant avec Danny? Tu croyais vraiment que je voulais te tromper?**

— **J'y ai cru, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant, je sais que tu ne ferais jamais un tel geste. Tu vas bien Tony? Tu es très pâle. As-tu besoin d'un médecin ou bien d'autre chose?**

— **Ça va, ce n'est rien. Un peu de tiraillement dans mon genou. Ne t'inquiète pas, **mentit Tony.

Danny arriva sur ces entrefaites avec une petite Éliza en pleurs dans les bras.

— **Quelle histoire lui as-tu racontée pour la mettre dans un état pareil?**

— **Je n'ai rien fait. On a un grave problème et le médecin de garde n'est pas disponible. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider.**

— **Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un médecin? C'est pour ta main ou ton ventre?**

— **Ce n'est pas pour moi! C'est pour Anouk.**

— **Qui est Anouk ? **questionna Gibbs en prenant la petite fille des bras de Danny.

— **C'est ma poupée. Elle s'est fait très mal et je ne veux pas qu'on la jette. C'est ma maman qui me l'a donnée.**

Gibbs regarda la poupée avec attention.

— **Je vois. Tu sais que chez les marines, on doit apprendre à coudre. Je pourrais opérer Anouk, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. C'est une opération qui demande beaucoup de minutie. Il ne faut pas que tu pleures durant l'intervention.**

— **D'accord, **répondit Éliza en séchant ses larmes.** On peut l'opérer tout de suite? Je ne dors jamais sans elle.**

— **Le temps de trouver tout ce qu'il faut. On a besoin de fil et d'une aiguille. Tony?**

— **Toujours être paré à toute éventualité, je sais. C'est dans la salle-de-bains. Sers-toi!**

Gibbs revint rapidement avec les ''outils chirurgicaux''en main. Il demanda à Tony d'enfiler le fil, n'ayant pas ses lunettes avec lui.

— **Il faut d'abord l'endormir, comme ça, elle n'aura pas mal. **Il fit semblant de lui faire une injection.** Maintenant, infirmière, vous allez lui tenir les jambes et lui parler doucement pendant que je m'occupe de recoudre son bras.**

— **Est-ce qu'elle va devoir porter un pansement?**

— **Oui, mais seulement durant quelques jours. Ensuite, elle sera en pleine forme.**

— **Elle devra faire de la rééducation?**

— **Je ne crois pas, la blessure est assez superficielle. Par contre, elle aura une jolie cicatrice. Voilà, c'est terminé. Il ne reste plus qu'à la réveiller.**

— **Merci Jethro, **et la petite fille, tout heureuse, sauta dans les bras de Gibbs. **Merci Danny. Merci Tony. Allez Anouk, il est temps d'aller dormir, il est déjà très tard.**

— **Je te raccompagne à ta chambre. Veux-tu embarquer sur mon dos?**

— **Oh, oui!**

— **Attends Éliza, je vais t'aider à grimper sur le dos de Danny. **

Pendant leur absence, Gibbs se retrouva plongé dans ses souvenirs. Éliza lui rappelait tellement Kelly par moments…la même joie de vivre, l'envie de rire communicative… Tony le regarda avec attention, se doutant un peu de ce qui causait ce calme soudain chez son amoureux. À chacun ses secrets.

Danny revint quelques minutes plus tard, il semblait un peu souffrant. Il s'installa sur le divan le plus confortablement possible, son bras droit replié sur son ventre et sa main gauche supportant sa tête.

— **Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. À quelle heure Don doit-il arriver demain?**

— **Vers 18h00.**

— **Je vais passer le prendre à l'aéroport.**

— **Merci!**

— **Que diriez-vous de manger ici? Danny et moi on pourrait vous montrer nos talents de cuisinier.**

— **C'est une bonne idée. Danny, tu es d'accord?**

— **Oui.**

— **Alors, à demain.**

— **Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture.**

À son retour, Tony constata que Danny s'était assoupi sur le divan. Il ne semblait pas en grande forme. Dommage, Tony aurait bien aimé discuter un peu avec lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à dire à Gibbs qu'il l'avait trompé lui aussi, comme toutes ses ex-femmes. Pour une fois qu'il éprouvait le besoin de se confier, son ami ne paraissait pas en état de l'écouter.

— **Danny! Lève-toi, tu seras mieux dans ton lit.**

— **Mmmmm…**

— **Allez, je veux bien t'aider à te déshabiller mais avec ma jambe, tu dois faire le trajet jusqu'à la chambre.**

— **OK.**

Tony aida Danny du mieux qu'il le put. Fatigué lui aussi par sa journée et sa conversation avec Gibbs, il en profita pour s'allonger auprès de Danny. Ils sombrèrent tous les deux rapidement dans le sommeil.

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil de Danny fut peuplé de rêves étranges. Il marmonna en dormant et bougea beaucoup. Son corps dégageait plus de chaleur qu'à l'habitude. Tony le réveilla vers 2 heures du matin.

— **Pourquoi me réveilles-tu?**

— **Je suis allé te chercher des pilules. Avale ça.**

— …

— **Allons, c'est pour la fièvre. Veux-tu être en forme pour voir Don où veux-tu passer le week-end couché?**

— **J'ai froid.**

— **Avale ça et ensuite je vais te réchauffer.**

Danny s'exécuta en silence, moyen le plus rapide pour retrouver la chaleur du corps de Tony et à cet instant, il en avait bien besoin. Il se sentait trembler de l'intérieur. Il voulait seulement dormir dans la chaleur des bras de Tony, puisque ceux de Don n'étaient pas disponibles.

Au matin, Danny n'allait pas beaucoup mieux. La journée débuta avec un gros mal de tête, des frissons et un nez qui coulait à profusion, comme un érable au printemps. La kiné allégea les exercices de Danny afin qu'il puisse retourner se reposer. Il s'étendit sur le divan en attendant le retour de son ami. Ils devaient passer à l'épicerie acheter ce qu'il fallait pour réaliser leur souper: crème de champignons, salade César, lasagnes et gâteau au chocolat. Pour le dessert, ils avaient prévu de faire un saut à la pâtisserie. Inutile de se mettre davantage de pression.

Tony entra sans bruit dans l'appartement. Comme Danny dormait, il en profita pour prendre une douche. Une fois habillé, il s'approcha de Danny. Celui-ci avait le nez rougi à force de se moucher.

— **Danny! Si tu veux, tu me fais la liste et j'irai faire les achats tout seul.**

— **Hé, super héros, tu vas avoir besoin de moi pour porter les sacs. Ce n'est pas génial avec des béquilles. **

— **Avec une main non plus.**

— **Je sais, c'est pour ça que je voulais prendre un sac à dos. Ce sera plus facile.**

— **Beau garçon et intelligent en plus. Allez Fraisinette, en route!**

Les courses furent rapidement terminées. Gibbs ne se présenta pas au centre de la journée afin de les laisser faire leurs exercices, leurs courses, un brin de ménage et aussi préparer le repas tranquillement. Il connaissait assez bien Tony pour savoir à quel point c'était important pour lui de lui prouver qu'il pouvait accomplir des choses par lui-même, sans l'aide de son amoureux. Si tout se passait bien, la situation allait peut-être lui redonner un peu de confiance en lui.

Une fois les courses terminées, Danny et Tony s'installèrent pour le repas du midi. Danny se contenta d'un demi-bol de soupe. Tony, lui, l'accompagna d'un volumineux sandwich.

— **Dès qu'on aura mis les lasagnes au four, tu files dans ton lit.**

— **OK, **répondit Danny, en s'emparant d'un mouchoir.

— **Aucune protestation ? Je vais faire une croix sur le calendrier, **se moqua Tony.** Ça ne doit pas être évident de se moucher avec une seule main.**

— **Tu veux essayer?**

— **Ça va aller! Je vais me contenter de faire marcher mes béquilles jusqu'à la cuisine.**

Les deux amis s'occupèrent activement de remettre un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement. Ensuite, Tony prépara la sauce pour les lasagnes pendant que Danny s'occupait de faire la crème de champignons. Comme il trouvait que c'était trop long de tout couper avec sa main gauche, il essaya de faire travailler la droite. Après tout, ce n'était pas trop difficile de couper un champignon. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment ou il commença à couper l'oignon. Il perdit le contrôle de sa main et le couteau pénétra profondément dans sa main gauche.

— **Aïe, **s'écria Danny.

**Chapitre 19: La vie continue, suite**

**  
**_Centre rééducation, appartement de Tony et de Danny_

À son cri, Tony se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Le sang coulait déjà abondamment de la blessure de Danny. Tony s'empara rapidement d'une serviette et enroula la main blessée à l'intérieur.

— **Ça m'a l'air assez profond. On va devoir passer à l'infirmerie. Tu vas sûrement avoir besoin de points de suture. Dommage que Gibbs ne soit pas là, il aurait pu te réparer ça comme il l'a fait avec Anouk.**

— **Très drôle.**

— **Je disais ça pour te faire penser à autre chose. Allez, en route.**

— **Pense plutôt à fermer le gaz avant que la sauce ne brûle ou que l'on mette le feu au bâtiment.**

— **À vos ordres.**

Danny eut droit à six points de suture et à une dose d'antidouleur. Ils retournèrent ensuite à l'appartement. Tony aida Danny à s'installer sur le divan, puis il déposa une couverture sur lui. Après, il retourna à la cuisine terminer seul les préparatifs du repas. Il nettoya rapidement la vaisselle et demanda à Danny de venir s'allonger avec lui dans la chambre. Ils leur restaient assez de temps pour s'octroyer un moment de repos avant l'arrivée de leur amoureux.

La sieste ne fut pas de tout repos puisque Danny devait sans cesse se moucher et comme il n'arrivait pas à tenir seul un mouchoir, il avait besoin des mains de son ami. Sa température demeurait encore un peu élevée. Un peu avant six heures, ils se levèrent pour se préparer. Tony prit une douche à l'aide du banc se trouvant dans la baignoire, impossible pour lui de se tenir debout sous la douche et encore moins de se relever pour sortir du bain. Quant à Danny, il se lava du mieux qu'il le put avec sa main droite mais le savon lui glissa de la main à plusieurs reprises. Tony avait enveloppé sa main gauche dans un sac en plastique afin de préserver le bandage de l'eau.

— **Danny, as-tu terminé? Je peux entrer?**

— **Oui, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'habiller et à me raser.**

— **Je vais t'aider à t'habiller. D'ailleurs, tu devrais mettre ton pyjama. Inutile de te battre avec ta ceinture à chaque fois que tu voudras aller aux toilettes. Comme ça, tu seras un peu plus indépendant.**

— **OK.**

— **Et je t'interdis de toucher au rasoir, je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Gibbs et Don ne me le pardonneraient jamais. **

— **Je ne vais quand même pas accueillir Don dans cet état?**

— **Tu vas prendre place sur le comptoir et te laisser faire. Je te rase complètement?**

— **Jamais de la vie! Je tiens à garder mon look de mauvais garçon. Je rase ma moustache et ma barbichette avec une lame spéciale pour conserver l'effet ''barbe de deux jours'' et le reste avec une lame ordinaire.**

— **Don se rase toujours avant de venir te voir. Tu n'as pas envie de lui faire une surprise et de le recevoir avec une peau totalement lisse?**

— **Et s'il n'aime pas ça?**

— **Alors dans ce cas-là, dans deux jours il n'y paraîtra plus.**

— **Je ne discute jamais avec un homme armé d'un rasoir, surtout s'il le pose sur ma gorge. Alors fais comme tu veux, je te fais confiance.**

Tony s'exécuta rapidement. Le temps filait très vite et les invités passeraient bientôt le seuil de la porte.

— **Voilà, j'ai terminé! Est-ce que c'est Mac qui t'oblige à porter une courte barbe?**

— **Non, pourquoi ferait-il ça?**

— **Pour éviter que l'un de ses agents ne se fasse demander sa carte d'identité afin de prouver qu'il a l'âge de passer en arrivant sur une scène de crime…ou à l'entrée d'un bar. Tu es certain d'avoir l'âge pour porter une arme?**

— **Arrête de me charrier!**

— **Avant, tu pouvais à la limite passer pour mon petit frère mais là, on va croire que je fais du baby-sitting.**

Avant que Danny ne puisse répliquer, on frappa à la porte d'entrée.

— **Sauvé par le gong ! **s'écria Tony en s'emparant de ses béquilles afin d'aller ouvrir.

— **Tu ne perds rien pour attendre!  
**

Tony ouvrit rapidement la porte. Il échangea un baiser avec Gibbs et une poignée de mains avec Don.

— **Enfin, vous voilà. Don, je suis vraiment heureux de te voir. Je te remets la boîte de mouchoirs. C'est maintenant à toi qu'incombe la responsabilité de t'occuper du nez de ton amoureux. **

— **Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre.**

— **Passons à la cuisine, je vais tout vous expliquer. Danny va nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes, il n'est pas encore prêt.**

— **Tony, je voulais apporter une bouteille de vin mais comme j'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas en boire avec les médicaments, j'ai opté pour de la bière sans alcool.**

— **Merci Jethro, c'est gentil.**

— **Comme je ne voulais pas rester en reste, j'ai apporté une boite de chocolats. Comme tu dois reprendre du poids, tu n'as aucun quota à respecter.**

Tony profita de l'absence de Danny pour relater les différents événements de la journée. Ils passèrent tous les quatre une agréable soirée. Danny eut droit à quelques moqueries sur son nouveau look, mais rien de bien méchant. La soirée se déroula trop rapidement au goût de tous dans une atmosphère de franche camaraderie.

Il était un peu plus de 22heures lorsque Gibbs et Don quittèrent l'appartement après avoir fait la vaisselle.

**— Tout s'est bien passé, je suis content. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider davantage.**

— **Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Dan.**

Tony alla dans la chambre et se mit en pyjama. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux et, bien que fatigués, ils n'arrivèrent pas à s'endormir.

— **Tony, raconte-moi à ton tour le lieu le plus inhabituel où toi et Gibbs avez fait l'amour. **

— **Ok. On enquêtait sur un meurtre, une paire de jambes de femme avait été retrouvées sur un terrain militaire. Toutes les preuves me désignaient comme meurtrier. Si bien que je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans une cellule du FBI. Gibbs est venu me voir avec une pizza entre deux interrogatoires de personnes qui auraient pu vouloir se venger de moi. Là, j'ai pété un câble. Il m'a fait m'approcher de lui. Il a passé ses mains entre les barreaux et m'a donné une tape derrière la tête puis, il m'a embrassé. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les cellules voisines alors, il m'a attiré un peu plus vers lui en me plaquant contre les barreaux de ma cellule. Il a posé ses mains sur mon dos au niveau de mes hanches et les a glissées sous ma chemise. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos et me faisaient un bien fou, toute la tension que j'avais accumulé a commencé à retomber.**

**Il a ensuite déboutonné mon pantalon et l'a fait glisser jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je ne portais rien en-dessous. Il s'est agenouillé et, avec délicatesse, a commencé à me masturber avant de prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche. Entre les barreaux, ce n'était pas vraiment évident. Je crois que c'est la première fois où j'ai senti l'excitation monter aussi vite en moi. **

**Et là, il y a eu le bruit typique d'ouverture de la porte principale qui conduit aux cellules. Gibbs s'est relevé et moi j'ai remonté rapidement mon pantalon, le bruit de cette porte ayant eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur moi.**

**Le temps de visite de Gibbs était fini et il a dû se résoudre à partir. **

**Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais libre. L'équipe avait découvert à qui appartenaient les jambes, une jeune femme morte dans un accident de voiture. Le reste de son corps était dans la chambre froide d'un ancien légiste qui avait une dent contre moi. On pensait que c'était lui le coupable. Alors qu'on était tous dans l'open Space pour fêter ma libération, à part Abby et son assistant, Gibbs feuilletait le rapport qui avait conduit le légiste à sa perte et il a reconnu l'assistant d'Abby sur l'une des photos. On s'est tous précipités au labo, Abby était assise et Jumbo ligoté. Le labo était vraiment dans un sale état. Gibbs a ramené Abby chez elle, pendant que je me suis proposé pour nettoyer son labo. McGee et Ziva voulaient m'aider mais j'ai refusé en prétextant que j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seul.**

**Quand trois quarts d'heure plus tard Jay est revenu, j'avais quasiment fini de tout nettoyer. Il a ri en me voyant avec mes gants en caoutchouc rose, les manches de ma chemise relevées et à moitié déboutonnées **

_**Flash-back**_

Gibbs revenait de conduire Abby chez elle, il avait ensuite repris la direction du NCIS. Il était descendu directement au labo où il trouva Tony avec des gants en caoutchouc rose et les manches relevées, ce qui le fit rire.

— **Déjà revenu?**

— **Oui.**

Gibbs dévora des yeux son amant, sa chemise était légèrement ouverte laissant apparaître le haut de son torse musclé et bronzé. Il s'approcha de lui et lui retira ses gants, avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. Tony ouvrit légèrement sa bouche cherchant la langue de son homme.

Les mains posées sur les hanches de l'italien, Gibbs poussa Tony jusqu'au bureau d'Abby et le plaqua sur celui-ci.

— Proutttttttttttt

Tony éclata de rire et attrapa l'hippo sur lequel il s'était allongé. Gibbs lui enleva des mains et l'hippo fit un vol plané.

— **Abby ne va pas être contente.**

— **Elle ne le saura pas**.

Les baisers reprirent et les caresses commencèrent.

Gibbs déboutonna le reste de la chemise de Tony, dévoilant entièrement son torse où il déposa des baisers papillon, passant plus de temps sur les zones qu'il savait particulièrement érogènes. Ses mains tracèrent un chemin le long des flancs de Tony jusqu'à sa taille.

Là, Gibbs défit avec habileté la ceinture et la braguette de son pantalon. Tony souleva son bassin et permit ainsi à Gibbs de faire glisser le pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Jay lui ôta ses chaussures et son pantalon. Une fois Tony nu, il le contempla quelques secondes avant de se déshabiller lui aussi entièrement. Tony se délecta du spectacle, son Jay faisant un strip-tease rien que pour lui.

Gibbs se plaça ensuite entre les jambes de son homme, érection contre érection, faisant monter encore plus la tension sexuelle entre les deux partenaires.

— **Je n'en peux plus, viens.**

Gibbs ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, sans trop de ménagement, le pénétra. Tony retint tant bien que mal un gémissement de douleur.

— **Ça va?**

— **Oui... Continue, t'arrête pas.**

Gibbs débuta alors des va-et-vient lents et profonds et la douleur fit bientôt place au plaisir. Des gémissements de plaisir remplirent le bureau de la jeune scientifique. Et augmentèrent quand Gibbs prit dans sa main la virilité de l'autre homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient au septième ciel et se laissèrent emporter par le plaisir le plus primaire.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

— **Vous l'avez fait dans l'agence!  
**

— **Oui et pas qu'une fois, il y a eu les vestiaires, les douches, l'ascenseur, la morgue…**

— **La morgue ? Alors là, c'est complètement glauque !**

Tony rigola.

— **Pas si glauque que ça, crois-moi. Et il y a eu aussi le bureau de la directrice, quand Gibbs a dû la remplacer. Mais dis-moi, toi et Don, vous n'avez jamais fait l'amour sur votre lieu de travail?**

— **Ça, c'est une autre histoire. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de dormir.**

— **Repose-toi bien !**

_Le même soir dans la chambre d'hôtel_

— **J'ai trouvé la soirée très sympathique. C'est Tony qui a dû tout se taper, car Danny ne cuisine pas.**

— **Et moi je croyais que c'était Danny qui avait tout fait parce que Tony opte toujours pour des plats à emporter…**

— **Ils leur ont peut-être fait suivre des cours de cuisine, **rigola Don.** Je les imagine très bien avec un tablier à fleurs comme celui de ma mère.**

Gibbs sourit à cette remarque. Il semblait plus détendu. Le fait de voir enfin Tony sourire et partager avec lui un moment agréable lui avait fait un bien immense.

— **Don, j'aimerais te poser une question.**

— **Vas-y!**

— **Je me demandais… **

Gibbs porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres en cherchant ses mots. Voyant son embarras, Don tenta de le mettre à l'aise.

— **Tu n'as pas à être gêné avec moi, Gibbs. Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, aussi indiscrètes soient-elles.**

— **Danny et toi, côté sexe… **Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'osant pas verbaliser la fin de sa question.**  
**

— **La question qui tue! Danny n'est pas encore prêt pour ça. Ni psychologiquement, ni physiquement. Je crois qu'il me cache des choses sur son état de guérison. Physique, je veux dire.**

— **Comment ça ?**

— **Je le connais par cœur. Mais parfois, sa façon de se tenir, sa démarche, sa lenteur et sa voix le trahissent. Même au téléphone, je sais lorsqu'il ne va pas bien. **

— **Je croyais que ses blessures étaient toutes guéries.**

— **C'est ce qu'il prétend. Mais j'ai confiance en lui et je sais que lorsqu'il se sentira prêt, il m'en parlera. Là… enfin… il y a eu beaucoup de dommages. Je sais qu'il ressent encore de la douleur et aussi dans sa tête. Depuis l'agression, il n'a eu qu'une seule érection et elle n'a pas duré longtemps. Le temps arrange les choses, je dois seulement me montrer patient. Et avec Tony? J'imagine que si tu me poses la question c'est parce que ça ne va pas fort.**

— **Notre rupture n'a pas aidé. Je n'ai pas encore totalement retrouvé sa confiance. Malgré les années et tous les bons moments partagés ensemble, on est aussi maladroits que deux adolescents à leur premier rendez-vous. À part quelques baisers ou des effleurements de mains, il n'y a plus rien entre nous.**

— **Un vrai marine! Tu veux sauter les étapes et aller trop vite.**

— **Mais enfin, ça fait six ans qu'on est ensemble. Je peux comprendre pour Danny, qu'il ait un blocage suite à la… Désolé. Mais pour Tony, je ne comprends pas…**

— **Il a besoin de réconfort et de temps…**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?**

— **Tony t'aime, c'est le plus important. Danny et Tony vont se reconstruire, chacun à leur rythme. Ils ont encore des choses à vivre ensemble et des choses à vivre seuls. Par la suite, ils nous reviendront, mais jamais comme avant. Et ça, tu dois l'accepter. **

— **Comment puis-je accepter quelque chose que je ne comprends pas?**

— **Tony s'en veut énormément. Danny n'avait aucune expérience comme agent d'infiltration, pas Tony. Il devait veiller sur lui et il prend la mission pour un échec. Mais au moins, grâce à eux, ces trois sociopathes ne tueront plus personne. Si la ville est encore un plus sûre ce soir, c'est aussi grâce à eux. Pour le reste, ça va prendre du temps.**

— **Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que l'on ne parle jamais de la même chose? Qu'est-ce que tu sais et que j'ignore encore?**

— **La patience, Gibbs, c'est comme la sagesse. Ça vient avec les années, mais pour les marines, c'est parfois plus long… **

— **Je croirais entendre Ducky.**

— **Alors, c'est que moi aussi j'ai grandi dans cette aventure…**

_Samedi 9h05, au centre_

Depuis plus de deux heures, Danny ne cessait de harceler Tony afin qu'il le remplace dans l'équipe de basketball. Finalement, Tony ne put résister à son regard implorant et toujours vitreux. Durant la nuit, sa fièvre avait beaucoup diminué mais sa main demeurait encore trop sensible pour manipuler un ballon. De toute façon, Don ne lui aurait jamais permis de prendre le risque de faire éclater ses points.

— **Je vais chercher Élisa et on te rejoint au gymnase. **

— **Fais ça vite, sinon tu vas rater le début de la partie.**

Don et Gibbs prenaient déjà place dans les estrades lorsque Danny, Élisa et Anouk arrivèrent. Gibbs semblait soucieux.

— **Bonjour ! Quelque chose ne va pas Gibbs? Le café est mauvais?**

— **Je cherche Tony. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là? Tu lui as refilé ton virus et il est encore couché?**

— **Non, je garde ça pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer les garde-malades. Tony****va venir nous rejoindre sous peu.**

Don lui caressa doucement la joue en signe de bonjour.

— **Tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier. Comment va ta main?**

— **Laquelle?**

— **La gauche!**

— **J'ai mal lorsque je bouge la paume, mais les doigts, ça va.**

— **Alors, fais un effort pour rester tranquille.  
**

— **C'est mal me connaître!**

— **J'ai bien cru que tu voudrais quand même participer à la partie pour ne pas laisser tomber l'équipe.**

À ce moment-là, Alexandre arriva sur le terrain. Il portait un chandail d'arbitre, signe que c'était lui qui prendrait les décisions importantes pour la partie.

— **Suite à un petit accident survenu hier à l'un des membres de l'équipe des rouges, mais rien de grave je vous rassure, Danny est présent dans les estrades pour encourager son équipe mais ne pourra pas jouer. Je tiens à remercier Tony qui a bien voulu le remplacer au pied-levé, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots. Alors, bonne chance Tony et bonne chance aux deux équipes.**

Certains joueurs, blessés aux jambes ou au dos, se déplaçaient en chaise roulante, tout comme Tony. D'autres portaient des prothèses aux jambes ou aux bras. Les joueurs des deux équipes se donnaient à fond. La partie était des plus serrée, lorsque le ballon pénétrait à l'intérieur du panier d'un côté du terrain, la réplique ne tardait pas à venir de l'autre bout.

Le premier sentiment de surprise passée, Gibbs se retrouva bientôt assis sur le bord de sa chaise à crier ses encouragements à son amoureux et à toute son équipe. Pour une fois, Tony semblait dans son élément, heureux d'avoir un ballon entre les mains. Un vrai joueur d'équipe, il n'hésitait pas à passer le ballon à un joueur plus près du panier que lui. Son regard pétillait comme celui des autres enfants. Le temps d'une partie, il n'y avait plus de rois, plus de douleur et plus de culpabilité. Grâce à Tony, son équipe remporta finalement la partie.

Le visage en sueur, Tony rayonnait comme jamais. Gibbs se leva pour l'applaudir chaleureusement, la fierté se lisant sur son visage. Son Tony venait de faire gagner l'équipe des rouges. Il quitta les estrades afin de serrer Tony dans ses bras pour le féliciter.

— **Wow! Tu n'as rien perdu de ton lancer. Tu as tout simplement été génial.**

— **Tu sais ce que l'on dit dans ces cas-là? C'est une victoire d'équipe.**

— **Je sais, mais tu es le seul que je regardais. Que dirais-tu si on sortait tous les quatre pour célébrer ta victoire?**

— **Oui, mais après une bonne douche!**

Danny posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tony.

— **Je t'ai demandé de me remplacer, pas de me faire virer de l'équipe! Je plaisante, tu as été super! Bravo!  
**

Après la douche de Tony, les quatre amis prirent la direction d'un restaurant. Parfois, la vie accordait de bons moments, le temps d'une pause, avant de dresser de nouvelles épreuves sur la route de la guérison...


	5. Chapter 5

**  
Chapitre 20: Retour à la maison. (Septembre)**

Danny et Tony étaient en train de finir de s'habiller. Dans quelques heures, ils allaient quitter le centre de rééducation et enfin rentrer chez eux. Depuis trois mois qu'ils étaient dans ce centre et ils pouvaient enfin en partir. Danny aurait pu partir trois semaines auparavant, mais il était resté pour ne pas laisser Tony seul. Il ne lui en avait pas touché mot, car il savait que Tony aurait refusé qu'il reste seulement à cause de lui.

Tony pestait assis sur son lit. Avec l'attelle que la kiné venait de lui poser, il n'arrivait pas à enfiler la jambe droite de son pantalon. Danny lui sourit et vint à son secours.

— **Attends, je vais t'aider**

— **J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau trois ans et d'avoir besoin de l'aide de ma nourrice comme à l'époque. Je vais rigoler le matin quand je vais devoir m'habiller.  
**

— **Tu vas vite t'habituer à l'attelle et puis tu auras Gibbs pour t'aider. Du moins au début.**

— **Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner vivre avec lui.**

— **Tu en es sûr?**

— **Oui. Je ne suis pas prêt à retourner vivre avec lui. Quelque chose s'est cassé entre nous deux le jour où on a été enlevés. J'ai besoin d'être seul et de faire le point, de voir comment les choses évoluent. Je ne lui fais pas encore assez confiance. **

— **Je comprends. Donne-toi du temps pour réfléchir, tu as raison. **

Danny retourna à son lit et mit ses dernières affaires dans un sac de voyage. Avec sa main, il ne réussit pas à l'attacher. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, l'humidité lui causait des douleurs horribles dans sa main droite, rendant les manipulations de précision encore plus difficiles. Tony se posta derrière lui et posa sa main sur la sienne afin de l'aider à boucler son sac.

— **Toi aussi, tu vas devoir apprendre à accepter de recevoir de l'aide.**

— **C'est la température. Je suis devenu comme les petits vieux qui prédisent la météo avec leurs rhumatismes.**

Danny nota quelque chose sur un morceau de papier et revint vers Tony.

— **Tiens, ce sont mes numéros de téléphone fixe et portable. Il y a aussi celui de Don, si tu n'arrives pas à me joindre sur aucun de mes numéros. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu en as besoin, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.  
**

— **Merci, Dan.**

— **Désolé pour l'écriture, on croirait celle d'un enfant.**

Tony prit son portefeuille et en sortit une carte professionnelle où se trouvaient son numéro de portable et celui de son téléphone au NCIS.

— **Tiens. Toi non plus n'hésite pas à m'appeler.**

On frappa à la porte et Danny alla ouvrir .C'était leur médecin qui passait les voir une dernière fois.

— **Bonjour, messieurs. Enfin sur le départ.**

— **Oui et je n'en suis pas mécontent.** Dit Danny.

Il tendit un sachet en papier à Tony.

— **Ce sont vos médicaments pour la semaine et votre ordonnance pour les renouveler. J'en ai aussi pour vous Danny. En cas de journées comme aujourd'hui, je pense que vous en aurez bien besoin.**

— **Merci.**

— **Bon retour chez vous.  
**

Le médecin quitta la pièce laissant les deux hommes ensemble.

**— Tu vas me manquer Danny.**Les deux amis s'étreignirent chaleureusement.

— Tu vas me manquer aussi.

C'est comme ça que Don et Gibbs trouvèrent leurs hommes quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, prouvant à quel point ils comprenaient la situation. Leurs hommes étaient partagés entre la joie de rentrer chez eux et la tristesse de devoir se quitter.

**— Tu m'appelles**. Chuchota Danny à l'oreille de Tony.

— **Promis.  
**

Ils se séparèrent et séchèrent discrètement leurs larmes.

**— Bon, je crois que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir**.

**— Oui, c'est le moment. Prend soin de toi Danny.**Don et Gibbs prirent les sacs de leurs hommes et après une poignée de main, les deux couples partirent chacun de leur côté.**  
**  
**  
**_New York_Leur avion venait d'atterrir à l'aéroport. Mac et Stella étaient là pour les accueillir.

**— ****Hé! C'est bon de te retrouver. Tu as l'air en assez bonne forme,** dit Stella en prenant Danny dans ses bras.

**— ****Je me porte assez bien.**

Mac le serra à son tour dans ses bras, heureux de retrouver son jeune protégé.

**— ****Content de vous revoir Danny.****— ****Merci, Mac. Je suis content de vous revoir aussi.  
**

— **Je sais que vous devez être épuisé et que vous avez certainement envie de vous retrouver enfin dans vos meubles, mais les autres m'en voudraient éternellement si je ne faisais pas un petit détour par les bureaux avant de vous déposer chez vous.**

— **C'est exact, Mac. Vous m'avez tous manqué et j'ai hâte de les revoir.**

Le passage au bureau de la police scientifique se passa agréablement. Les coéquipiers de Danny avaient préparé un petit buffet froid. Ils s'étaient également cotisés pour lui offrir un cadeau afin de marquer son retour. La petite fête terminée, Don déposa Danny chez lui.

— **Tu es bien certain de vouloir passer la nuit seul?**

— **Don, tu dois aller travailler. Et en plus, je n'ai jamais dormi seul depuis l'agression. J'ai besoin de me prouver que je peux le faire.**

— **Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne, et surtout pas à moi.**

— **Si! J'ai besoin de savoir qu'un jour, je serai à nouveau quelqu'un.**

— **Danny! Tu es quelqu'un ! Et pas n'importe qui ! Quelqu'un de formidable. Ne l'oublie jamais.**

Don s'approcha de son amoureux et le prit dans ses bras. Il ressentait à travers son corps la douleur, la fatigue et la tension des dernières heures.

— **Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler à tout moment? N'hésite surtout pas à le faire.**

— **D'accord.**

— **Comment vas-tu passer ta soirée?**

— **Je vais prendre une longue douche, enfiler un vêtement confortable et enfin m'installer devant la télé pour regarder un match de baseball. Du vrai baseball, avec une équipe digne de ce nom.**

— **Tu veux regarder jouer les Yankees?**

— **Très drôle ! Ça ferait désordre avec mon chandail des Mets.**

Une fois seul, Danny poussa un profond soupir. Depuis plusieurs mois, il appréhendait de se retrouver seul. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Tony très facilement, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu de colocataire. Depuis deux jours, il éprouvait encore des douleurs au ventre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir et cacher ça à Don. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il lui en parle. Don s'inquiétait déjà suffisamment pour lui. Des plans pour que Don ne veuille plus jamais lui refaire l'amour, en ayant trop peur de lui faire mal. Il n'était pas fait en verre et il refusait d'être traité comme tel._Washington  
_  
Dans la voiture.

Tony était resté silencieux pratiquement pendant tout le voyage.

**— ****Tu veux qu'on rentre tout de suite à la maison ou tu as envie de passer au bureau ?****— ****Non, ramène-moi chez moi. Demain tu me ramèneras mes affaires qui sont chez toi.****— ****Pourquoi faire?  
**  
**— ****Je retourne vivre chez moi, tout simplement.****— ****Mais chez toi, c'est chez nous, à Georgetown.****— ****Non, là c'est chez toi. Et je ne compte pas retourner vivre avec toi.****— ****Tony, tu ne peux pas retourner vivre chez toi. Tu habites au sixième étage et il n'y a pas d'ascenseur.****— ****Chez toi aussi, il y a un escalier.****— ****Et il y a aussi une chambre au rez-de-chaussée avec une salle-de-bains.****— ****Je ne reviendrais pas vivre chez toi. Tu n'as qu'à me déposer dans un hôtel alors.  
**  
**— Tony, tu vas y dépenser une fortune. Reste à la maison, tu prendras la chambre du bas et moi je resterai dans celle qui est à l'étage. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide dans les premiers temps. Si tu as besoin de temps et de distance, je vais respecter ton choix, mais tu devras accepter un minimum d'aide.**  
**— ****Je sais que les autres ont prévu une petite fête pour ton retour. Il est encore tôt, on peut passer par la maison se changer et aller ensuite au bureau.  
**  
**— Je n'ai pas très envie d'une fête.**  
Le reste de la route se fit en silence. Gibbs gara la voiture devant le garage et se dépêcha pour aller aider Tony à sortir de la voiture.

— Tony?

— Ok, tu as gagné. Je vais prendre la chambre du bas.

— Tony, c'est Abby qui a tout organisé. On ne sera pas nombreux, ils sont tellement contents que tu rentres.

— Alors d'accord, on ira.

**— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je ne suis pas un empoté**. Dit Tony tout en repoussant la main de Gibbs.

**— Ok, je voulais juste t'aider. Je sais que tu n'es pas un empoté.**Il laissa Tony sortir du véhicule et se contenta de prendre les bagages dans le coffre, en soupirant. Le chemin de la confiance et de la guérison allait être long, il allait devoir être très patient avec Tony.

Arrivé dans la maison, Tony alla s'allonger directement sur le canapé. Il était crevé, il avait mal à la tête et sa jambe recommençait à le faire souffrir. Gibbs remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien. Il avait le teint vraiment pâle et son visage était crispé et en sueur. Sans un mot, il déposa les sacs de Tony dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée et sortit le sachet où se trouvaient les médicaments de Tony. Il passa ensuite à la cuisine pour prendre un grand verre d'eau. Une fois rempli, il déposa le verre et les médicaments sur la table basse.

Tony le regarda et le remercia. Il avala deux comprimés avant de se recaler confortablement dans le canapé.

**— Je vais te descendre quelques affaires et les mettre dans ta chambre, tu veux que je te descende quelque chose en particulier?**  
Gibbs avait descendu les affaires de Tony dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée.

— Non.

**— On part dans quinze minutes. Tu as besoin d'aide pour te préparer?**Quinze minutes plus tard, Gibbs frappa à la porte de la chambre. Tony était assis sur le lit, la chemise non boutonnée et les pieds nus.

— Non.

**— Hé! Il est temps qu'on parte!**Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux prêts à partir. Ils montèrent en voiture. Le temps du trajet parut bien trop court à Tony. Gibbs gara la voiture et en sortit, il voulut aider Tony à sortir de la voiture mais celui-ci refusa d'un ton sec.

— Je ne veux pas y aller.

— Pourquoi? Ce sont tes amis.

— Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça.

— Tu les as bien vus quand tu étais à l'hôpital et tu n'étais pas dans un si bon état. Ça leur ferait tellement plaisir de te voir, surtout Abby.

— OK, OK, je finis de me préparer.

**— Merci, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. **

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'à l'open-space.

Le ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. À peine en étaient-ils sortis qu'une tornade à tresses noires se précipita sur eux.

**— Oh!! Tony, Tony Tony, je suis si contente de te revoir! Tu m'as tellement manqué!**

**— Tu m'as manqué aussi, ma belle.**

Tim, Ziva, Ducky, Jenny, Jimmy et l'agent Lee étaient aussi présents. Tony se sentit mal à l'aise. Tout ce trop plein de compassion devenait énervant et étouffant. Il avait envie de tous les envoyer bouler. Au bout d'une heure, il demanda à Gibbs de le ramener.

**— Gibbs, je suis crevé et j'aimerais rentrer.**

**— Ok, on rentre.**

Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et, un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour à la maison. Tony avait les traits crispés et sa respiration était devenue saccadée.

**— Ça va?**

**— Non, ça ne va pas ! Comment ça pourrait aller ? Je ne suis plus qu'un empoté. **

**— Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai. **

**— Ah, oui! Alors pourquoi tous ces regards de compassion? Je leur fais pitié! **

**— Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas aveugle. Et arrête d'être condescendant avec moi! Ça n'est pas toi.**

Tony partit dans la chambre en claquant la porte, sans un autre mot ou regard.

**Chapitre 21: Retour au travail (fin octobre)**

_New York_

Bien qu'il l'attendît depuis longtemps, il appréhendait ce retour au travail. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il n'arrivait même pas à boutonner sa chemise.

— **Attends, je vais t'aider. **Don prit les mains de Danny entre les siennes et y déposaun baiser.

— **Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. **

— **Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis plus allé au labo. Ma main me fait encore trop souvent défaut. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je fais tomber une preuve et si je brise quelque chose d'important ? Je travaille avec un équipement très onéreux, et si je le casse ?**

— **Tout se passera bien, et il y a les autres qui seront là pour t'aider. À la moindre difficulté, tu fais appel à eux.**

— **Ouais Mac, m'a dit qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec moi en cas de besoin. Du coup, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver de nouveau en début de carrière, comme un débutant qui aurait besoin d'un superviseur.**

— **Tout se passera bien. Je vais te déposer au labo et je reviendrai te chercher à midi, on mangera ensemble. **

— **Ok.**

Don se pencha vers Danny. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche, incertain de la réaction que celui-ci pourrait avoir. Puis, il termina rapidement de l'habiller. Danny semblait nerveux, et pas seulement à cause de son retour au travail. Don sentait bien que son amoureux lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il chassa cette idée de sa tête, ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour penser à ça. Peu importe ce que Danny tentait de dissimuler, Don savait qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par lui en parler.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au pied de l'immeuble où se trouvait le service de la police scientifique. Danny sortit de la voiture, fit un petit signe à son amoureux et entra dans le bâtiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva au 13ème étage du bâtiment; il soupira et sortit de l'ascenseur.

— **Bonjour, Danny.**

Danny répondit par un signe de tête et un sourire.

Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Mac et frappa à la porte.

— **Entrez. **

Danny entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

— **Bonjour Danny, asseyez-vous. **

Danny prit place sur le siège que Mac lui indiquait.

— **Comment allez-vous?**

— **Ça peut aller. Mais je dois avouer que j'appréhende un peu cette journée. **

— **C'est normal, ça fait six mois que vous n'êtes pas revenu au labo. Et comment va votre main? **

— **Ça peut aller, **répéta Danny**. J'ai encore quelques difficultés en ce qui concerne la motricité fine et par moment, ma main me fait défaut. Il m'arrive de laisser échapper les objets que je tiens.**

— **Tout va bien se passer. Pour le moment vous allez rester au labo, le temps de d'apprendre á bien manipuler votre arme de la main gauche. Ensuite, vous pourrez revenir petit à petit sur le terrain. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps Danny. Ne vous mettez pas plus de pression qu'il n'en faut.**

— **Merci Mac.**

La journée de Danny se passa relativement bien. Il éprouva quelques difficultés à différents moments et il dut se résoudre à demander l'aide de ses collègues. Le soir venu, sa main droite le faisait souffrir et une douleur aigüe persistait dans son ventre. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il reprit le chemin de la maison. Don devait passer le voir et il allait sûrement rester pour la nuit. Il devait absolument faire disparaître cette douleur avant que Don ne remarque quelque chose.

_Washington_

— **Tu es prêt, on peut partir?**

— **Oui. **

— **Tiens, c'est à toi.**

Gibbs lui tendit son arme et son insigne. Tony prit son insigne, il le caressa du bout des doigts et eut un léger sourire.

— **Merci. Mais l'arme, tu peux la garder, elle ne me servira plus jamais à rien. **

Tony attrapa ses béquilles et se leva du canapé.

— **Attends. Tu es un agent fédéral. Et même si pour le moment tu ne fais que du travail de bureau, tu dois avoir ton arme sur toi, comme tout agent fédéral.**

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Tony de répliquer, il mit le holster à la ceinture de Tony et y glissa l'arme.

_NCIS_

Ziva était déjà arrivée. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde savait que Tony faisait son grand retour au NCIS et il ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Elle déposa un café fumant sur le bureau de son collègue ainsi qu'un beignet aux pommes. Elle fit de même pour Gibbs et pour Tim. Ensuite, elle alla à l'imprimante récupérer un document qui venait de finir de sortir. Elle entendit alors une conversation entre trois autres agents.

— **Tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui qu'il revient?**

— **Qui?**

— **DiNozzo.**

— **Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait revenir après ce qu'il s'est passé. Maintenant tout le monde sait qu'il en est un !**

— **Un quoi?**

— **Un homo!**

— **Tu dis n'importe quoi!**

— **Mais si voyons, qui d'autre qu'un homo peut mieux jouer le rôle d'un homo ?**

— **Et puis ce n'est pas normal qu'il revienne, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était handicapé de sa jambe droite. C'est louche qu'il ait été réhabilité pour le boulot.**

— **Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard? Toi, on sait bien que tu vises sa place depuis pas mal de temps.** Dit l'homme en rigolant.

— **Remarque, Gibbs ne pourra pas garder éternellement un estropié dans son équipe. Tu as toutes tes chances de pouvoir le remplacer maintenant, il suffit de lui mettre un peu la pression et il dégagera. **

Ziva était prête à les remettre à leur place quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir Tony et Gibbs.

Ils s'installèrent à leur bureau et remercièrent Ziva pour le café. Tim arriva peu après.

En milieu d'après midi, Tony se retrouva seul au bureau, les autres étant partis sur le terrain. Il les enviait et il se sentait mal. Certains agents l'épiaient, et pas si discrètement que ça, car il s'en rendait bien compte. De plus, sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal. Il imprima les résultats de sa recherche et alla les chercher. Sur le petit trajet du retour, il fit tomber les feuilles qu'il tenait tant bien que mal en même temps que ses béquilles. Quelques regards insistants se posèrent sur lui. Il jura et se pencha péniblement pour ramasser les feuilles jonchant le sol.

— **Laisse, je vais le faire.**

L'agent Lee lui sourit et ramassa les papiers éparpillés qu'elle déposa ensuite sur le bureau de Tony.

— **Merci.**

Elle lui sourit et reprit son chemin.

Il s'assit à son bureau. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, rentrer à la maison. Après avoir remis le document en ordre, il se leva et alla aux toilettes où il s'enferma dans l'un des compartiments WC.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une conversation et des rires.

— **Si j'étais lui, je me tirerais une balle dans la tête. Il n'est plus capable de rien le pauvre mec.**

— **Il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Bientôt, tu auras toute l'opportunité de prendre sa place.**

Les rires stoppèrent et les deux hommes sortirent des toilettes. Tony ragea intérieurement et réprima une larme qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue. Il sortit de son WC et se lava les mains. Puis, il chercha dans sa poche son tube de médicaments et avala deux pilules. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner dans l'open-space pour le moment, alors il prit l'ascenseur et descendit voir Abby dans son labo.

— **Je peux te tenir compagnie ?**

La jeune gothique stoppa l'analyse qu'elle était en train d'effectuer et sourit. Elle se retourna faisant danser ses tresses en l'air.

— **Avec plaisir. Mais dis-moi, tu as une petite mine. Ça ne va pas?**

— **Ce n'est rien Abby.**

— **Non, non, je ne te crois pas. Il y a un truc qui ne va pas.**

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui avec un tabouret et le fit s'asseoir.

— **Raconte.**

— **Je ne pensais pas que mon retour serait si dur. Je crois qu'ils ont raison, je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Je ne suis plus bon à rien.**

— **Hé, ne redis jamais ça. Ce qui fait qui tu es, ce n'est pas ta jambe. Tu es loin d'être un bon à rien. Tu crois vraiment que si c'était le cas, Gibbs te garderait dans son équipe ?**

— **Il me garde juste parce qu'on est amants et que comme ça il peut me surveiller à son gré. **

Abby se mit à sourire.

— **Je le savais! Depuis combien de temps…toi et lui?**

— **Quoi?**

— **Tu viens juste de m'avouer que vous étiez amants mais j'avais des doutes depuis un petit bout de temps. Alors, dis-moi, depuis combien de temps ça dure entre vous deux?**

— **Trois ans et demi. Et un an que je vis chez lui. **

Elle serra l'italien dans ses bras.

— **Je suis super heureuse pour vous et je dois dire que vous cachez bien votre jeu tous les deux. Mais Gibbs ne te garde pas par ce qu'il t'aime, il te garde parce que tu es le meilleur agent qu'ait eu le NCIS depuis bien longtemps. Tu es l'un des meilleurs et ça, il le sait parfaitement. Ta jambe te fait peut-être encore défaut, mais pas ta tête. Et c'est ce qu'il y a dedans,** dit-elle tout en tapotant la tête de son ami avec un doigt** – qui fait de toi cet excellent agent, pas ta jambe. Alors n'écoute pas ceux qui disent le contraire. **

— **Tu as raison. Je ne dois pas me laisser démonter par eux. Merci Abby.**

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva.

— **Bon j'y vais, j'ai des dossiers à régler. **

Quand il revint dans l'open-space. Les deux gars qu'il avait entendus parler de lui dans les toilettes étaient là. Ils dévisagèrent Tony avec un rictus mauvais.

— **Vous avez un problème avec moi, agents Davidson et Cook ?**

— **Heu, non c'est...**

— **C'est quoi? Allez, dites à haute voix ce que tout le monde pense ou dit tout bas ici. Vous savez, c'est ma jambe qui a des problèmes, mes oreilles fonctionnent parfaitement bien. N'est-ce pas agent Davidson! Alors comme ça, vous voulez avoir ma place? Essayez toujours, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous y arriviez. Parce que même avec une jambe en moins, je reste meilleur que vous. Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne suffit pas d'avoir tout dans les bras, il faut aussi en avoir là-dedans, **dit-il en désignant sa tête**, ce qui vous fait malheureusement cruellement défaut. Et la prochaine fois que vous voudrez parler de moi, ayez au moins les couilles de le faire ma présence plutôt que de vous cacher dans les WC avec l'agent Cook, pour dire que je ferais mieux de me tirer une balle dans la tête car à vos yeux je ne vaux plus rien. **

— **Eh, j'ai les couilles de le faire, espèce de sale petit …! **

— **Et en quoi ça vous concerne? Être homo fait-il de moi un plus mauvais agent? Non, je ne crois pas. Et si vous avez si peur des personnes comme moi, votre place n'est pas dans cette agence. **

Tony s'apprêta à retourner à sa place, mais il s'arrêta d'abord face à Davidson.

— **Oh, et ma place vous ne l'aurez jamais de toute façon, même si je me trouvais à six pieds sous terre. Vous n'avez pas la trempe, ni le talent pour être dans l'équipe de Gibbs, il ne prend que les meilleurs. **

— **Ah oui? Alors pourquoi McGee est-il dans son équipe ? Et l'autre, qui n'est même pas une américaine?**

— **Car même manchots, ils resteraient quand même tous les deux de meilleurs agents que vous. Et si j'étais à votre place, je me méfierais de mes paroles, si vous tenez à votre vie.**

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le coupant dans sa phrase. Il se retourna et aperçut Ziva, Tim et Gibbs qui se tenaient en bloc juste derrière lui.

— **Maintenant ça suffit! Tout le monde retourne à son poste. Oh, et au fait, agent Davidson, l'agent DiNozzo a parfaitement raison. Je ne vous prendrais jamais dans mon équipe, vous n'avez pas le tempérament pour ça.**

— **Tony, tu viens avec moi. **Les deux hommes prirent la direction de l'ascenseur et y entrèrent. Aussitôt l'ascenseur en marche, Gibbs l'arrêta entre deux étages.

— **Ça va?**

— **Disons qu'on fait aller. Je savais que cette journée ne serait pas facile, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point. Mais je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, Abby a raison. Ce qui fait de moi un bon agent ce n'est pas ma jambe, mais ce que j'ai dans la tête et mon instinct. **

Gibbs le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

— **Au fait, Abby sait pour nous. J'ai gaffé.**

— **Ce n'est pas un souci. Je sais qu'avec elle, notre secret sera bien gardé.**

— **On y retourne?**

— **Oui! **

_Maison de Gibbs et Tony_

La première semaine de travail de Tony venait de se terminer. Une fois rentré à la maison, il en profita pour téléphoner à Danny afin de prendre des nouvelles de son propre retour au travail.

— **Bonsoir, Danny ?**

— _**Oui, c'est Tony ? Comment vas-tu mon vieux?**_

— **Bien, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Comment s'est passé ton retour au boulot ?**

— _**Bien. Je ne manque pas de surveillance. Mac a passé presque toute la semaine au labo afin d'être auprès de moi. J'ai fait quelques gaffes, mais rien du majeur. Au début, je croyais qu'il ne me faisait plus confiance, mais en fait ce n'était vraiment pas ça. Il voulait surtout me protéger face aux autres policiers. Il s'est assuré que les nouveaux et les plus bourrus me traitent correctement. Et pour toi ?**_

— **Moi aussi j'y ai eu droit. Gibbs est en mode surprotection, mais il tente de ne pas le montrer.**

— _**Et dans ta vie privée, ça se passe comment avec Gibbs ?**_

— **On commence à se créer une nouvelle routine. Il m'aide sans toutefois m'étouffer. Au début, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais, il voulait toujours m'aider. Maintenant, je crois qu'il a compris. Il me laisse essayer par moi-même avant de m'offrir son aide. Mais on ne partage pas encore la même chambre, ma confiance en lui ne va pas jusque là. **

— _**Je suis désolé. J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour vous.**_

— **Je me laisse encore du temps. Je n'ai pas renoncé au succès de notre couple.**

— _**Accroche-toi !**_

— **Il y a aussi que j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter les modifications de mon corps, je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes cicatrices. C'est peut-être con mais ça me bloque. Je ne supporte pas cette cicatrice sur ma jambe et ... **_**pfff.**_

— _**Tu as besoin de l'aide d'un psy Tony, pour t'aider à surmonter tout ça.**_

— **S'il y a bien quelque chose dont je n'ai pas besoin, c'est bien d'un psy! Et pour tes maux de ventre ? Tu en as toujours ?**

— _**Je…**_

— **Tu me donnes des conseils mais tu es bien incapable d'en suivre et de te résoudre à en parler avec Don. Tu te fais du mal à toujours vouloir tout cacher. Il va finir par le découvrir tôt ou tard et il n'appréciera pas que tu lui aies dissimulé ce problème. Et puis, ça lui permettrait aussi de savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas encore prêt à passer à l'étape suivante.**

— _**Je vais lui en parler, lorsque le moment sera venu. Et toi, quand vas-tu enfin partager la même chambre que Gibbs ? Tu acceptais bien ma présence dans ton lit, les cauchemars étaient bien moins forts à deux.**_

— **Lorsque le moment sera venu. Et puis avec toi, ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'a jamais été question d'avoir une relation sexuelle. Je ne veux pas repousser Gibbs et le blesser. Je le fais assez souffrir comme ça.**

— _**Et si on tentait de se montrer honnête chacun de notre côté ?**_

— **J'aime les défis. Une semaine et on se rappelle.**

— _**Une semaine ? Si vite que ça ? Je ne me sens pas prêt !**_

— **On a du temps à rattraper. Et en plus, c'est ton idée, alors assume !**

— _**D'accord. Du coup, je ne suis plus aussi certain de m'ennuyer de toi.**_

— **Passe une bonne semaine Danny. Et à vendredi prochain.**

— _**Toi aussi. Salue Gibbs de ma part sur l'oreiller.**_

Danny raccrocha rapidement avant que Tony ne réalise ses dernières paroles


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 22: La vie normale?**

_Washington_

Aujourd'hui il faisait très froid. Et pour une fois, Tony était vraiment content d'être coincé au bureau. Ses coéquipiers étaient à l'extérieur pour une enquête. Sa jambe lui faisait toujours aussi mal qu'à la sortie du centre de rééducation. Il farfouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une boite d'antalgiques et en prit un. Moins de quinze minutes après, il sentit enfin les bienfaits du médicament se répandre et la douleur s'atténua. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Danny trois jours plutôt. Comment allait-il pouvoir dire ça à Gibbs ? Il se sentait encore tellement mal par rapport à sa nouvelle apparence physique.

Tony reprit un dossier sur la pile et le relut. Une heure après, toute l'équipe était de retour au bureau et chacun vaqua à ses occupations.

Il était 18h30 quand Gibbs renvoya McGee et Ziva chez eux.

— **Tu es prêt Tony ? On rentre.**

— **Je suis prêt. **Il mit son sac sur le dos et attrapa ses béquilles.

20 minutes plus tard, ils étaient chez eux. Comme chaque soir, Gibbs alla à la cuisine et prépara le dîner, pendant que Tony s'allongeait sur le canapé pour reposer sa jambe. Après un petit repas pris devant la télé, Tony fit ses exercices de rééducation pendant que Gibbs faisait la vaisselle.

— **Ça va?**

— **Ouais, j'en ai juste marre de tous ces exercices qui ne servent à rien. J'ai l'impression que jamais je ne pourrai me débarrasser de ces béquilles.**

— **Tu sais que se sera très long. Ton médecin t'a bien parlé d'un an de rééducation intensive avant de pouvoir espérer une récupération complète. Tu as déjà bien récupéré au vu des dégâts qu'il y avait.**

— **Je sais, j'en ai juste ras-le-bol de tout ça.**

— **Installe-toi sur le lit, je vais te faire ton massage. **

Tony, qui était en tee-shirt et en pantalon de jogging, s'allongea sur le lit et Gibbs lui fit un massage qui lui fit un bien immense.

— **Merci, Jay.**

Gibbs commença alors à embrasser Tony et à se faire plus entreprenant. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour.

— **Non arrête, je ne peux pas.** Tony paraissait paniqué.

— **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? C'est ta jambe qui te fait mal?**

— **Oui! Non... Je ne le mérite pas, je ne te mérite pas.**

— **Ne dis pas de bêtise.**

— **Comment peux-tu dire ça, tu ne sais rien! Je devrais être en prison.**

— **De quoi parles-tu?**

— **...**

— **Tony parle-moi, s'il te plaît.**

— **Pendant qu'on était retenus, Danny et moi, j'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû faire... Ils m'ont forcé, je n'ai pas eu le choix, ils l'auraient tué sinon... Ils m'ont forcé à lui...à...lui faire l'amour. Je... je suis désolé... j'ai violé Danny!**

Gibbs eut du mal à analyser ce que Tony venait juste de lui dire.

— **Tony, je ne...**

Gibbs prit Tony dans ses bras mais ce dernier le repoussa, les yeux plein de larmes.

— **Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que je viens de te dire ? J'ai violé Danny!**

— **Tony! Tu vas te calmer. Reprends lentement ta respiration et donne-moi plus de détails. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont obligés à faire ?**

— **Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur...**

Gibbs se mit derrière Tony et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

— **Parle-moi. Ça fait si longtemps que tu gardes tout ça pour toi.**

Tony inspira un bon coup, Gibbs pouvait sentir que son homme tremblait de tous ses membres.

— **C'était le deuxième jour, ils sont entrés là où ils nous retenaient et ils nous ont fait mettre debout**. _La voix de Tony était étranglée mais le fait de ne pas voir le regard de Gibbs sur lui l'aidait à pouvoir parler. __**–**_**Là, le type qui se faisait appeler Balthazar, a déboutonné mon pantalon et l'a descendu jusqu'à mes chevilles. Puis, il a exigé de Danny qu'il me fasse une fellation. Il a demandé ce qui se passerait s'il refusait de le faire et Balthazar lui a répondu qu'il me péterait les rotules et comme Danny a hésité, il m'a donné un coup de batte dans le genou droit. Danny s'est alors avancé pour... pour obéir à leur exigence et j'ai reculé. Je n'avais pas envie qu'une autre bouche que l**a** tienne me touche, surtout pas à cet endroit-là. J'ai eu droit à un autre coup de batte, dans les reins cette fois-ci. Danny a tout fait pour rendre l'acte le moins pénible possible. Ensuite, ils ont voulu que je fasse la même chose à Danny et j'ai dit non. J'ai alors reçu un second coup de batte dans le genou et c'est là qu'il a pété. Il a menacé de faire exploser la tête de Danny si je ne lui faisais pas une fellation, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que celui d'obéir. **

**Quelques heures plus tard ils sont revenus et ils m'ont demandé de faire l'amour à Danny. Je ne voulais pas ... Je ne pouvais pas…Alors, ils m'ont fait avaler une pilule de viagra pour que j'ai une érection. Ils menaçaient de lui mettre une balle dans la tête si je ne m'exécutais pas. Et encore une fois, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'ils me demandaient et j'ai violé Danny. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir trahi**. Acheva Tony en sanglotant.

Gibbs resserra son étreinte. Il lui parla à voix basse. Il se remémorait les paroles de Don sur le fait que tout ne figurait pas dans le dossier.

— **Chut, tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'avais pas d'autre choix. Tu as fais ça pour lui sauver la vie.**

**-Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'ils ne lui auraient rien fait. Ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était s'amuser un maximum avec nous et ils ne l'auraient jamais tué après seulement deux jours de captivité.**

— **Ça, on ne le saura jamais. Tu as agi comme il le fallait sur le moment. Et je suis sûr que tu as pris la bonne décision.**

— **Alors, pourquoi je me sens aussi sale et aussi coupable de ce que j'ai fait?**

— **Tony, si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose pour sauver la vie de Danny et la mienne. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Est-ce que Danny t'en veut ?**

— **Non.**

— **Et Don ? Il est bien au courant de ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?**

— **Il le sait, et il ne m'en veut pas.**

— **Alors pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?**

— **Parce que je t'ai trahi, je t'ai trompé. **

— **Je ne t'en veux pas Tony. Tu ne m'as pas trahi, ni trompé. La seule chose qui me chagrine, c'est de savoir que tu as gardé ça pour toi aussi longtemps. Personne ne t'en veut, alors cesse de t'en vouloir à toi-même.**

Gibbs berça Tony tout en lui passant une main dans les cheveux et c'est ainsi que Tony finit par s'endormir. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de sa captivité, Tony trouva le sommeil dans les bras de Gibbs.

Tony se réveilla vers trois heures du matin. Il venait encore de faire un cauchemar. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Gibbs en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller et alla dans la salle-de-bains à l'aide de ses béquilles.

Il se passa de l'eau sur son visage en sueur et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Son teint était d'une blancheur cadavérique. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage avant d'ouvrir l'armoire à pharmacie et d'en sortir un tube de médicaments. Il prit deux gélules et les avala. Rapidement, ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler et son visage se détendit. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et alla au salon.

_New York_

La journée avait semblé extrêmement longue à Danny. Plusieurs analyses se bousculaient sur sa table de travail et la douleur dans son ventre augmentait d'heure en heure. Il profitait de chaque moment d'absence de Mac pour se rendre aux toilettes. Il ne savait plus comment dissimuler les traces de souffrances sur son visage. Malgré le fait qu'il ait détaché sa ceinture, il éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à se concentrer. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il tenta de respirer calmement. C'est le moment que choisit Don pour faire son entrée dans le labo. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur son amoureux.

— **Danny, ça ne va pas ?**

— **Ce n'est rien.**

— **Ce n'est pas rien. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Je vais informer Mac que je te ramène chez toi.**

— **Non, j'ai des analyses à terminer. Je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite.**

— **Tu n'es pas en état de faire ce genre de travail.**

Don quitta rapidement le labo. Il trouva Mac dans son bureau. Il lui expliqua la situation en deux mots puis retourna chercher Danny. Il dut user de toute sa force de persuasion afin de le faire changer d'idée.

Dans la voiture, Danny pressa ses mains contre son ventre. Son teint pâle alarma Don.

— **Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on passe voir le médecin. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.**

— **Non !** s'écria Danny. **Je veux juste rentrer chez-moi. Je n'ai besoin de rien.**

Don dut aider Danny à sortir de la voiture et à monter chez-lui.

— **Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

— **La salle-de-bains et la paix.**

— **Danny !**

— **Excuse-moi ! Je suis à bout.**

— **OK ! Je te laisse tranquille, mais après, tu m'expliques.**

— **OK.**

Danny s'enferma dans la salle-de-bains. Plus le temps passait, plus Don s'inquiétait. Il n'osait pas aller frapper à la porte pour prendre des nouvelles de Danny. Il passait son temps à se lever du canapé et à s'y rasseoir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il alluma la télévision, puis l'éteignit. Il fit le tour de l'appartement pour finalement regagner sa place initiale.

La porte de salle-de-bains finit enfin par s'ouvrir. Un Danny très pâle en sortit. Il gagna le divan avec peine et misère. Don s'approcha lentement de lui.

— **Tu ne vas pas mieux? Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?**

— **Me laisser respirer ! J'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle.**

Don s'installa près de Danny et l'attira à lui, au risque d'essuyer de sévères réprimandes. Mais Danny n'avait plus la force de protester. Don passa doucement sa main sur le ventre de son amoureux.

— **Danny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ton ventre est-il si dur ? Ce n'est pas normal.**

— **Ce n'est rien, ça va passer. Je dois juste retourner aux toilettes.**

— **Ce n'est pas rien! Tu es à peine capable de marcher. Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?**

— **Quoi ?**

— **Arrête ton petit jeu. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer !**

— **Et tu crois que je le suis ?**

— **Danny ! Je m'inquiète pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?**

— **Depuis le…**

— **Le viol, **compléta Don.

— **Le viol, reprit Danny. Je souffre sans cesse de constipation. Mes selles deviennent si dures que je ne suis plus capable de les expulser. Alors, je me retiens pour ne pas avoir mal. Mais lorsque la douleur devient trop forte dans mon ventre, je n'ai plus le choix. Et ensuite, ça recommence. **

— **Il n'y a pas besoin d'un expert en la matière pour comprendre que tu es pris dans un cercle vicieux. Si tu allais à la selle chaque jour, elles seraient plus faciles à évacuer et la douleur finirait par disparaître.**

— **Je ne peux pas croire qu'on est assis à parler de mon cul et de ce qui refuse d'en sortir alors qu'avant, on parlait plutôt de ce qui avait hâte d'y entrer.**

— **Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite Danny, un problème à la fois. Ça fait combien de jours que tu es dans cet état ?**

— **Six ou sept. Je ne sais plus.**

— **OK. Je vais te faire couler un bon bain chaud. Tu vas te détendre. Ensuite, je vais te masser doucement le ventre. On verra bien ce que ça donnera.**

Le bain et le massage ne changèrent rien à la situation. De nouvelles crampes firent leur apparition et des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Danny. Malgré tous les soins de Don, l'état de Danny ne s'améliora pas. Au matin, Don appela son supérieur pour l'informer qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler ce jour-là. Le second appel fut pour Mac et le troisième pour une ligne téléphonique d'info-santé.

Don expliqua la situation à la dame qui répondit à son appel. Comme le cas de Danny était assez préoccupant, elle le transféra directement à un médecin. Avec de nombreux conseils en poche, ainsi qu'une liste de choses à se procurer, Don prit la direction de la pharmacie. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir laisser Danny seul, mais après une nuit blanche, celui-ci était à moitié dans les choux.

Une fois de retour, Don aida Danny à s'allonger sur le lit. Il le coucha sur le côté et le déshabilla, ne lui laissant que son t-shirt. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur le visage crispé de Danny. Don se positionna derrière lui et commença le traitement.

— **Danny, je me doute que ça rien d'excitant, mais je dois te faire un lavement. Tu en as déjà eu ?**

— **Non.**

— **Ce n'est pas très agréable, mais c'est la façon la plus rapide et la plus efficace pour te soulager. Avec une seule main, ça ne doit sûrement pas être facile de manipuler la poire alors je vais m'occuper de tout. Toi, tu essaies de te détendre le plus possible. Tu me fais confiance ?**

— **Assez pour te confier mes fesses.**

Don se pencha par-dessus le corps de Danny, attrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.

— **Je t'aime.**

Don s'exécuta tout en douceur. Il commença par étaler un peu de lubrifiant sur l'anus de Danny et ensuite il s'empara de la canule qu'il enfonça adroitement. Danny poussait parfois de légers gémissements, mais il ne dit rien. Il se sentait responsable d'avoir laissé traîner les choses aussi longtemps et d'avoir menti, ou du moins détourné la vérité, pendant de si nombreux mois.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, les deux hommes prirent la direction des toilettes. Don s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, ne voulant pas être loin si Danny avait besoin de lui, se doutant bien que le tout ne se passerait pas aussi facilement qu'il l'espérait. Au bout d'un long moment, ils regagnèrent finalement la chambre à coucher. Don se positionna une nouvelle fois derrière Danny et lui appliqua une généreuse couche de crème afin de le soulager de la douleur causée par les fissures.

**Peu après, ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans le sommeil. Suivant les conseils du médecin, Danny et Don modifièrent quelques habitudes de vie, notamment alimentaires. Ces changements permirent à Danny de régler définitivement son problème en une dizaine de jours. Il regrettait de ne pas en avoir parlé avant à Don, mais maintenant que cette douleur appartenait au passé, il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur le problème suivant : refaire l'amour avec l'homme de sa vie. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 23: Préparatifs du Nouvel An**

_Quelque part, aux alentours de Washington 30 décembre 2006_

Tony, Jay, Danny et Don avaient décidé de passer les fêtes de fin d'année ensemble. L'année ayant été plus qu'éprouvante, ils tenaient tous les quatre à ce qu'elle se termine de la meilleure façon possible. Ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de se retrouver avec leur famille, mais plutôt avec des amis qui pouvaient très bien les comprendre.

Tony et Gibbs venaient d'arriver dans une petite maison qui bordait l'océan Atlantique. Maison que Gibbs avait reçue en héritage à la mort de sa première femme. Gibbs passa les clés de la maison à Tony et lui demanda d'aller ouvrir. Pendant ce temps, il alla sortir leurs bagages de la voiture.

— **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! Je croyais que le chauffage devait être allumé avant notre arrivée.**

— **Ça devait être le cas mais le voisin a dû oublier de le faire. Je vais aller le mettre en route. Il y a des bûches, juste à coté de la cheminée, tu peux nous allumer un feu en attendant.**

Avant de descendre à la cave, il déposa les sacs dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée voulant ainsi éviter les escaliers à Tony pour qui c'était encore pénible s'il devait les emprunter trop souvent.

— **C'est comme si c'était fait.**

Il posa ses béquilles et commença à préparer le feu. Rapidement, une douce chaleur enveloppa la pièce. Quand Gibbs remonta du sous-sol, Tony était installé sur le canapé avec sa jambe posée sur la table basse.

— **C'est en panne!**

— **Pardon ?**

— **C'est en panne, une pièce a lâché! Tant pis, on se chauffera avec la cheminée. Don et Danny prendront la chambre d'en-haut, où il y a une cheminé, ils seront au chaud.**

— **Et nous ?**

— **J'ai mis nos affaires dans la chambre du bas. La chaleur de la cheminée devrait chauffer jusque-là. Et si tu as froid, je te réchaufferai.**

— **Rassure-moi, on a de l'eau chaude au moins? Car si ce n'est pas le cas, je file directement à l'hôtel. **

— **Il y a de l'eau chaude.**

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Tony et prit ses jambes pour les poser sur ses cuisses.

— **Tu as mal?**

— **Oui, mon genou me fait mal. Mais ça, c'est du au froid.**

Gibbs enleva l'orthèse de Tony et commença à lui masser le genou à travers le pantalon pour soulager un peu la douleur.

— **Tes mains font des miracles.**

Gibbs se contenta de lui sourire.

Tony ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Gibbs l'observa un long moment. Tony avait énormément changé ces derniers mois, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il était toujours aussi renfermé qu'à sa sortie du centre de rééducation. Il ne souriait quasiment plus, ne disait plus aucune blague, ne taquinait plus Ziva et Tim, qui d'ailleurs regrettait même le temps où Tony l'appelait le bleu. Tony refusait obstinément de voir un psy ou de se confier à quelqu'un. Il ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois de ce qui leur était arrivé et encore, Gibbs savait très bien qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Et le peu que Tony lui avait dit l'avait retourné. Bien sûr, il avait lu les rapports de Danny et de Tony, qui étaient d'ailleurs très incomplets, et ceux des médecins sur ce qu'ils avaient pu subir. Quand est-ce qu'il allait retrouver le vrai Tony?

Il soupira, Don et Danny seraient bientôt là. Gibbs craignait ces retrouvailles, une pointe de jalousie persistait malgré lui. Danny et Tony ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur sortie du centre de rééducation, ils s'étaient cependant souvent écrit et beaucoup téléphoné.

Le bruit d'une voiture le fit sortir de ses pensées.

— **Hé Tony, je crois qu'ils arrivent**. Gibbs secoua légèrement Tony qui se réveilla.

— **Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

— **Ils arrivent.**

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte. Gibbs se leva en faisant attention à ne pas bousculer la jambe droite de Tony et alla ouvrir.

— **Don, Danny, entrez. Vous avez fait bonne route?**

— **Oui, les routes étaient assez dégagées.**

Tony se leva après avoir remis son orthèse et prit ses béquilles. Danny s'avança en premier et étreignit chaleureusement Tony.

-_Come stai vecchio fratello?_ Demanda Danny (comment vas-tu, vieux frère)

Tony salua ensuite Don, pendant que Danny faisait de même avec Gibbs. Une fois les bagages défaits, Danny et Don rejoignirent Tony et Jethro dans le salon et les quatre hommes prirent un apéritif avant de passer à table

Le repas se passa bien, ils discutèrent de certaines des affaires qu'ils avaient eues. Arrivés au dessert, sachant que Tony aimait bien ça et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en manger depuis des mois, Gibbs prépara des coupes de glace vanille-caramel avec du coulis de caramel, le tout saupoudré d'amandes effilées.

En sentant l'odeur du caramel envahir la pièce, Tony devint soudain très pâle. Il se leva précipitamment de table au moment où Gibbs y déposait son plateau de coupes glacées.

— **Tony, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Demanda Gibbs voyant Tony partir en trombe, du moins autant que sa jambe le lui permettait, en direction de leur chambre.

— **J'y vais**, dit Danny.

— **Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

— **Tu ne le sais pas?**

— **Non. Tu m'expliques ?**

— **Je pense que ce qui l'a fait pâlir, c'est l'odeur du caramel.**

— …

— **Tony ne t'a pas dit?**

— **Dis quoi?**

— **Tony ne peut plus supporter cette odeur et c'est pareil pour Danny. On a complètement banni de notre alimentation tout ce qui a l'odeur du caramel.**

— **Ah bon! Et pourquoi ça?**

— **Quand ils étaient retenus, toute la nourriture qu'ils recevaient était recouverte de caramel. Et l'haleine de celui qui se faisait appeler Balthazar empestait également le caramel.**

— **Je vais aller le voir.**

— **Non, laisse-les. Danny est avec lui. On va aller ranger ça avant qu'ils ne reviennent.**

Gibbs ne répondit pas et prit le plateau qu'il ramena à la cuisine.

— **Tony et toi vous n'avez jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé là-bas?**

— **À peine. Tony refuse d'en parler. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que ces salauds les ont forcés à avoir un rapport sexuel devant eux.**

— **Il a fini par te le dire.**

— **Oui, il y a un mois. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu refusais de m'en parler. Je devais l'apprendre de la bouche de Tony.**

— **Il avait besoin de temps.**

Danny avait rapidement rejoint Tony. Celui-ci était dans la salle-de-bains attenante à la chambre, penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes en train de vomir son repas.

— **Bon sang, mais ça ne va donc jamais finir ? Je ne supporte plus ça. Il y a toujours quelque chose pour me faire repenser à cet événement. Je n'en peux plus ! Une simple odeur de caramel me ramène sept mois en arrière. Comment fais-tu? **

— **Je suis comme toi Tony, sauf que j'ai appris à gérer ce genre de situation avec ma psy. Et on a banni le caramel de la maison. **

— **Je n'arrive pas à en parler, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne fais pas confiance aux psys et je n'arrive plus à avoir confiance en Jay à cent pour cent. Il y a un mois, il avait envie qu'on refasse l'amour, je pensais pouvoir y arriver. Mais non, je l'ai repoussé. Je n'y arrive pas et j'ai l'impression que plus jamais je n'y arriverai. Je me vois encore en train de te ...je m'en veux tellement. Je me sens si sale, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi tout le monde, Toi, Don et Jay. **

**-arrête de te sentir coupable Tony. Je te l'ai déjà dit, on était forcé de le faire et, si aujourd'hui je suis toujours en vie, c'est grâce à toi. Je réalise combien ça t'a coûté de devoir me faire l'amour comme ça, de sentir ton corps échapper à ton contrôle. S'il ne t'avait pas forcé à avaler cette pilule, je sais que tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu sais, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si les rôles avaient été inversés. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais réussi à faire ce qu'ils t'ont obligé à me faire, même avec l'aide d'une pilule.**

— **Toi et Don, vous refaites l'amour?**

— **Non, je n'y arrive pas, je suis bloqué. J'en ai vraiment envie pourtant.**

Des larmes coulèrent sur les visages des deux hommes.

— **Mais ce qui me bloque, ce n'est pas le souvenir de toi en moi, c'est le souvenir de cette barre de fer qui me bouffe de l'intérieur. Par moment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore en moi. Et cette douleur… j'ai peur qu'elle ne revienne. Je sais que c'est con, Don a toujours été un type super doux quand il me faisait l'amour et je ne devrais pas craindre de le faire à nouveau avec lui.**

— **Je me plains de mes petits problèmes alors que c'est toi qui as le plus trinqué dans l'histoire.**

— **Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. On a tous les deux dégusté à différents degrés et de manières différentes. Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait un à envier plus que l'autre. Regarde-toi, sept mois après tu es encore obligé de te servir d'une béquille et tu n'es même pas sûr de pouvoir récupérer un jour ta mobilité d'avant. Moi, je peux me resservir un peu de ma main, mais il y a des choses que je ne peux plus faire avec et je suis devenu gaucher. Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'est qu'on est en vie. Qu'on a des hommes formidables qui nous aiment et qui nous soutiennent. Je trouve qu'on ne s'en sort pas si mal que ça! Ça aurait pu être pire! Et dans tout ça, j'ai gagné un nouveau meilleur ami, un frère même!**

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent fraternellement.

— **Merci Danny, merci pour tout. Ce que tu viens de me dire me touche beaucoup. Je suis fils unique, mais si j'avais eu un frère, c'est comme toi que j'aurais aimé qu'il soit. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi.**

Les larmes des deux hommes redoublèrent. Tony se dégagea de l'étreinte de Danny et s'essuya les joues.

— **Tiens regarde, on a 36 ans et on pleure comme des ados de 15 ans.**

— **Eh, parle pour toi ! J'ai 30 ans moi**

— **Pardon Danny, de t'avoir autant vieilli, **il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, affectueusement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire

— **Bon sang, que ça fait du bien de rire ! Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois où j'ai ri de si bon cœur. Je peux juste dire que ça fait longtemps.**

— **Moi c'est pareil**. Dit Danny, **il me vient une idée.**

— **Je t'écoute.**

— **Et si on se lançait un défi, tous les deux, de refaire l'amour avec notre chéri demain soir. Ça nous laisse 24 heures pour nous préparer et nous soutenir. Et surtout de mettre, une bonne fois pour toutes, ce qui nous est arrivé au fond des oubliettes. Le dernier défi qu'on s'est lancé s'est plutôt bien passé.**

— **Et si on bloque au moment où...**

— **Dis-toi que moi, en haut, je serai aussi en train de passer à l'acte…**

— **Ah non ! Là ça risque de me bloquer encore plus. Vous imaginer tous les deux, là-haut, en train de faire l'amour dans notre ancienne chambre...**

— **Oui, je le conçois. Bon, alors que décides-tu ? Demain soir on leur sort le grand jeu? Un cadeau pour la nouvelle année qu'ils ne pourront pas oublier de sitôt.**

— **Ok, ça marche ! Petit frère.**

Danny donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Tony et les deux hommes se remirent à rire. Au même instant, Don et Gibbs franchirent la porte et virent leurs deux hommes rire joyeusement. Ils se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Voir ces deux là rire de si bon cœur, même s'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, leur réchauffait le cœur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne les avaient plus vus rire.

— **On dirait qu'on s'amuse bien par ici. Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre le dessert à l'extérieur?** Suggéra Don.

— **Que c'est une bonne idée.** Répondirent Danny et Tony.

Avant de monter en voiture, Gibbs retint Tony.

— **Tony, je voulais m'ex...**

— **Non ! Ne t'excuse pas. Tu ne savais pas. J'aurais dû t'en parler. Je te promets que bientôt, on en parlera.**

— **Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé.**

— **Je ne me sens pas obligé. Je dois le faire, c'est tout. Car...j'ai confiance en toi.**

Rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Gibbs. Tony avait de nouveau confiance en lui.

Le lendemain, Tony et Danny partirent tous les deux chercher ce dont ils auraient besoin pour leur nuit d'amour. Après leurs achats, ils s'arrêtèrent prendre un café pour permettre à Tony de reposer un peu sa jambe.

— **Je n'y arriverai jamais. **Dit Tony tout en avalant un comprimé.

— **Mais si.**

— **Non, ma jambe ne suivra pas le mouvement. J'ai perdu 70 de la mobilité de ma jambe et ...**

— **Tu trouveras bien une position confortable pour toi. Fais-toi confiance. Et puis, si c'est trop difficile, t'as qu'à laisser Gibbs faire tout le travail !**

Ils burent leur café et se remirent en route.

— **Et ta jambe, qu'est-ce qu'en pensent les médecins?**

— **Je ne retrouverai jamais la mobilité de ma jambe d'après eux. La seule chance qu'il me reste pour récupérer au maximum ma mobilité, c'est la prothèse de genou et encore, ce n'est même pas sûr que ça améliore ma qualité de vie. Le seul vrai avantage que j'aurai, c'est la diminution de la douleur.**

— **Tu as encore mal?**

— **Oui, tous les jours. J'ai plus ou moins mal et généralement la douleur est plus ou moins supportable,** **mais je m'adapte.**

_Dans la chambre de Tony et Gibbs_

Tony profita que Gibbs soit sous la douche pour préparer la chambre. Il éteignit les lumières et alluma une bougie parfumée. Il sortit le lubrifiant de son emballage et le posa discrètement sur la table de chevet. Tout était prêt, il me manquait plus que son homme. Il était prêt. Oui, il se sentait enfin prêt. Gibbs pénétra enfin dans la chambre et fut surpris par l'ambiance qu'il découvrit dans celle-ci.

— **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?**

— **Je voulais juste te faire un petit cadeau **pour te souhaiter la bonne année.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Gibbs et l'embrassa. Puis, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

— **J'ai envie de redécouvrir ton corps, de sentir tes caresses sur ma peau et de ne faire plus qu'un avec toi.**

Gibbs posa une main sur la nuque de Tony et une autre sur le bas de son dos et captura ses lèvres.

— **Je t'aime. **Lui murmura Gibbs.

Tony poussa Gibbs lentement vers le lit où il l'allongea. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, derrière l'oreille, sur la tempe… Les mains de Gibbs parcoururent avidement son corps pendant que celle de Tony passaient sous son tee-shirt.

Ils se caressèrent lentement, savourant chaque caresse et chaque baiser. Un à un, les vêtements furent ôtés. Tony se laissa aller au plaisir des mains expertes de l'ex-marine sur son corps. Dieu que c'était bon de retrouver toutes ces sensations de bien-être et de plaisir. Ça faisait un bien fou.

Petit à petit, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent, il ne vivait plus que l'instant présent. Retrouver le corps de Jay, sentir son odeur… voilà ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Là, il allait pouvoir lui montrer combien il l'aimait. Il voulait redevenir maître de son corps et procurer du plaisir à son homme, à son Jay. Tony se fit de plus en plus entreprenant et ses caresses se firent plus dirigées vers l'objet tant convoité. Il s'arrêta un instant et attrapa le lubrifiant. Tony mit une noisette de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et pénétra l'antre de Gibbs. Il le laissa s'habituer à cette intrusion et débuta un lent va-et-vient avant de mettre un second doigt. Une fois qu'il le sentit prêt à le recevoir, il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son pénis.

Tony donna de légers coups de rein que Gibbs voulut plus intensifs. Il se cambra et écarta plus ses jambes pour mieux sentir en lui cet homme qui lui avait tellement manqué. Tony augmenta la cadence de ses coups de rein, cherchant toujours à viser la prostate de son partenaire. Et, d'une main experte, il s'empara de l'érection de Gibbs et se mit à le masturber délicatement, lentement, puis plus rapidement. L'écho de leur plaisir résonna sur les murs de la chambre. Et c'est dans un râle de plaisir que les deux hommes s'abandonnèrent à l'extase. Le corps de Tony retomba lourdement sur le lit aux côtés de Gibbs, qui l'embrassa sur la tempe.

— **Waouh c'était fantastique,** dit Gibbs.

Après plusieurs minutes de caresses, Gibbs se redressa.

— **Que dirais-tu d'une petite douche à deux maintenant?**

— **Que c'est une très bonne idée.**

Ils se levèrent, Gibbs aida Tony à ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Tony entra le premier sous l'eau chaude. Puis, à son tour, Gibbs pénétra sous la douche où il l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il prit ensuite le savon et se mit à laver le corps de l'homme qu'il venait de retrouver. Bien qu'il essaye, il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de l'image que le corps de son amant lui renvoyait. Tony s'était remplumé, mais il n'avait pas retrouvé le poids qui était le sien avant cette mission. Hormis ses bras, qui était plus musclés qu'avant, cela étant du à l'usage quotidien des béquilles depuis sept mois, le reste corps de Tony avait perdu du poids et ses muscles avaient fondu. Et son dos portait et porterait toujours les stigmates des coups de fouet qu'il avait reçus durant sa captivité.

— **Ça va?**

La voix de Tony le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

— **Oui, je...**

Il ne voulait pas mettre Tony mal à l'aise, et il ne savait pas comment éluder cette question sans lui mentir. Ça devait déjà être assez dur pour le jeune homme de vivre avec toutes ces cicatrises, sans que lui en rajoute en lui disant ce qu'il ressentait en sachant que le corps de celui qu'il aimait resterait marqué à tout jamais.

— **Ça ne te ressemble pas de laisser tes phrases en suspens. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

— **Rien, tout va bien au contraire. Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Je t'aime Tony et je veux que, plus jamais, rien ne nous sépare.**

Ils finirent par sortir de la douche et pendant que Gibbs finissait de s'essuyer, Tony avala un comprimé.

— **Tu as mal à ta jambe?**

— **Oui, mon genou me fait mal. Je crois que je lui en aie un peu trop demandé aujourd'hui.**

— **Alors file t'allonger, je vais te faire un massage. **

Gibbs attrapa un pot de crème de massage que lui avait remis le kiné et suivit Tony dans la chambre. Il prit un peu de crème dans le pot et massa délicatement le genou de Tony. Une fois le massage terminé, la douleur devint plus supportable et Tony ferma les yeux. Gibbs se glissa auprès de lui et ils s'endormirent tous les deux, heureux.

**Chapitre 24: Nouvelle Année **

_Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Don et Danny_

— **Ça ne va pas Danny ? Tu me sembles bien nerveux.**

— **Je ne suis pas capable de défaire mes boutons. Ma main refuse de coopérer.**

— **Alors, laisse-là gagner et laisse-moi faire !**

— **Ce n'est pas supposé se passer comme ça !**

— **De quoi parles-tu ?**

— **De rien, je me comprends.**

Danny insista encore un peu et finalement, renonça.

— **L'offre pour m'aider tient toujours ?**

— **Mmmmm, laisse-moi réfléchir. Oui, mais maintenant, elle n'est plus gratuite.**

— **Combien ?**

— **Quelques baisers, payables d'avance.**

Satisfait, Danny s'empara des lèvres de son amant. Le baiser s'approfondit, sa langue se glissa furtivement dans la bouche de son compagnon. Les mains de Don s'activèrent pour détacher la chemise de Danny et bientôt, il se retrouva aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance.

Don s'allongea sur le dos, amenant Danny auprès de lui. Danny se positionna à califourchon sur Don, leurs deux érections se faisant face.

— **Don, fais-moi l'amour !**

— **Rien ne t'y oblige, Danno.**

— **Je sais, mais je me sens prêt. Fais-moi l'amour comme tu l'as fait la première fois. Quand j'avais peur d'avoir mal et que tu me rassurais.**

— **Je t'aime Danny. Tu as peur ?**

— **Oui !**

— **On est deux. J'ai si peur de te faire mal que je vais te faire l'amour le plus doucement possible pour te faire oublier tout ce que tu as enduré. Mais tu dois d'abord me faire une promesse. Non, deux.**

— **Lesquelles ?**

— **Tu ne dois pas le faire pour moi et si ça ne va pas, tu me demandes d'arrêter immédiatement.**

Comme seule réponse, Danny se pencha vers Don et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis, il se positionna afin de s'ouvrir à nouveau à l'amour et ainsi s'offrir à son amant. Don, plus aimant que jamais, enveloppa Danny d'un voile de tendresse. Il lui écarta davantage les jambes et parcourut de sa bouche le sexe fièrement dressé devant lui. Sa langue mouilla l'anneau de chair, salivant de plaisir à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre.

Danny, de plus en plus détendu, se laissa bercer par l'envoûtante sensation remplissant son corps. Il passa le tube de lubrifiant à Don, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il pouvait passer à l'étape suivante.

Don introduisit lentement son index à l'intérieur de l'antre chaud de son amant. La respiration de Danny s'accéléra immédiatement. Son corps se crispa légèrement sous la douleur. Don évita tout mouvement. Il se rapprocha le plus possible de son amoureux et lui parla doucement. Les paroles de réconforts portèrent leurs fruits et Danny se détendit à nouveau. Don commença à bouger lentement son doigt et rapidement, un deuxième rejoignit le premier, puis un troisième. Le trio se mit à danser, apportant chaleur et plaisir.

— **Don, c'est assez… Je n'en peux plus…**

— **Je suis désolé…**

— **Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je te veux en moi. Je suis prêt ! Prends-moi !**

Don retira délicatement ses doigts. Il remit une généreuse couche de lubrifiant sur son sexe puis, il se positionna tout près de Danny, appuyant son érection contre l'entrée de tous ses fantasmes. Il poussa lentement son corps à l'intérieur de celui de Danny. Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi serré autour de lui. Il s'immobilisa, le temps de laisser Danny reprendre son souffle et pour que le sentiment de douleur qu'il devait sûrement ressentir se dissipe un peu. Puis, le croyant enfin prêt, Don se mit à bouger lentement, cherchant à atteindre la prostate de son homme.

Danny poussa de légers gémissements de douleur mais lorsque le pénis de Don frappa adroitement sa cible, un cri de plaisir franchit ses lèvres et la douleur se dissipa. Danny se consumait de l'intérieur. Le feu de l'amour enflammait son ventre. Don et lui ne faisaient plus qu'un. Don s'empara adroitement du sexe de Danny et il calqua sa cadence à la respiration haletante de Danny.

L'expert n'en pouvait plus et il laissa exploser son plaisir. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Don pour le rejoindre dans l'orgasme. Hors d'haleine, les deux hommes s'enlacèrent amoureusement. L'année se terminait sans fausse note…

_Quelque part, aux alentours de Washington 1 janvier 2007_

Après une fin de nuit très agitée, Tony dormait enfin d'un sommeil paisible. Gibbs le regarda un moment puis il se leva pour rallumer une flambée. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Tony prenne froid. Quand le feu repartit enfin, Tony dormait toujours. Gibbs ressortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit et alla directement dans la cuisine. Il prépara le café, sortit des céréales qu'il versa dans un bol. Il tartina ensuite du pain et plaça le tout sur un plateau.

— **Bonjour! **Lança Don d'une voix joyeuse.

— **Bonjour Don. **

— **Je peux ? **Demanda Don en désignant la cafetière, tout en souriant.

— **Sers-toi. Tu me sembles bien heureux ce matin !**

— **Je suis un homme comblé. **

— **J'ai entendu ça ! Tu as un joli vocabulaire lorsque tu es transporté de joie.**

— **Je suis désolé ! **Don se mit à rougir instantanément.

— **Il ne faut pas. Je suis content que les choses s'arrangent pour vous deux. Mais prenez exemple sur nous, soyez plus discrets…**

Gibbs prépara ensuite un café comme l'aimait Tony.

— **Danny dort encore? **Questionna Gibbs en changeant de sujet.

— **Non, il est sous la douche. Et Tony?**

— **Il dort, il a passé une mauvaise nuit. Il a commencé à faire des cauchemars à partir de deux heures du matin…encore. J'ai l'impression que ces cauchemars ne finiront jamais. **

— **Danny en fait encore de temps à autres mais le psy l'a énormément aidé pour ça. Tony voit-il un psy?**

— **Non. Il s'y refuse obstinément et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Bon, je vais apporter ce plateau avant que le café ne soit froid.**

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Tony dormait encore. Il posa le plateau sur le lit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

— **Tony!**

Il bougea légèrement et ouvrit finalement les yeux.

— **Bonjour**, murmura t-il encore à moitié endormi.

— **Bonjour. J'ai apporté le petit-déj.**

— **Mmm, merci.**

Tony se redressa, embrassa Gibbs et s'assit.

— **Les autres sont déjà debout ?**

— **Oui. Tu veux manger au lit et ensuite aller les rejoindre ?**

— **Oui. Après une soirée comme celle que j'ai passée, j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces.**

— **Tu n'es pas le seul.**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Danny et Don se reposaient sur le divan. Don affichait toujours un sourire heureux, celui d'un homme satisfait.

— **Tu veux un autre café, chéri, **demanda Don**.**

— **Oui, s'il te plaît.**

— **Tu as faim ?**

— **Un peu. Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

— **Non. Reste assis et repose-toi. Évite de gambader.**

— **OK.**

Don se dirigea vers la cuisine. Gibbs capta le regard de Tony. Il se leva à son tour et s'éclipsa rapidement pour rejoindre Don.

— **Pourquoi Don t'a-t-il dit ça ? Ça s'est mal passé ? Moi qui croyais que j'entendais des gémissements de jouissance, et pas de douleur.**

— **En fait, je crois que la troisième fois était de trop, je suis assez endolori. J'ai la même démarche qu'un pingouin.**

— **Vous l'avez fait trois fois ?**

— **Oui ! **

— **Alors j'imagine que c'était bien ?**

— **Au début, j'avais peur, mais Don a été parfait. Tout s'est bien passé ! Et pour toi ? Ça c'est passé comment ? Le genou a tenu le coup ?**

— **Oui. Tout s'est bien passé, mais on ne l'a fait qu'une fois. C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas besoin de s'asseoir sur un coussin ce matin, **se moqua Tony.

En guise de représailles, Danny le frappa avec un oreiller que Don avait descendu afin de l'installer le plus confortablement possible. Tony éclata de rire et Danny joignit sa bonne humeur à la sienne.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Don et Jethro étaient partis faire un jogging, Danny était resté avec Tony pour ne pas le laisser seul et aussi parce que les oiseaux marins ne courent pas vite…

Confortablement installés dans le canapé, les deux hommes regardaient un match de basket à la télé. Tony sortit de sa poche un tube de médicaments et en prit un.

— **Tu as mal à ta jambe ?**

— **Ouais. **

— **Ce n'est pas normal. Tu as consulté un médecin?**

— **Il dit qu'il n'y a rien de spécial, que je dois être plutôt douillet. Mais on voit que ce n'est pas à lui qu'on a explosé le genou à coup de rangers et de batte et avant de lui couper la jambe avec une scie de boucher. Il se contente juste de me faire mes ordonnances. **

— **Tu devrais peut-être en changer?**

— **J'ai déjà changé. Pour l'autre, c'était mon mental qui me jouait des tours.**

— **T'as vu un psy?**

— **Ah, non! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Je sais parfaitement que ma douleur n'est pas psychologique. **

— **Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Don m'a rapporté la conversation que lui et Gibbs ont eue ce matin à ton sujet.**

— **Il parle de moi derrière mon dos maintenant ? **

— **Non. Jethro a seulement dit à Don que tu faisais encore beaucoup de cauchemars.**

— **...**

— **Tony pourquoi refuses-tu catégoriquement de voir un psy?**

— **...**

— **Tony?**

— **Ça ne servirait à rien que j'en vois un. **

— **Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Voir un psy ça m'a fait énormément de bien. **

— **Alors, tant mieux pour toi. **

— **Tony, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Pourquoi es-tu autant réfractaire à l'idée de voir un psy ? Il y a bien une raison.**

— **Ma mère a vu des psys pendant dix ans et ça ne l'a pas empêchée de se tirer une balle dans la tête devant son fils. Et quand ils m'ont suivi après son suicide, ils ne m'ont pas aidé à aller mieux, bien au contraire.**

Tony attrapa ses béquilles, se leva péniblement et prit la direction de sa chambre.

— **Tony! Attends!**

— **Dan, je vais aux toilettes ! Et aussi impotent que je sois en ce moment, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour y aller.**

Juste après que Tony soit entré dans la chambre, Gibbs et Don étaient de retour.

— **Ça va ? T'en fais une tête**. Demanda Don en embrassant son chéri.

— **Ce n'est rien. Jethro, tu ferais bien d'aller voir Tony. On a un peu parlé de la raison qui le pousse à ne pas vouloir voir un psy. C'est en rapport avec la mort de sa mère. **

Gibbs frappa à la porte de la chambre et entra. Tony était allongé sur le lit, les yeux rivés au mur. Sans un mot, Gibbs s'allongea à côté de lui.

— **Qu'est-ce que ce plafond a de si intéressant ?**

— **Rien**. Répondit-il en soupirant.

— **Danny m'a dit que vous aviez un peu parlé tous les deux. **

— **Il faudra m'inviter la prochaine fois que vous parlerez de moi quand je ne suis pas là !**

— **Alors parle-moi. Fais-moi confiance, je suis là pour t'aider. Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas…ou plutôt pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance dans les psychiatres.**

Tony tourna son regard vers Gibbs avant de le reposer sur le plafond.

— **A ma naissance, ma mère a commencé à présenter des signes de schizophrénie, de dédoublement de la personnalité et de grosse dépression. Bref, elle a été bourrée de médocs et suivie par plusieurs psys. Un soir, en rentrant de l'école, elle se tenait au salon et elle était en plein dans un délire. Elle tenait une des armes de mon père à la main. Elle m'a regardé en me demandant de lui dire au revoir et elle s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter, elle ne m'écoutait plus. **

Tout en parlant, des larmes coulèrent doucement sur les joues de Tony.

— **Du coup, mon père s'est senti dans l'obligation de me faire suivre par des psys, les mêmes qui avaient suivi ma mère. La seule chose qu'ils m'ont fait comprendre, c'est que c'était de ma faute si elle s'était tuée. **

— **Tony, comment cela pouvait-il être de ta faute ? Tu avais quoi, dix ans quand elle est morte ? Comment veux-tu, à cet âge, empêcher le suicide d'une personne malade ?**

— **C'est de leur faute à eux, à ces foutus psys, si ma mère s'est tuée. **

Gibbs essuya les larmes de son amoureux et l'embrassa.

— **Tout les psys ne sont pas pareils. On en trouvera un très bon ou on demandera à Ducky de nous donner une adresse.**

— **Je n'ai pas besoin de psy, je ne suis pas fou!**

— **Tony, tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être fou pour voir un psy. Les personnes victimes de violence, comme tu l'as été, ont besoin d'un suivi psychologique. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. S'il te plaît.**

— **... je n'en sais rien. **

_Le lendemain_

Tony, Jay, Don et Danny étaient assis à table pour le dîner. Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et le lendemain matin, chacun retournait chez lui.

La télé était allumée mais les quatre hommes ne l'écoutaient pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'un flash info attire leur attention. Les images montraient un accident de voiture.

_«L'accident a impliqué quatre véhicules dont un fourgon du pénitencier de St-Griffin. Trois des sept prisonniers se trouvant à l'intérieur du véhicule ont fui et sont activement recherchés par toutes les polices de l'état. Les Prisonniers sont connus pour être extrêmement dangereux »_

Trois photos apparurent à l'écran. Les visages de Danny et Tony perdirent brusquement toutes leurs couleurs

_**« Le premier homme est Rush Boccart, 49 ans, arrêté pour braquage de banque avec violence et quintuple meurtre. Les deux autres hommes sont frères, Guillaume et Louis Gardin, tous les deux arrêtés pour avoir séquestré, torturé et tué près de 18 homosexuels dans tout le pays ainsi que pour l'enlèvement, la séquestration et la torture d'un policier de la police scientifique de New-York et d'un agent du NCIS de Washington qui enquêtaient sur les deux derniers meurtres ayant eu lieu à New-York...Si ... »**_

Don venait d'éteindre la télé.

**Chapitre 25: S'accrocher**

quelques jours plus tard

_Washington: mardi matin Chez Gibbs_.

— **Tony, tu ne crois pas que tu prends un peu trop de médocs?**

— **Je prends les doses qui m'ont été prescrites, t'inquiète. **

— **Bien, si tu le dis. Au fait, j'ai un rendez-vous ce matin, je serai en retard. Je te dépose au boulot et je repars.**

— **Ok. Tu as rendez-vous où?**

— **Ophtalmo,** mentit Gibbs.

Après avoir déposé Tony au NCIS, Gibbs prit la direction du cabinet du docteur Hosman. Une heure plus tard, il en ressortit avec les informations qu'il voulait. Comme il le soupçonnait, celui-ci avait arrêté de prescrire des médicaments à Tony depuis près de trois mois. Il devait vraiment avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Tony.

Aussitôt de retour au NCIS, Gibbs descendit à la morgue et parla avec Ducky de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le médecin de Tony. Il écouta avec attention les précieux conseils de Ducky et il demanda ensuite à Tony de venir les rejoindre à la morgue.

— **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Patron?** Questionna Tony en arrivant.

— **On doit te parler.**

— **Et de quoi?**

Gibbs s'avança vers Tony.

— **Tu peux me passer ton flacon de médicaments ?**

— **Pour quoi faire?**

— **Juste une vérification.**

Tony tendit sans hésitation le flacon de médicaments à son amant.

— **Qui t'a prescrit ça?**

— **Mon médecin. **

— **Mais bien sûr ! Je te le confisque. **

— **Pardon?**

— **Je te le confisque.**

— **Tu délires ? J'en ai besoin !**

— **Non. Ça, c'est ce que tu crois.**

— **Rends-moi ça!**

— **Non. Tony, tu en prends beaucoup trop et ton médecin m'a dit que cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il ne t'en avait plus prescrit ! Alors, d'où tu les sors ?**

— **Un médecin plus intelligent me les a prescrits! Et depuis quand tu m'espionnes? Qui t'a permis d'aller le voir ?**

— **Tony ce n'est pas vrai! Ne me dis pas que tu obtiens ces médicaments illégalement!**

— **C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Ce stupide médecin ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dis que j'ai mal. **

— **Tony, ton médecin m'a dit que c'était impossible, que tu ne pouvais plus avoir mal depuis longtemps. Que ta douleur était tout bonnement psychologique!**

— **Psychologique! Fais-moi rire! Il n'y a bien qu'un con pareil pour dire que ma douleur est psychologique ! Ce n'est pas à lui qu'on a mis le genou en miettes et à qui on a voulu couper la jambe !**

— **Je suis en train de me demander s'il n'a pas raison.**

— **Non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! **

— **Tony, si tu acceptais seulement de voir un psychiatre.**

— **Pour quoi faire ? Pour me tirer une balle dans la tête comme ma mère ? **

Voyant le ton monter, Ducky prit la parole.

— **Tony, ce n'est pas de la faute d'un psy si ta mère s'est tuée. Elle était malade et tout les psys ne sont pas les mêmes. Je peux te donner l'adresse d'un psy qui est très bien. **

— **Si j'accepte d'aller voir ton psy, vous me rendez mes médocs? Car j'en ai vraiment** **besoin, j'ai réellement mal. **

La douleur se lisait réellement dans les yeux de Tony.

— **Ok, je veux bien jouer le jeu. Je garde les médocs et je te donne un comprimé toutes les douze heures. Et toi, tu vas voir le psy.**

— **Toutes les douze heures! Je ne tiendrai jamais, Ducky. **

— **Toutes les douze heures ou rien.**

— **Ok, vous avez gagné ! J'irai voir ton psy et toutes les douze heures je viendrai te voir pour mes comprimés.**

— **Ok. Je prends rendez-vous pour toi et je t'y amène. **

Ducky lui donna un comprimé que Tony avala immédiatement avant de sortir furieux de la morgue.

Une heure plus tard, la douleur de Tony n'était toujours pas passée. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son travail. Il avait le front en sueur les mains moites. La douleur se propagea dans son ventre. Il alla au WC et vida le contenu de son estomac.

— **Eh, ça va?**

En le voyant se lever rapidement, Gibbs l'avait suivi. Tony avait les larmes aux yeux et le teint vraiment livide.

— **Ça a l'air d'aller? Ma jambe me fait atrocement mal, je n'en peux plus. Je préférerais encore être amputé plutôt que d'avoir mal comme ça. **

— **Allez, viens avec moi. Je t'emmène aux urgences. **

_Hôpital général _

Tony était en salle d'examen et Gibbs attendait avec Ducky dans la salle d'attente. Une heure plus tard, un médecin s'avança enfin vers eux.

— **Bonjour, je suis le docteur Krong. **

— **Comment va-t-il?**

— **On l'a mis dans une chambre et on l'a placé sous morphine.**

— **Mais il y est accro !**

— **La douleur de Monsieur DiNozzo est vraiment réelle et au bord de l'insoutenable. Les radios montrent ...**

Gibbs n'écoutait plus les explications du médecin, il se sentait mal. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas fait confiance à Tony en refusant de croire qu'il avait réellement mal.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation.

— **C'est pour ça que la récupération de sa jambe était si faible. Il faut qu'il soit réopéré. Sinon, il risque de perdre complètement l'usage de sa jambe et de devenir fou à cause de la douleur. **

— **Et en ce qui concerne l'accoutumance à la morphine?**

— **Après l'opération, la douleur aura quasiment disparue et son accoutumance disparaîtra par la même occasion. Nous allons profiter de son passage ici pour lui faire subir une période de sevrage. **

— **Quand va-t-il être opéré?**

— **Je l'opérerai demain matin. L'opération sera longue, mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. De plus, il récupérera beaucoup plus de sa mobilité, peut-être même une récupération complète d'après la kiné. **

— **C'est vrai, une récupération complète!?**

— **Oui**

— **On peut aller le voir?**

— **Bien sûr. Il est dans la chambre douze, au cinquième étage. **

Gibbs et Ducky remercièrent le médecin et prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le cinquième étage.

— **J'aurais dû le croire, quand il me disait avoir réellement mal. Je ne lui ai pas fait confiance, encore une fois.**

— **Jethro, je pensais comme toi que Tony était devenu accro à ses médicaments, tout comme le médecin qui le suivait jusque là. Et c'est moi qui lui aie donné un placebo qui a causé cette montée de douleur insoutenable. Mais il va aller mieux, et c'est le principal. **

— **Oui. ... Tu te rends compte, si tout va bien, il va pouvoir retourner sur le terrain.**

— **Oui.**

Ils arrivèrent au cinquième,

— **Je vais aller te chercher un café et je vous rejoins.**

— **Merci Ducky. **

Gibbs pénétra dans la chambre. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Tony avait une perfusion lui injectant de la morphine. Il dormait et ses traits semblaient moins tirés qu'à son arrivée. Gibbs prit place sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il lui caressa la joue et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

— **Pardon d'avoir douté de toi.**

— **Jay?** Demanda Tony d'une voix faible.

— **Oui. Comment te sens-tu?**

— **Mmm, sonné. **

Gibbs déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de l'italien.

— **Le médecin nous a dit qu'il allait t'opérer demain.**

— **Mmm. **

Ducky frappa à la porte et entra à son tour dans la chambre.

— **Tiens.**

Il donna à Gibbs son café.

— **Comment te sens-tu Anthony?**

— **Heu?**

— **Je te demande comment tu te sens.**

— **À présent, bien. Un peu sonné mais ça va.**

— **Le médecin m'a montré tes radios. Je me demande vraiment comment le docteur Hosman** (doc de Tony, qui ne voulait plus lui donner de médoc) **a pu passer à côté de ça !**

— **Je vous l'avais dit, c'est un nul. Vous devriez retournez bosser maintenant.**

— **Je reste avec toi et si un cas se présente ils m'ap...**

— **Non, repars bosser. Ils vont tous avoir des soupçons, si tu restes avec moi. **

— **Bon, ok. Je reviendrai te voir ce soir. **

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

— **À ce soir.**

— **Repose-toi bien Anthony, je repasserai te voir demain.**

— **Ok Ducky, merci.**

Aussitôt les deux hommes partis, Tony s'endormit. Assommé par la dose massive de morphine, il somnola toute la journée. Un doux baiser déposé sur ses lèvres le réveilla. Il sourit voyant son amant penché au-dessus de lui.

— **Salut.**

— **Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. **

— **Oh, ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai passé pratiquement toute la journée à dormir. **

— **Tu es prêt pour demain?**

— **Ouais. Il y a même une jolie et gentille infirmière qui est venue me raser la jambe. Par contre, elle a refusé de faire l'autre et maintenant j'ai l'air ridicule avec une jambe rasée et une poilue!** Dit-il sur un ton amusé.

— **Ah oui ? Montre-moi voir ça.** Il souleva le drap et rigola.

— **Vas-y moque toi de moi ! Tu vas voir quand je serai en forme...**

Gibbs l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

— **Oui et tu le seras bientôt. Je regrette pour ce matin, je...**

— **C'est bon Jay, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Tu n'es pas** **le seul à avoir mis ma parole en doute. **

Malgré les protestations de Tony, Gibbs resta auprès de lui toute la nuit. Tôt le lendemain matin, un infirmier vint le chercher pour l'emmener au bloc opératoire. Vers les neuf heures du matin, Abby et Ducky rejoignirent Gibbs à l'hôpital avec le petit-déjeuner.

— **Salut, Bossman. **

— **Bonjour Abby, bonjour Ducky. **

— **Bonjour Jethro. Il y a longtemps qu'ils ont emmené Anthony?**

— **Il y a une heure. Le chirurgien a dit qu'il en aurait pour deux bonnes heures. **

— **Ne t'inquiète pas Jethro, tout va bien se passer. Le docteur Krong est un excellent médecin. Et l'un des meilleurs dans la chirurgie orthopédique. **

— **Alors c'est parfait. Je crois que je devrais prévenir Danny.**

Gibbs se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il sortit du bâtiment et appela Danny sur son cellulaire. Une fois le coup de téléphone passé, Gibbs remonta dans la chambre de Tony.

Abby et Ducky étaient repartis, laissant Gibbs et Tony seuls. Tony était encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie et n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Gibbs resta assis silencieusement à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Il sentit une légère pression sur sa main.

— **Tony?**

— **Mmm.**

Tony ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Gibbs lui sourit amoureusement.

— **Comment te sens-tu?**

— **Groggy****.** Il s'humecta les lèvres. **J'ai soif. **

Gibbs prit un verre et y versa de l'eau.

— **Tiens. **

Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Tony et l'aida à boire.

— **Merci.**

— **Tu n'as pas trop mal?**

Tony regarda sa jambe, elle était placée dans une attelle.

— **Ça va, c'est supportable.**

— **Le chirurgien a dit que tout s'était très bien passé. Il est très optimiste en ce qui concerne une bonne récupération avec de la rééducation.**

— **Je ne veux pas retourner dans le Montana, je ferai cette rééducation ici. **

— **Tu feras ta rééducation où bon te semble. **

Tony lui sourit et s'assoupit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 26: Pris**

_Washington, un mois plus tard_

Depuis son opération, Tony avait trois heures de rééducation par jour. Les progrès qu'il avait faits étaient impressionnants. Sa jambe avait récupéré à 60 et il n'avait besoin plus que d'une canne. Et surtout, il arrivait enfin à monter les marches sans trop de problèmes. Bientôt, il allait pouvoir lâcher sa «troisième patte».

_New York_

Don attendait impatiemment qu'un expert soit dépêché sur la scène de crime afin de relever les différentes pistes pouvant s'y trouver. Il venait de perdre deux heures de sa journée, en plus de gaspiller l'argent des contribuables. Ne tenant plus en place, il s'empara de son cellulaire.

— **Taylor!**

— **Mac, c'est Don! Vous allez enfin vous décider à m'envoyer quelqu'un?**

— **Danny s'est mis en route dès que le central a communiqué avec nous. Je sais que la circulation est dense, mais il devrait déjà être là depuis un bon moment.**

— **Je ne savais pas que c'était lui qui devait venir. Je vais essayer de le joindre sur son cellulaire.**

— **OK, moi je tente de localiser son GPS.**

— **Merci, Mac!**

— **Évitez de trop vous inquiéter inutilement. Il n'est probablement pas loin et sûrement très en colère.**

À peine la communication avec Mac terminée, Don s'empressa de composer le numéro du portable de Danny. Après quatre sonneries, la voix de Danny résonna dans l'appareil:

— _**Vous avez bien rejoint la messagerie de Danny Messer. Laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai dans les plus brefs délais. Merci!**_

— **Danny, c'est Don, je m'inquiète pour toi. Rappelle-moi vite s'il te plaît.**

Inquiet, Don téléphona à Tony pour savoir s'il avait eu des nouvelles de Danny.

— **Tony, c'est Don. **

— _**Bonjour, tu vas bien?**_

— **Quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu as eu des nouvelles de Danny? **Enchaîna Don s'en tenir compte de la question de Tony.

À l'intonation de la voix de Don, Tony comprit immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel de politesse.

— **Il y a trois jours pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas?**

— **Ce n'est probablement rien, mais je l'attends depuis deux heures sur une scène de crime.**

— **Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Je vais en parler à Gibbs. Si tu as du nouveau, appelle-moi.**

— **OK. Merci! **

Devant sa réponse négative, Don perdit un peu plus l'espoir de retrouver Danny sain et sauf. Il croyait de moins en moins à la thèse de l'accident. Les recherches auprès des hôpitaux n'avaient rien donné et aucun accident routier majeur n'avait été rapporté. Mac diffusa la description de Danny à tous les corps de police et aux médias. Le manque d'effectifs leur faisait cruellement défaut. Une ville si grande à parcourir, avec autant de coins et de recoins… Des ruelles, des entrepôts, des immeubles…. Tant d'endroits pour retenir un prisonnier ou pour dissimuler un corps… Danny semblait avoir tout simplement disparu de la surface de la terre.

La voiture de Danny fut retrouvée devant un immeuble désaffecté, suite à la recherche effectuée par Mac, pour localiser le GPS. Des planches barricadaient les fenêtres et des graffitis décoraient les murs. Des détritus jonchaient le sol, donnant l'impression de marcher à l'intérieur d'une grande poubelle colorée. Le FBI menait l'enquête, comme dans tous les cas de disparitions. Rapidement, le cas Daniel Messer ne fut plus considéré comme une disparition, mais comme un enlèvement, relevant toujours de la juridiction fédérale. L'analyse de l'ADN des cheveux retrouvés à l'intérieur de la voiture de Danny correspondait à l'ADN de l'un des frères responsable du premier enlèvement de Danny et de Tony. Le cauchemar recommençait, mais cette fois, tous les espoirs d'une fin beaucoup plus rapide et dans de meilleures conditions pouvaient être envisagés.

Un négociateur de la police gouvernementale avait été dépêché sur les lieux afin d'entreprendre des pourparlers avec les preneurs d'otages, si toutefois une communication pouvait être établie. Tout le quartier avait été bouclé et les autres immeubles environnants, sécurisés.

De plus, un commerçant du coin venait de communiquer avec la police locale. Il promenait son chien lorsqu'il avait remarqué deux hommes correspondants aux signalements des frères en cavale. Ils traînaient derrière eux un jeune homme blond, qui ne semblait pas du tout vouloir les suivre.

Tony et Gibbs étaient arrivés le plus rapidement possible après l'appel de Don. Tony avait insisté pour prendre part aux recherches. Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée d'être sagement assis pendant qu'une autre équipe le recherchait. Il voulait prendre une part active aux recherches. Il n'eut pas besoin de convaincre Gibbs de sauter dans un avion pour gagner le plus rapidement possible la ville de New York. Son patron voulait lui aussi se rendre utile.

L'expert en communication du FBI réussit, avec une suite de relais satellites, à joindre le numéro du portable que Balthazar s'était procuré. Il le remit donc au négociateur. Après plusieurs minutes à parlementer avec l'aîné des frères, la conversation prit fin abruptement.

Sur ces entrefaites, Gibbs et Tony rejoignirent l'équipe de Don et de Mac, également présente sur les lieux.

— **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?**

— **Comme je te le disais au téléphone, ils veulent que Tony vienne, avec leur frère Paul.**

— **Hors de question que Tony rentre là-dedans!**

— **Hé, j'ai peut-être mon mot à dire!**

— **Tony, tu ne vas pas à l'intérieur!**

— **Mais Gibbs, ils…**

— **Non! On va réussir à faire sortir Danny de là sans que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup. Et il est hors de question de faire sortir Paul de sa cellule. Les États-Unis ne cèdent pas au chantage, d'aucune sorte.**

— **Gibbs! Je suis toujours en congé de maladie. Tu n'es pas mon boss pour le moment alors, arrête de me donner des ordres!**

— **Parfait, tu as bien raison. Alors, puisque tu n'es pas un agent fédéral en service actif, passe derrière la zone de sécurité, tu n'as aucun de te trouver ici… pour le moment.**

Tony s'éloigna en silence, jetant un regard noir à son amant. Au fond de lui, il savait bien que Gibbs voulait seulement le protéger, mais il refusait de laisser Danny courir le moindre risque. Il fit le tour du bâtiment et présenta sa plaque à un policier qui le laissa passer. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la zone sécurisée et avança prudemment dans une ruelle. Une fois que Tony fut certain de ne pas être vu par aucun des policiers en faction, il souleva une bouche d'égout et s'y glissa. Il en ressortit plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Tony se trouvait maintenant dans le même immeuble que les frères Gardin. Il entendait la voix de Balthazar. Cette voix-là, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il criait, la situation lui échappait. Il semblait extrêmement nerveux et prêt à faire une connerie. D'où il était placé, Tony pouvait apercevoir Danny.

Balthazar tenait un appareil téléphonique en main. Il devait discuter avec l'agent responsable de la prise d'otage. Un négociateur qui ne céderait en aucun cas aux menaces.

— _**Comment va monsieur Messer?**_

— **Danny va bien pour le moment!**

— _**J'aimerais lui parler afin de m'en assurer.**_

— **Non, vous ne lui parlerez pas!**

— _**Je dois savoir s'il est encore en vie.**_

— **Vous allez faire venir mon petit frère ici, et tout de suite!**

— _**Pas avant d'avoir parlé à Monsieur Messer!**_

— **Vous voulez jouer au malin?**

Une détonation résonna dans la pièce et Balthazar raccrocha. À l'extérieur, les agents étaient sur le qui-vive. Le négociateur tenta de rétablir la communication, mais personne ne décrocha l'appareil. Il n'osait pas encore donner l'assaut, car les risques de tuer Danny étaient beaucoup trop grands… S'il était encore de ce monde.

Tony assista, impuissant, au coup de feu. Il fut soulagé de voir que Balthazar avait visé Danny dans l'épaule, la gauche cette fois-ci, et non pas dans la tête. La douleur se lisait sur le visage du jeune policier. Déjà, sa chemise prenait une teinte rougeâtre. Danny tentait de comprimer de son mieux la blessure, mais sa main droite demeurait toujours moins agile que la gauche. Tony devait agir, et rapidement.

_À l'extérieur_

Dehors, Gibbs chercha Tony du regard, mais il ne le vit nulle part.

— **Où est-il encore passé?**

— **Il ne doit pas être loin, **répondit Don d'une voix tendue.

— **Il n'a pas besoin d'aller loin pour faire une connerie. Il m'a sûrement désobéi et réussi à trouver un moyen de se glisser à l'intérieur.**

— **Que veux-tu Gibbs, tu ne lui as pas appris que les bons coups. Tu ne dois pas être du genre à suivre les ordres, toi non plus…**

_À l'intérieur_

Voyant cela, Tony s'avança les mains tendues vers les preneurs d'otage. Il laissa sa canne sur le sol et fit glisser son arme en direction des bandits.

— **Balthazar! **

Balthazar se retourna, surpris.

— **Tiens, mais qui voilà? La fête va pouvoir commencer!**

— **Je ne suis pas armé. Laisse-moi seulement aider Danny.**

— **Non, tu ne bouges pas. **

Le téléphone continuait de faire entendre sa sonnerie, augmentant ainsi la nervosité de toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

— **Vous devriez décrocher. Ils vont continuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent une réponse. Ils sont payés pour ça!**

— **La grande gueule est de retour!**

— **Je voulais seulement aider.**

— **Alors, silence. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il écope d'une autre balle?**

— **OK. Je peux lui demander comment il va?**

— **Il a mal! T'as d'autres questions aussi intelligentes à poser?**

— **Comment comptez-vous sortir d'ici?**

— **Je vais trouver. Va t'asseoir près de lui, que je puisse te surveiller.**

Tony s'avança vers Danny. Il ouvrit sa chemise pour regarder la plaie. Il n'y avait qu'un point d'entrée et aucun de sortie. Il retira son propre chandail et il s'en servit pour l'appuyer contre la blessure. Danny s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Tony palpa doucement Danny, à la recherche d'éventuelles autres blessures.

— **Si vous ne répondez pas à leur appel, ils ne vont pas tarder à donner l'assaut. Le type à l'extérieur est plutôt du genre impatient. Il vous reste les égouts. Ce n'est pas génial, mais ça peut marcher.**

— **Tu penses que je vais te croire?**

— **Comment crois-tu que je sois entré ici? J'ai dû me faire discret, mon boss refusait de me laisser entrer.**

— **On peut l'écouter au moins, **intervint le deuxième des frères.

— **Ok, mais vous venez avec nous. Et si tu préviens tes collègues, je le tue.** Dis Balthazar en pointant son arme sur le scientifique.

— **OK. **

Ils prirent tous les quatre la direction par laquelle Tony était venu. Son genou lui faisait mal, car en plus de ne plus avoir sa canne, il devait supporter une partie du poids du corps de Danny. La perte de sang commençait à le rendre à demi inconscient et il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps sur ses pieds.

— **On peut faire une pause? Danny doit se reposer.**

— **Non.**

— **Mais il est à bout!**

— **Ta gueule!**

— **OK. Ça va aller Danny. Je vais te porter. **

Tony bascula le corps de Danny sur son épaule, à la manière des pompiers. Il avait remarqué que Danny portait toujours son arme à la cheville. Il espérait pouvoir s'en approcher, voire de s'en emparer afin de s'en servir le moment venu.

— **On n'a pas besoin de deux otages, le blessé nous ralentit trop. On va devoir s'en débarrasser, **constata Balthazar en pointant son arme en direction de Danny.

_À l'extérieur_

Don se tourna vers le négociateur.

— **Alors?**

— **Ils ne répondent toujours pas.**

— **Ce n'est pas vrai! Et...**

Tout à coup, ils entendirent des coups de feu retentir.

— **Merde! On donne l'assaut!**

Le négociateur venait de donner l'ordre d'investir les lieux. Quand Don et Gibbs entrèrent à leur tour dans le bâtiment. Balthazar était allongé sur le sol, une tache se formant sur son torse.

Tony pointait l'arme de Danny sur Gaspard.

— **Monsieur, posez votre arme. **

Des agents du SWAT tenaient Tony en joue.

— **Arrêtez, il est avec nous. **

Gibbs s'avança doucement vers Tony et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

— **Donne-moi cette arme, Tony. Tout est fini. **

— **Tu l'as tué, espèce de salaud! Tu l'as tué! **

Gaspard hurlait contre Tony malgré l'ordre du policier qui le menottait tout en lui ordonnant de se taire. Tony regarda Gibbs, lui remit l'arme et se tourna vers Danny. Don était déjà auprès de lui en train de comprimer sa blessure.

Pendant que l'équipe d'ambulanciers s'occupait de Danny, Gibbs posa quelques questions à Tony.

— **Tu n'es pas blessé?**

— **Non.**

— **Tu es sûr que ça va?**

— **Gibbs! Arrête!**

— **OK!**** Je vais te poser des questions plus professionnelles alors. Comment es-tu entré là-dedans? Je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir ici. **

— **Je suis entré par les égouts! Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, Danny ne serait certainement plus de ce monde.**

— **Je ne veux plus jamais que tu désobéisses à un de mes ordres? Est-ce clair?**

— **Oui, patron!**

— **C'est toi qui as tiré?**

— **Oui.**

— **Joli coup! Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas tiré depuis huit mois, je n'aurais pas mieux visé.**

— **Merci! On peut se rendre à l'hôpital? Je veux avoir des nouvelles de Danny!**

— **O****n va arranger ça. Disons que ton genou requiert des soins…**

_Hôpital Général_

Tony attendait sagement des nouvelles de son ami. Il semblait très calme, trop calme. Gibbs s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un café. Don, lui, avait dû rester sur la scène de crime afin de diriger l'enquête.

— **Le médecin a jeté un œil sur ton genou?**

— **Oui. Il m'a donné de la glace. J'ai un peu forcé la note, mais dans deux jours, tout sera revenu à la normale. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.**

— **OK. Comment te sens-tu?**

— **Je viens de te dire que mon genou allait bien!**

— **Je sais! Je parle de toi. Tu viens de tuer un homme. Ce n'est jamais facile, même si le type est l'être le plus abject qui existe.**

— **Tu parles de ça! Je ne me sens pas coupable de sa mort. En fait, je me sens même plutôt soulagé. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.**

— **Je suis bien d'accord, mais évite d'utiliser ces mots lorsqu'ils vont t'interroger.**

— **Je vais faire attention. **

— **Danny va pouvoir appuyer ta déclaration. Les autorités risquent de penser que c'est la vengeance qui a guidé ta main, et non la légitime défense.**

— **Danny n'était pas toujours conscient. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point il pourra témoigner.**

— **OK. On verra ça plus tard. Voici Don qui arrive.**

— **Alors, vous avez des nouvelles de Danny? **demanda rapidement Don.

— **Ils l'opèrent pour retirer la balle. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de complications. **

— **Vous lui avez parlé avant l'intervention?**

— **Il était inconscient.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin fit son entrée. Il leur expliqua que l'intervention s'était bien passée et que Danny ne souffrirait d'aucune séquelle. En ce moment même, il était transféré dans une chambre et il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

— **On peut le voir? **demanda Tony, impatient.

— **Oui, mais évitez de le faire parler. Il a perdu une grande quantité de sang. Il doit se reposer.**

— **Merci!**

— **Montez au troisième étage. Une infirmière vous indiquera le numéro de sa chambre.**

— **Merci!**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Danny, celui-ci dormait. Il semblait un peu pâle et un bandage recouvrait son épaule gauche. Don s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

— **Tu sais que tu as encore réussi à me faire peur aujourd'hui? Il faudrait que tu perdes cette mauvaise habitude, tu sais.**

— **Je sais, **murmura Danny faiblement en ouvrant les yeux.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent un peu. Il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

— **T…ny?**

— **Je suis là! Je vais bien, **répondit Tony en lui prenant la main**. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur! Tout est fini!**

— **Mmmm.**

Danny referma les yeux et se rendormit rapidement, soulagé. Avec Don, Tony et Gibbs près de lui, il pouvait dormir en toute sécurité.

_Commissariat_

Tony dut aller au commissariat où travaillait Don, il allait être interrogé sur ce qui s'était exactement passé. Louis Gardin (Gaspard) l'accusant d'avoir exécuté son frère.

— Agent DiNozzo, M. Gardin vous accuse d'avoir tué son frère volontairement.

— **C**'était de la légitime défense. M. Guillaume Gardin a tiré une première fois et nous a ratés. Il s'apprêtait à tirer une nouvelle fois, mais j'ai fait feu avant lui.

— Et pour ça, il vous a fallu lui tirer trois balles en plein cœur? Et il dit aussi que vous lui avez tiré dessus alors qu'il n'était pas armé.

— M. Louis Gardin a ramassé l'arme de son frère et après je lui aie tiré dessus. Il a lâché son arme quand il a reçu la balle.

Ils parlèrent encore une petite heure et l'inspecteur laissa Tony partir. Le lendemain, lorsque Danny fut en mesure de parler, il fut à son tour interrogé. Son témoignage corroborait la version de Tony. Le procureur n'engagea donc aucune poursuite. Il émit quelques recommandations, sans plus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà c'est le dernier chapitre. Pandi et moi même nous vous remerçions de nous avoir suivie , merci pour vos commentaires. Merci à Jjaina pour la correction de cette fic. **

**Bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure. ( on débute un nouveau slash NCIS/CSI, mais qui n'est pas la suite de cette fic. Mais Pandi et moi étant pas mal occupé en ce moment, elle n'avance pas trop vite, je pense qu'on pourra commencer à la "publier" pour juillet) **

**Chapitre 27: Libre**

**New York, le lendemain**

**Don, devant passer l'avant-midi au tribunal, avait demandé à Tony et Gibbs de ramener Danny chez lui. Si tout se passait bien, vers onze heures, Danny serait en mesure de quitter l'hôpital. Bien qu'encore un peu faible, le médecin ne s'opposa pas à sa sortie. Il devrait se reposer durant les prochaines journées et éviter de trop bouger son bras pour ne pas que la plaie s'ouvre à nouveau. Le médecin avait expliqué à Tony et Gibbs les soins à donner au patient s'il voulait prendre une douche, comment nettoyer la blessure et surveiller les signes d'infection. Danny devrait aussi porter son bras en écharpe. **

**Dans la voiture qui le ramena chez lui, Danny s'endormit rapidement, la tête posée sur la portière. Gibbs regarda dans le rétroviseur.**

— **Tout va comme tu veux Tony? **

— **Oui. Je ne suis jamais senti aussi bien. Cette nuit, je n'ai fait aucun cauchemar. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ma tête est libre.**

— **Tu n'es pas le seul. **

**Gibbs jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur Danny avant de reporter son attention sur la route et sur les chauffards de la ville de New York.**

— **Danny aussi semble en paix. **

— **Oui, on dirait un petit garçon endormi. Il dort du sommeil du juste.**

— **Tu lui as sauvé la vie Tony. Tu mérites une médaille!**

— **Ma médaille, elle dort auprès de toi. Elle est aussi dans les yeux de Don, il y a une telle reconnaissance lorsqu'il me regarde. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bout de métal.**

— **Alors, tu viens de comprendre pourquoi j'attache si peu d'importance à celles que j'ai reçues!**

— **Jethro?**

— **Mmmm.**

— **Je… je t'aime!**

**Gibbs sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Tony venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Cela faisait huit mois qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.**

— **Je t'aime aussi!**

— **Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à le réaliser.**

— **Tony! Tu n'as pas…**

— **Je sais.**

**Le silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence confortable et agréable. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant sans doute les derniers mois. Rien n'avait été facile, mais maintenant, tous les espoirs étaient permis.**

— **Jethro? Il me reste encore deux semaines d'arrêt de maladie. J'aimerais les passer ici et aider Danny.**

— **J'allais te le proposer. Avec son bras gauche en écharpe et sa main droite plus ou moins mobile, il ne va pas trouver la semaine facile. En plus, Don a plusieurs témoignages à faire au palais de justice cette semaine, il ne pourra pas être très disponible.**

— **Et il doit faire du remplacement le soir. **

— **Oui. Moi, je vais repartir demain matin. Je viendrai te rejoindre pour la fin de semaine. Je vais m'arranger pour que ce soit une autre équipe qui soit de garde. Et si tout va bien, je pourrai aussi prendre mon vendredi de congé.**

— **Quoi? Tu prendrais une journée de congé, pour moi?**

— **Plus, si tu en as besoin.**

**Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de Tony. Un sourire éclatant qui refaisait enfin sa réapparition sur son visage après plusieurs mois d'absence.**

**Le jour suivant**

**Gibbs venait de quitter l'appartement de Danny pour retourner à Washington. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il n'éprouvait aucune crainte à laisser Tony derrière lui. Tony l'aimait et il allait pouvoir retrouver son poste d'agent de terrain avec l'équipe. Chaque pièce du puzzle reprenait sa place, laissant apparaître une image d'espoir.**

**Tony aida Danny à se dévêtir afin qu'il prenne un bain. Ensuite, il l'aida à s'habiller et à se raser. Puis, ils se rendirent dans la cuisine pour que Tony puisse lui laver les cheveux. Ils s'installèrent ensuite au salon pour prendre un café. Assis côte à côte sur le canapé, ils profitaient du fait de pouvoir partager un peu de temps l'un avec l'autre.**

— **J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant.**

— **Si tu es sage, tu auras droit à une glace.**

— **Très drôle.**

— **C'est seulement pour une semaine, ensuite tu pourras retirer l'écharpe et bouger plus. Si tu n'écoutes pas les recommandations du médecin, c'est une semaine d'immobilisation de plus que tu vas devoir subir. Et moi aussi.**

— **Merci d'être resté. Tu avais sûrement mieux à faire chez toi.**

— **Bah, Gibbs m'a souvent reproché mon manque de tact avec les enfants. Je vais pouvoir pratiquer comme ça! **

**Le coussin sur lequel Danny appuyait son bras vola jusqu'au visage de Tony.**

— **Tu es doublement chanceux.**

— **Et pourquoi?**

— **Je ne m'attaque jamais aux blessés, ni à ceux qui portent des lunettes.**

**Un second coussin traversa la pièce pour atteindre la même cible.**

— **Comment va ton genou?**

— **De mieux en mieux. Cette opération m'a transformé.**

— **Si tu es assez en forme pour faire une petite marche, on pourrait sortir manger à l'extérieur. **

— **Bonne idée. Comme ça, tu ne te seras pas habillé pour rien. Fais attention, tu n'as plus de coussin.**

**Les deux amis se chamaillèrent un moment, mais Tony fit attention de ne pas frapper l'épaule de Danny. Ce dernier avait besoin d'être traité comme une personne normale et non pas une poupée de verre. Et de son côté, Danny lui en était secrètement reconnaissant.**

**À leur retour, la lumière clignotait sur le répondeur de Danny. L'appel provenait du centre de détention où était retenu le plus jeune des frères Gardin. Il demandait à Tony et Danny de bien vouloir passer le voir. **

— **Tu crois qu'on devrait accepter ? Questionna Danny.**

— **C'est peut-être l'occasion de mettre tout ça derrière nous une bonne fois pour toutes. Je vais y aller, mais seulement si tu es d'accord pour venir avec moi.**

— **OK, tu as raison, autant en finir pour de bon et ne plus y penser. Sinon, je vais toujours me demander ce qu'il nous voulait.**

— **Demain?**

— **Demain!**

**Le jour suivant, au centre de détention**

**Danny et Tony prirent place sur des chaises dans le parloir. Ils attendirent nerveusement la venue de Paul Gardin. Comme ils ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre, ils avaient préféré ne pas informer Gibbs et Don de leur décision de rendre visite à l'un des frères responsable de leurs malheurs. Le gardien se présenta dans la pièce et les informa que Paul les attendait dans la pièce contigüe.**

— **Tu veux reculer, Dan?**

— **Non, ça va. Et toi?**

— **Sur ce coup-là, je te suis jusqu'au bout.**

**Une fois bien installés en face de l'un des hommes qui avait si souvent peuplé leurs nuits de cauchemars, Tony et Danny gardèrent silence, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Paul inspira lentement et prit la parole:**

— **Je suis content que vous soyez venu. Je n'étais pas certain que vous alliez accepter de me rencontrer après tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est mon frère qui nous a entrainés dans tout ça. Il a toujours été dérangé. Ma mère et ma grand-mère auraient dû le faire suivre. Il avait besoin d'aide. C'est la façon qu'il a choisi pour exprimer toute la peine qu'il a ressentie face à l'abandon de mon père. Je sais que vous ne pourrez jamais oublier tout ce qu'on vous a fait et encore moins nous pardonner. Mais moi, je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir tué mon grand frère. Il est probablement mieux là où il est. Merci de l'avoir délivré de cette vie et de cette souffrance.**

**Danny et Tony se détendirent en entendant ces paroles. Un poids oppressant leur cœur venait enfin de leur être retiré. Ils s'étaient attendus à entendre Paul leur crier des bêtises, les accuser d'être responsables de la mort de son frère. En fait, ils s'attendaient à tout, sauf à cette réaction de sa part. Ils se levèrent en silence, échangèrent une poignée de main avec Paul et se dirigèrent vers la porte sans se retourner. **

— **Une dernière chose Danny, j'espère que vous allez vous remettre rapidement de votre blessure. Ça ne doit pas être évident lorsque l'on connaît l'état de votre main droite, de vous débrouiller seulement avec celle-ci.**

— **Ça va aller. Dans deux semaines, il n'y paraîtra plus.**

— **OK!**

**À l'extérieur du centre de détention**

— **Ça va Danny?**

— **Oui et toi?**

— **Ça peut aller.**

— **En fait, Tony, ça ne va pas fort. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre.**

— **Pas avec tes médicaments.**

— **Je vais prendre un verre. Tu as le choix entre me suivre et me surveiller ou bien alors de me laisser boire seul. Mais, avec ou sans toi, je vais prendre ce putain de verre.**

— **OK, mais chez toi, je ne sais pas dans quel état tu vas être après et si vais être capable de te ramener.**

**OK.**

**-Danny, il faut que je t'avoue un truc. **

**-Quoi?**

**-Je l'ai abattue volontairement. **

**-Balthazar? **

**-Oui.**

**-Je m'en doutais. Tu as bien fais. Tu éprouve des remords? **

**-Non, pas du tout. **

**Danny lui sourit .**

**-Ne t'en fais pas avec moi ce secret sera bien gardé. Et pour tout te dire, si j'avais été à ta place et toi à la mienne j'aurai fais la même chose. **

**Appartement de Don et de Danny**

**Ce soir-là, lorsque Don pénétra à l'intérieur de son appartement, le silence régnait. Après avoir enlevé chaussures, veston et cravate, il se dirigea vers le salon. Une faible lumière éclairait la pièce. Danny dormait, allongé sur le canapé et recouvert d'une légère couverture. Don passa doucement la main dans les cheveux de son amant avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Tony sur la causeuse.**

— **Votre journée s'est bien passée?**

— **Oui.**

— **Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu as parlé à Gibbs? Tout va bien?**

— **La journée a été longue. Je suis seulement fatigué.**

— **Et Danny? Pourquoi dort-il dans le salon?**

— **Son épaule lui faisait mal. Je lui appliqué de la crème et on a regardé un film. Il s'est endormi et je n'ai pas osé le réveiller. Lorsqu'il dort, il n'a pas mal.**

— **Tony, de quoi parles-tu?**

— **On a rendu visite à Paul aujourd'hui.**

— **Mais pourquoi?**

— **Je crois qu'on se sentait responsables de la mort de son frère. Je sais que ce n'est pas comme s'il était totalement innocent. Mais on a choisi de protéger la loi, pas de se faire justice nous-mêmes.**

— **Ça c'est mal passé? C'est normal qu'il vous en veuille, ça reste son frère.**

— **En fait, il ne nous en veut pas. C'est plutôt avec ça qu'on a de la difficulté. Il a été trop compréhensif et du coup, on se sent encore plus responsables de sa mort. Et je crois que de mauvais souvenirs concernant Louie sont remontés à la surface pour Danny.**

— **C'est pour ça que tu ne dors pas? Tu veilles sur lui?**

— …

— **Tu peux aller dormir tranquille. Je vais m'occuper de Danny et toi tu as besoin de te reposer.**

— **Merci Don.**

— **C'est moi qui te remercie, Tony, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Danny.**

**Le restant des vacances de Tony se passa bien. Il passa beaucoup de temps à parler avec Danny de leur enlèvement. Il extériorisa enfin ses démons. Lorsque Gibbs revint le chercher, il le trouva complètement transformé. Parler l'avait libéré. Si Tony avait réussi à sortir Danny des griffes de Balthazar, Danny avait, quant à lui, réussi à faire renaitre le vrai Tony. L'amoureux de la vie, citant tous les films et plaisantant avec tout le monde. Le Tony des beaux jours, celui qui avait jadis succombé aux charmes de son patron.**

**Danny, de son côté, se remit entièrement de sa blessure à l'épaule. Le jour suivant leur visite à Paul, Danny demanda à Tony de l'accompagner sur la tombe de son frère. Il n'y était jamais retourné depuis l'enterrement. Sa relation avec Don gagna aussi en solidité. Partager le même appartement les avait beaucoup rapprochés et vivre au quotidien avec l'autre leur faisaient découvrir chaque jour des facettes qu'ils ignoraient de leur amoureux**

**Don et Gibbs poursuivirent leurs carrières respectives, gardant toujours un œil sur l'homme de leur vie. On n'est jamais trop prudent, certains attirent le malheur comme un aimant le fer et leurs amants se retrouvaient bien trop souvent dans cette catégorie.**

**Pensées de Paul**

**Je les ai bien eus. Ils croient tous à mon repentir mais attention, lorsque je vais sortir d'ici, je vais honorer la mémoire de mon frère et continuer son projet de grand nettoyage. Je serai alors le meneur de mon gang, celui qui donne les ordres. Je vais régner en maître absolu, car j'ai appris du plus fort. Ils croient l'avoir tué, mais ce n'est pas vrai, il va revivre en moi. Plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Vous n'avez encore rien vu. Dix ans, dix ans pour mener à bien mon plan. Je ne connais plus la peur, ni la honte, mais seulement la vengeance. La vengeance du roi mage…**

**Fin**


End file.
